RWBY: The Lost Canvas
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: A past entwined by pain, loss, reunion and love. The story of a family. A story told on the canvas painted with blood, a lost story. The tragedy of a family.  Not told in a storybook, but on a Lost Canvas.
1. Re Encounter

5 months, 5 months searching, 5 months searching for clues, clues, anything that will help her find Qrow, 5 tedious and worrying months of incessant search, the options were slowly running out, she had gone everywhere, even with friends and colleagues of her Qrow. And even with all that time of relentless searching, she couldn't find a clue of him.

That was why, driven by her instinct and strong intuition, her first clue in years led her to a secluded home, a small farm, but more than resembling a farm, it was a cabin located in a hidden point of the world.

Something told her that perhaps Raven or Tai would know something about him.

Especially Raven, her semblance could locate every person with whom she had a tie. She must try, She was her last resort to reach him. So she had to talk to her friends to finally find her Qrow.

She touched the set a couple of times, waiting for an almost immediate response... Although she didn't expect to hear the noise of pans and utensils falling to the floor.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming!" The voice of a young man shouted inside the house, Summer was completely missed, for a moment she thought that Tai would be working or doing something. But she never thought he was the first she would see when she got home. A moment passed between more noises and objects that fell to the ground along with a couple of curses, until she heard how the man finally unlocked the door and opened.

Tai's appearance was... Misaligned to say little, he looked tired and sad, with a beard of weeks and even months that seemed to bother him and dark circles covering his eyes with a dark cape. More than in a long training or combat session and it seemed like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Oh... Summ! What... nice to see you. It's been a while." He said tired while accommodating the little girl with blond hair in his arms. It was strange that Tai looked that way, he always looked cheerful and energetic. It certainly wasn't typical of him.

"Oh... Tai, how... how have you been?" Asked the young woman really worried, did not know what had happened, could assume that Tai was playing the role of father, while Raven went to work. Although that was just a guess.

"Ah... I've been better." He answered running a hand over his exhausted face. "But that's not important, uh ... Don't stay out there, come in, come in." He said opening the door more while he turned to give space to his friend.

Summer was confused by his attitude, she believed that Tai was going through something completely normal, as a father he should give as much attention to his wife and daughter as he could... But her ideas cleared when she saw the inside of his home, it was almost in the same state as he. With frets and silverware piled up, things scattered everywhere, dirty clothes with a strange smell that combined with the foul smell of old diapers. And by taking a look at the kitchen, she could see that many odors came from there, along with some bottles thrown on the floor.

She could assume that Tai was no longer living with Raven, since order in that home was almost nonexistent. And if he assumed well what had happened, it was that both Tai and she had suffered the same fate with the Brawen siblings.

"Sorry for the mess... I haven't been able to clean; Yang keeps me busy all the time and... I have almost no rest..." He mentioned yawning long and heavily, removing a couple of containers and plates of food that were on the mattresses of the couch of the room.  
"Just give me a moment, okay? Let me check a couple of things, if you want you can sit on the... couch... "

Summer watched as the seats were a little stained with grease and food, Tai sighed in embarrassment this was no way to receive guests and less to an old friend, but both he and his home were a disaster after Raven had left

"Excuse me... I've been very busy..." He said trying to clean as much as possible the seats with a cloth that was nearby.

"Eh ... Don't worry Tai. That's fine." Summer said sitting on the couch moving a couple of things away so she could better suit herself. Tai was going to say something, but his head was in everything and nothing at that moment, so he just hurried to say:

"Uhhh... I'll be right back; I swear it won't take me long." With this he ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

Summer's concern for Qrow had now been directed towards Tai and his home in a very bad state. No doubt Raven was not present in the house. The place was a complete mess, it wasn't that she believed that Tai was incapable of taking care of himself, but fatherhood on his own had to be a very demanding job, especially when the woman you spent years looking for her intention and affection leave from one day to another.

Summer sighed, this looked like another dead end, If Raven was not here, there is no way to get to Qrow and few were her hopes that Tai knew anything about it.

She didn't want to waste time anymore and she didn't wanted to make Tai waste his valuable time... but maybe it was because of the strong friendship they both had or because she really wanted to talk to someone in those moments. Summer waited patiently until Tai returned from whatever he was doing. After a while he finally went down, apparently tired.

In his eyes an unequaled exhaustion could be seen. He had a long face, his body seemed to tremble like jelly with every step he took. Then without more, he collapsed in the coach with little strength, while carving his eyes with one hand and with the other resting on his belly.

"Excuse me for making you wait... I had to make sure to give her bottle to Yang..." She expressed tiredly looking at Summer. "What's up Summ? Why did you come to visit me today? I mean... I don't mind your presence, it's just that I haven't had time to fix this place... And less to myself."

"Don't worry Tai. You... are you okay?" She finally asked approaching Tai, who looked like he was going to faint at any moment from fatigue.

"Yes! Yes... I'm ... I'm okay, I'm..."It was at that moment that one of the pictures of the house fell to the floor breaking the glass and the frame. "I'm not okay Summ ... I'm far from being okay..." He said resting his arms on his legs while holding his head.

"The last few months have been torture... Since Raven left, I don't had time for anything, either for my home or for myself. Everything is consumed by Yang's care... Who has not stopped crying since her mother left, it is difficult for me to try to calm her down or make her sleep at night, which has consumed me valuable hours of sleep and training, no I have been able to go on missions for Signal hunters for having to take care of Yang… And in a whole I have not been able to buy food because I don't have enough Lien, I spend everything on what yang needs. Besides, I have almost nothing left of Lien…"

"What... What happened to Raven?" Asked without appearing to hurt Tai with her words, but he just looked up covering his mouth with his hands. He didn't answer, in fact, he couldn't say a word, just remembering it made him even more sadder.

"It's what I would like to know ..." Tai answered with a shrug. "But... let's not talk about me... what's up Summer, do you need anything? If so... I don't have much to offer you, I barely have what it takes to support me and this house...

"Well..." Summer took a deep breath to sigh, as she moved closer to Tai to see him in the eye. "Qrow disappeared... I've... been looking for him for months, I've gone from kingdom to kingdom looking for any hint about him, I've even asked old colleagues who work with him and also with Special Operations, nobody knows anything... not even Ozpin himself knows what happened to him... And it worries me, I came to... know if you know anything about him, or if Raven could find him... But I see that she hasn't been here for a long time.

"Yeah... Sorry if I disappoint you... but I haven't heard from Qrow in a while either... and well... Raven left a long time ago too." He said sadly, looking away at a corner of the room.

"How long has it been that she left?" The silver-eyed woman asked again, forcing the man to cover his eyes because of sadness and tiredness.

"Almost 6 months... sorry Summ... you came all the way here just to give you another refusal..." He answered discouraged lowering his head. Summer again sighed in disappointment, she knew, another dead end... Both Qrow and Raven had disappeared and left them both.

Summer couldn't believe it… she didn't want to believe it, the man she loved had left her and hadn't told her where he had gone, she needed answers to the questions she asked herself for a long time, why Qrow was gone… and why Raven was gone and had left Tai alone with her newborn daughter.

None of this made sense, both Brawen siblings had abandoned them almost on the same dates, and neither gave an explanation as to why, both had been abandoned by people they considered their family and that was something that hurt them equally... While Summer watched Around her, seeing the disorder of dishes and unwelcome things, that gave her an idea... She looked at Tai and smiled.

"Hey... Do you need help in home Tai?" Summer asked cheerfully, despite the past of both Summer had already overcome her teenage romance with her former teammate, this didn't do it for it, this did more than anything because Tai needed all the help possible.

"Nope... nope Summ I could not accept that... I have to... take responsibility for my home and..." In the middle of the sentence he began to fall asleep, regaining consciousness at times. "Ah! No Summ... Thanks for to offer you... But I need to do this on my own... for my daughter, do you understand? -

"Yes, of course I understand Tai… But that black smoke that is coming out of the kitchen tells me something else." She said, forcing the blond-haired man to look behind his back, he got scared when he saw that.

"God damn, the beans!" He exclaimed, altered, running straight to the kitchen to put out the fire, the kitchen was a disaster, the pan was on fire and the fire extinguisher was a few inches away, he tried to turn off as quickly as he could. Fire in the kitchen, just to see his stove stained with dark broth and the beans were now scorched and strange versions of a raisin.

"Ah... it can't be... That was what I had to eat today..." He said pulling the fire extinguisher with frustration in his eyes.

"Tai... I think you should sit down..." She said quietly, taking him to one of the kitchen chairs, while pushing a couple of cans and more bottles off the table.

"For Remnant, Summ... I'm a damn mess... I can't take care of me, I can't take care of my house... damn I can hardly take care of Yang... since Raven left... I couldn't... Have an order in my life..." He said resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.  
"I just don't know what to do ..." He mentioned, pressing his eyelids, so that next act, little Yang would start crying upstairs from the smoke that had reached her room. "Oh no... just what was missing, I guess... you must retire Summ I'll try to calm Yang I..." He was going to get up when Summer herself stopped him.

"Don't worry Tai, try to rest." Summer rose gently advancing towards the stairs but returned on his steps when noticing the insistence of her friend.

"No... no, I... I must..." Tai wanted to stand up again, but he felt his body so heavy that even with the slightest push of Summer enough to put it back in its place.

"Quiet, leave this to me Tai..." She gently moved away from his friend while he could only see how the silver-eyed girl was slowly moving away, it was inevitable, the touch of her hands had relaxed him so much that his eyelids were they closed and fell sound asleep.

Summer climbed the stairs following Yang's cries, to enter the room where the little girl cried vigorously, unlike the room and practically the whole house that was the only place where everything remained with an order, a small room with toys, stuffed animals and what was necessary for the little girl, who was crying in her crib because of the annoying smoke that had left the kitchen.

Summer in an almost maternal instinct approached to load it, the little girl feeling the contact of the young woman's hands looked at her, still with teary and somewhat annoying eyes she could feel the tranquility that emanated from that person she had never seen, despite that it was the first time they had seen each other for some reason, her presence calmed her and made her feel good.

Summer was surprised to see her, as it seemed she saw a smaller version of Raven or Tai, the girl's eyes were penetrating red and her hair was completely blond, just like Tai's.

"Shushhh calm, calm." She said rocking her quietly in her arms. "There, that's it, nothing small happened, it was just a scare." She approached one of the windows, to let the remains of the smoke out there feeling a breeze of fresh air.

"That's better, see? There is nothing to fear Yang." She said tenderly while lulling her little by little. As she listened to the words of the silver-eyed woman, she began to calm down, clutching her small hands to Summer's white cloack, who was smiling calmly at her.

"You're very pretty, you look like your dad, you have his hair... and those eyes are totally Raven's." He commented looking carefully and as he calmed down his eyes became lilac again, something that surprised Summer, but made her feel even more tender by the sight of that little girl in her arms.

After a while, Tai finally woke up, his head ached and he felt that he had slept for years, although it had only been a couple of hours, when he looked at one of the kitchen windows he realized that it was already night. And when he took a look better in the place everything was clean, the dishes, the stove, the floor, everything was in order, as if... Nothing bad had ever happened in the house.

When he got up he could feel that a blanket fell to the ground, someone had covered it with it, and although his limbs were still heavy he bent down to pick it up, moving slowly and awkwardly towards the room, where to his surprise all the garbage and food scraps had missing. And on the couch was Summer, who had managed to clean the stains, looked a bit worn out. But she held something in her hands, and just looked at it.

"Summ?" He asked confused by the presence of the woman still in his home. She turned her gaze and smiled.

"Oh, Tai... At last you wake up. You're a heavy sleeper huh?" The young woman said standing still in her place.

"What... what did you do?" He asked looking at his home almost without being able to believe that in a couple of hours he had managed to clean up all the accumulated disaster.

"Well ... I just cleaned a little, you know to help you have some order in your home." She replied arching a smile on her sweet face.

"Yeah, but ... you didn't have to do it Summ..." He replied sadly, scratching the back of his neck, looking away.

"Yes I had, although we no longer study at Beacon, we are still a team… And we all support each other, remember?" She moved away from her seat a little, making a gesture for him to sit next to her.

"Well... It's very nice of you that you... What's that?" Asked sitting on the couch and see what Summer held in her hands, was the same photo they had taken the day of graduation as hunters, the same he had in that frame that had fallen and broken.

"Oh... It's just our picture, do you remember that day?" She replyed by handing her the photo, which Tai took in his hands to appreciate and smile.

"Oh yes... How to forget? We almost had to drag Qrow to take the picture with us." He said funny to see himself in the picture. "And well... You were still a little shy in those times.

-Even if you don't believe it, I'm still a little ... - Summer commented with a smile.

"Sometimes I feel I can be more outgoing thanks to ... Qrow." He said in a sad whisper. Tone that Tai heard clearly feeling like a thought came to his mind.

"Yes... And without Raven... I would never have built this home..." He mentioned placing the photo on the nightstand in front of them.

"Good 'ol times…"

"Yes ... They were good times..." He ran a hand over his face relaxing in old memories until he remembered something important. He hadn't heard her cry in hours, which alarmed him so much.  
"Hey, did you attend to Yang while he was sleeping?" Asked in dismay trying to get up from his seat. But the silver-eyed girl stopped him from doing so.

"Yes, I attended her well, don't worry Tai." She said quietly while helping him to sit down.

"Excuse me if it caused you many problems... I...

"Oh, don't worry Tai, Yang wasn't really a problem, she's a very sweet girl." She replyed happily to the situation missing in a way to Tai, who could not understand how Summer could be so calm, he had a hard time reassuring Yang on his own, how was it that she could achieve it?  
"I mean, for a moment I felt scared of... Not knowing how to take care of her, but... It wasn't as difficult as I expected, I just tried to be sweet with her and try to calm her down by talking to her gently.

Hearing those words, Tai did not know how to feel, it was his first time being a father ... and being a single father as a whole. I really didn't understand how she could have done it in just a few hours. But that thought was that he collapsed on his seat feeling like a complete useless.

"I don't know how to do this alone; you know? I... I thought that with Raven by my side this would be easier... more... bearable, but now I realize that I do need help...

Summer looked at him in silence for a moment. She didn't want to lie either, to have helped Tai with his home and with Yang, it had made her temporarily forget that Qrow had disappeared. She didn't want to abandon his friend Tai in this way, he needed help... They both needed help. She didn't realize it before, but when she saw the time, she could see that it was already later than she expected.

"S... Sorry to say this Tai... but I have to go back to my apartment, and Beacon is not exactly close." Summer said in a sad tone.

"Oh... Yes I guess it is... and you... you still have to keep track of Qrow..." He mention tired while they both got up.

They were heading to the door while Tai thought about what Summer had done for him. And she still immersed in thousands of questions without an apparent answer ... He looked down the street seeing the accumulated garbage of those 5 months finally out of his home, he really needed help. He might not be the best accepting when he needed help from others ... But when he did need it, the best he could do was swallow his pride and simply ask for it.

-"umm ... thank you very much for helping me today, I'm serious, it was... a nice touch on your part." He said smiling while Summer herself nodded.

"Yes... it was... nice to be able to occupy my mind in something other than Qrow, at least for a day..." She replied, smiling back.

"Yes... I... Tai looked at her for a moment, meaning those words, asking for help, but maybe she wouldn't accept, looking for Qrow was much more important than his stupid life as a single and abandoned father, she had to go her own way and he had to become a man once and for all.

"Thanks for coming today Summ... It was nice to see you again."

"Hum ... no problem Tai." She replied, even knowing that her search would continue without taking her to anything, just having been able to spend time with an old friend made her practically forget that when she returned home there would be no one waiting for her, none person who told her that I miss her in her absence... or worried that she didn't know anything about her for hours... She didn't want to go back to that dark and lonely apartment, but she had no choice, with or without him... It was still her home...

"I... I guess I'll see you another time. Good luck looking for Qrow"

"Yes ... Take care of yourself and take care of Yang, please, she is a good girl just have patience, see you later... I hope." She said finally walking away slowly making a gesture with her hand in farewell.

As the seconds passed and Summer was leaving, they could both feel... As if saying goodbye at that moment was a mistake, as if the mere act of letting the other go was only to accept loneliness and return to the status quo. Summer would search and search nowhere to really look...

And Tai would continue to endure a mediocre life empty and for no other purpose than to be a drag on him and his daughter.

"Summer."

"Tai..."

The two talked at the same time, surprising the other instantly, just for a moment they felt weird, but then they started laughing.

"Je jeh, excuse me, I didn't want to interrupt you." Said the blond-haired man scratching his head in shame.

"No, don't excuse me... I didn't know you were going to tell me something." She also said distressed as she turned her silver gaze with shame. "Well... Tell me what did you want to tell me?

"No, no, tell me I... I was the one who interrupted you." He tried to say it, while working between each word and syllable.

"I... I just ... I wanted to know if you would let me come tomorrow, you know... To help you with whatever you need. And well... To keep you company." The girl with dark hair and red tips responded timidly, while her cheeks began to turn a similar color.

Tai simply heard that smiled, both... they were on the same page and shared the same thought. Which for a few moments made him feel happy.

"Of course, I... I have no way to pay you... But as soon as I have something, don't doubt that I will compensate you."

Summer was surprised by those words of Tai, but the surprise quickly became something funny which made her laugh at Tai's words, confusing him and making him feel nervous about such an answer.

"Tai, you don't have to compensate me for anything, we're a team, remember? And we…

"We support each other..." He said complementing Summer's words perfectly, making her smile calmly. -So ... see you tomorrow?

That question made her smile even more, accompanied by a calm and calm sigh.  
"Yes… see you tomorrow Tai." He finally answered, to close the conversation.

And so, it was, that finally they both took their paths, with the golden promise of doing this more usual, not only because of the bond they shared as friends, but to close the wounds left by the people they loved, help each other and perhaps get ahead someday.

But for the moment they needed this, to get closer to each other to learn, heal ... And perhaps further strengthen the ties that had been established in the past.


	2. The Decision

**T**he weeks passed, and the weeks turned into months, Summer came home every day from Tai, who always received her in a good mood, she had helped him regain his stability, just as he gave her a purpose.

Serving as a babysitter was not her most powerful skill, combat and killing Grimms were, but this... this was not bad. She had to get used and took care of little Yang, it was like her little sister or, in any case, a little niece with whom to spend her time. And Tai at that time had learned a lot from Summer.

Both had complimented each other well, filling a void trying to support each other.

It was not that in the past they had been teammates; it was the fact that they were friends and supported each other and that is why both had managed to get out of difficulties together.

That day Summer arrived a little later than usual. On her back, she carried a couple of important things for the home. She was barely seen walking home. Tai opened the door, with little Yang in

"Hey, Summer! How did that go?" Asked receiving her at home with a smile.

"It went well, excuse me, I didn't want to arrive so late, but I went to buy a couple of things for you and Yang, in addition to going home for something." She answered entering after greeting Tai with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
"Hello little dragon, how are you?" She asked at the little girl in the arms of her father, who cheerfully asked her to carry her, something she agreed to immediately take the little girl in her arms.

Tai, on the other hand, looked a little embarrassed that Summer had had to buy him food again, it didn't seem like a bad gesture at all, but she took very seriously to take care of the fact of taking care of them both, it almost seemed that she was her mother in a sense. Besides that, little by little, he had begun to notice that she was beginning to bring her own things from her apartment, creating slight suspicions in Tai.

"Summ ... I've already told you that you don't need to buy food." He said with a certain trace of grief, helping her carry the things she had brought for them.

"I know, but I like being able to help you with what is necessary... it is also not like you can do it in the near future." Summer replied by turning her gaze to Tai, while she felt slight pulls on her clothes, which asked for her attention from little Yang.

"Hey! I'm in the process of getting Lien... I mean, I still haven't achieved anything, but I'm moving a little, that's something, don't you think"- Asked embarrassed, but in a funny way in the process.

"He heh, of course, Tai, but for now leave that to me, do not forget that I am still an active agent of the Spec Ops." She said by fiddling with Yang. While he slowly entered the house, Tai closed the door behind him.

Say less more from Summer herself who had taken a pleasure to turn this into a routine, helped her relax from her missions and distracted her from the fact that Qrow had simply disappeared without telling her where or what he was going to do, in addition to that absolutely no one could give her any solid hint of where he had gone or what he was doing.

And Tai encouraged her and supported him to learn and take his role as a father more seriously. Many of the reasons why he had failed in the first had been for Raven, her departure left him torn to pieces, trying to deal with a situation he could not have control for the same reason as the woman he had loved, for which he fought so much for her attention and her love, she abandoned him when he needed her most.

Shortly after, the three were gathered in the dining room, while Summer fed Yang, Tai was delighted with a saucer of meat with marinated sauce and spices, it had been a while since he had a taste like that, since he had Yang as much as he could hope to do was go to a fast-food restaurant or buy frozen food so as not to waste the time Yang would need, but thanks to Summer and the meat she had brought him, finally after a long time he could flaunt his skills as a cook.

"Oh... Seriously Summ, thanks for the meat..." He said almost with his mouth full while still tasting his last and most perfect creation.  
"Gee... I don't remember the last time I did something so good, hell I don't even remember when I ate something so good"

"He Heh, no problem Tai, when I came here, I saw it on a display in the front of a butcher shop and when I saw It, reminded me of you." The silver-eyed girl was holding a small spoon and a bowl that contained a little applesauce in front of Yang feeding her.

"Heh, do you still remember our camping nights, when I made food to feed you all? "

"How to forget it? You made almost a buffet for us, I always liked it when you made spaghetti or your famous rabbit stew." She mentioned turning her silver eyes a moment to see him.

"Jeh, I still can do it, I mean... I would need to go for the meat and vegetables, but that I could do it, I would" His palate was tasting the richest juices of the meat he had in his possession. He didn't like to show off, but when he started to cook seriously a professional chef could envy him.

"Well ... I guess we already have a plan for next week." Summer said, focusing on little Yang again, the golden-haired man stopped, looking at Summer with surprise.

"Wait... Next week?" Tai was confused. How recently had she done a mission for Beacon? Something that had lasted a couple of weeks if I didn't remember correctly.

Summer sighed, left the small bowl and spoon on the baby's table, then took a small handkerchief from one of her pockets and helped Yang clean her mouth and cheeks, then turned to see Tai with a look Distressed and nervous.

"Tai ... Ozpin, commissioned me with another mission... there seems to be a Grimm of S category in the vicinity of Shade... it's something quite serious... and I think I'll be out... One week, I hope, I don't think it takes me longer, it's... It's only about recon and kills of priority objective, you know how it is..."

"Yes, I know, but..." The young man ran a hand through his hair, analyzing the situation he now faced with him. "That missions sometimes take weeks Summ... And well... A Grimm Class S is not anything, not even for a Spec Ops like you..."

"Hm ... Tai, don't worry about me, you know me I was the best hunter of our generation, even of our team... Just competing with Raven of course." She mentioned looking away to a corner of the kitchen. "Also, do you forget that I have these?" She added pointing to her silver eyes, which shone with the faint light that filtered from the kitchen windows.

"Yes, mean... no, I mean... Yes..." Tai babbled trying to make himself understood, but it was difficult, even more, when he couldn't put his thoughts in order, he stopped for a moment to swallow the piece of meat he still had in the mouth, to proceed to speak. "Summ... uh ... don't misunderstand me, I know that you are Beacon's best hunter... but you just finished one mission and now... are you commissioning another one?"

"I know, I know. Believe me that I am also as confused as you are Tai..." She said sighing tiredly. "But lately Grimms of class S are appearing everywhere. And that is alerting Vale and the other kingdoms a lot, not to mention that it is making Ozpin nervous. In addition to some of the Spec Ops assigned to them, the last missions returned seriously injured... and... some died"

"Dang..." Tai whispered upon hearing that, he really had no idea that the situation was so bad, if it were for him, he would leave his retirement to support the Spec Ops, but... His priority was Yang. "It's hard for me to ... believe that, but with class S Grimms you can never know"

"Yes, that's why they need me more in Ikarus, and more since María Calavera disappeared." She mentioned sadly, Tai as she was also a little affected by that, Maria Calavera was one of the best huntresses in history, she had inspired them along with Qrow and Raven to become hunters. Her disappearance, as well as her alleged death, was a hard blow to all the Hunters.

"Well... Just try to be careful out there, okay?" He mentioned smiling confidently at Summer.

"Of course, Tai, you don't have to worry" She took the small bowl and the spoon. "Anyway, all the missions I do also help me to find information about Qrow." She added smiling at the little girl with golden hair. "Come on see Yang, here comes the little aircraft"

Tai felt a strange sensation upon hearing his partner's name followed by the search for information on his whereabouts. It wasn't sadness, rather it was a bitter feeling, similar to disappointment, for a few moments.

Summer was still on her quest for Qrow, while he... He didn't want to accept yet that Raven had left because of the simple fact that she never really liked him, or that having a daughter with him was the most that their relationship had reached... but little by little he had already resigned himself to thinking that Raven would not return home... just thinking that made him sad and curiously, it was because of the recurring visits of Summer that he didn't think about that, and for a moment he was afraid to think that Summer, one day would find Qrow.

That thought beset him at night, so as not to let him sleep. Even more than when Yang woke up in the middle of the night because she was hungry or a diaper change or something in her little dreams did not let her sleep peacefully. He didn't understand why, but... The simple act of thinking that Summer would one day leave him as Raven did... it terrified him and more when he had to deal with himself and his thoughts.

Not to mention that Yang's care made him neglect all other aspects of his life, he was no longer considered inept or ballast as when this had begun. Now he could do his job better as a father, but to think that Summer would also leave... That was what terrified him and worried him equally. A couple of hours later, Summer left Little Yang's room, being as careful as possible not to wake her up.

"She's already sleeping?"

"Yes, she already fell asleep, Shushhhh." Summer replied in a whisper. As he closed the door behind her, the next moment they both went down the stairs to go to the living room, where Summer finally collapsed on the tired chair.

"Ah... What a day..."

"You tell me." The blond man commented sitting next to Summer. "Who would say that having a baby would be so complicated?"

"Heh... Yes... who would say...?" Summer said looking even more tired than Tai. Calling his attention to how Summer seemed almost to fall asleep, usually, he was the first to want to fall asleep but it seems that something else had happened that day.

"Is something wrong Summ?" Asked the blue-eyed man, looking at her worriedly.

"Well... I usually have to get up early to come here... Coming from Beacon to Signal is a bit heavy, not to mention that the missions that leave me don't give me much time to rest... It really is exhausting..." She said covering her face with her right hand, while she left fell on the couch.

"Excuse me... I know that... it's a nuisance coming all the way here to help me." Tai replied scratching the back of his neck in shame. "I know that I suck as a first-time father, but you shouldn't wear out so much, I've learned a couple of tricks, you don't need to come every day Summ."

"No, is not that. I like coming here... it's just..." Summer then looked at Tai, undecided, she didn't want to tell him that it was really tiring to come and go everywhere, but she couldn't leave her apartment yet and move nearby, she still had hopes that Qrow would appear in their apartment someday... Even if that hope faded with each passing day.  
"t's just that all this would be easier if I didn't live so far away"

When she said that, the blond-haired man looked at her with sorrow, if he wasn't so incompetent being Father Summer wouldn't have to wear out having to come and go every week. He didn't know what to do or what to tell him. Just try to reassure her.

"Heh... I guess all this would be fixed if you just moved in with us, don't you think? Heh heh..." He joked innocently as he brought his hand to his chin.

But on the other hand, she remained silent looking at Tai, opened her eyes in surprise at that proposal. Surprised that the comment escaped.

"Eh... No... I don't know Tai... I mean yes it would be the most convenient, but... I can't leave the apartment abandoned, just like that." She answered nervously, forcing Tai to look at her with surprise. "But... Yes, I would like to... -

"Uh... Summ... I was joking." He said between surprised and embarrassed.

The two looked at each other for a moment confused and flushed at what the other had said, and it was for the same reason that when they realized what was happening, they both burst out laughing. They felt a little silly, almost as if they were young again laughing at a small misunderstanding among friends.

"Oh... God sorry, I really didn't want to confuse things like that." Summer said with laughter, while Tai could not stop.

"No, no, excuse me... I think I was very direct, I'm not used to making jokes without making a pun." He said hitting himself with his palm on his knee.

Again there was silence, which extended for a few moments to think what Summer had assumed it was and to have given its answer, although it would have been an innocent joke that Summer had said yes, it was something very significant for Tai.

While Summer itself was thinking about that possibility, staying at Tai's home would not be the first time they both shared a place to call home to rest, both had been together for 4 years in STRQ's bedroom, but, even if it had been So, they didn't understand why they felt so strange to come up with something similar, they were friends after all.

Maybe up to that point very close friends, but nothing more, both Summer and Tai were already young adults, they were no longer teenagers and much less children, they had already overcome this. And he... was already the father of a girl whose mother was gone, she wasn't even ready to fall in love again, even if she was an old friend. But maybe trying to live together as friends wouldn't be so bad.

"Although... well... I could stay for a while... Just a couple of days during the week." Mentioned the white-coat woman almost in a whisper.  
"I mean, that way I don't have to come from Vale to here, it would be more convenient for me ... and for you."

"Hey... that could actually work. Yes, we should try." Tai added smiling slightly.

"Yes and I could help you with Yang when I'm, we could really make this work." She replied smiling calmly.

"Hey, yes... and so when you have to go back to your apartment, I will take care of Yang when you leave, and when you come back I could... I don't know, I guess I will sleep on the couch and you can stay with my bed and..." He still replied more lively than before.

"So..." Summer whispered looking shyly at Tai.

"So ...?" He asked trying to get to the point she wanted to reach.

"Then I guess we already have a plan, don't we?" She said finally adjusting the bangs behind her ear, making Tai sigh relieved.

"Yes ... I think so." The blue-eyed man replied, staring at the silver eyes of the white rose.

"Then I guess next week I will stay a few days with you and the little dragon." With that said Summer got up from her seat along with Tai. Who nodded.

"Well, then I will prepare to leave tomorrow so I can return to the apartment soon and... Come and spend a weekend with you-

"That sounds excellent." commented the blue-eyed man smiling with joy.

He followed her to the exit, to say goodbye to her and as they approached, they could both feel a cozy feeling with each other, something similar to what they felt when the whole team was united, a familiar feeling similar to returning home after a long time. Time wandering alone.

"Hey, Summ..." The blond-haired man spoke before he could say goodbye to his friend. "Take care. Please I know that you will be fine, but when you are absent for a long time, Yang begins to miss you... and me too"

Hearing those words she smiled tenderly, brought one of her hands to Tai's face and gently stroked him, then gave her a small kiss on the other cheek, as a token of gratitude.

"Don't worry… I'll be back before you realize I left." She said seeing her partner in the eyes sweetly. "See you soon Tai, take care." She ended up turning and taking her way through the darkness of the night.

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Tai Yang, as he watched Summer slowly walking away until she was lost in the dark, he stared at that point for several minutes that seemed to be hours, brought his hand to his face.

What was he feeling at the time? Not even he could understand it. It had been a long time since he had felt that way, but he could remember that first time as if only days had passed, the first time was when he first saw Raven, his beauty, his movements, his body and his way of fight, those superficial things that stole his heart instantly.

He closed the door behind him, while sighs came out automatically after exhaling. That softness of her hands, that tenderness of her lips on his skin... And that smell so characteristic of her, like a small thicket of roses. And as such, she was one of those flowers that grew only once every blue moon, the problem with roses was that her thorns could hurt a man like him, she could hurt him and leave a deep scar just like Raven.

But she wasn't just any rose, she instead of thorns was soft and sweet with him. All his life he tried desperately to get Raven's attention, believing that if he managed to reach her, he would be happy. He never realized that despite his attempts and failures, someone was still there to support him unconditionally, whenever he needed help, she had been by his side all that time, following him, helping him, being gentle, generous and humble with him when he more needed it.

It was those thoughts that didn't let him sleep that night desperately trying to achieve sleep, something special had happened that night, he didn't know what it was. And he really wasn't sure if he wanted to know and yet his mind always led him back to that point. While his gaze focused on the furniture next to his bed, he looked at it for a few moments, he approached slowly and checked the drawer once more.

Just to find himself among a couple of things and on a red notebook, with a small silver ring, he looked at it for a moment, confused as to why his mind had called him to see that little object, a symbol that represented his failure as a husband and as a father...

A symbol of a lost and meaningless search. And for a moment all that stopped representing that ring, now he wanted to find a new meaning to that ring, a better purpose than to be the symbol of a resounding failure and maybe one day it would become hope, happiness, love of power gives it to her... To a beautiful summer flower.


	3. A Summer Rose in Winter

**T**he year passed slowly for Summer and Tai, winter had reached all of Remnant and they had made considerable progress, Tai was the one who most demonstrated his progress as a father, from becoming a total incompetent to taking his role seriously.

Meanwhile, Summer continued to support him as much as possible, while slowly beginning to accept that Qrow might return when he wanted to.

And even if she wanted to deny it, she had to accept that her search was meaningless, her purpose increasingly met little Yang, her little sister. She had given her a new purpose. Something to want to return to Tai's home, just to be able to spend time with little Yang.

And while more time was spent in the home of the young man, he began to adopt a more homely style, perhaps it was because of the feminine touch of Summer, or because of the flowers and roses gave more life to the home... Or because she had started to integrate more into the home, spending more time there than in her own apartment, starting to leave a couple of her stuff at home to feel more comfortable.

Tai did not mind at all sleeping 5 days a week on the couch. He liked having Summer's company in his home, it was much better than just staying alone to wait for her return, staying alone with Yang and his thoughts. That day Summer was preparing something special for Christmas and Tai played with her daughter in the living room waiting for the surprise Summer was preparing him.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas, and think that it was only yesterday that I was waiting for Yang's arrival and now even snow is falling from the sky." He said while pushing a small ball towards his little girl, who in a cognitive act of rehearsal and repetition pushed the small ball to his father's lap.

"You say it, the year passed so fast that I don't even remember when it was the last time I had time to relax." She answered from the kitchen, Tai did not know what she was doing but could assume that it was something delicious because the smell that came from that place was captivating, to say the least.

"Is the surprise ready?" He asked, looking up for a moment towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Not yet, just a minute." She replied while Tai went back to with his daughter. Something she must be doing that smelled so good, he didn't want to guess. But he could assume that they could be cookies with chocolate chips, she was an excellent cook when making desserts, specifically cookies, just as she was a professional chef when it comes to making banquets.

A short time later Summer finally came out, holding a tray with a pair of white kitchen gloves, with small red roses adorning the fabric.

"Are you ready" She announced happily, to which Tai got up from the floor carrying her baby to see what Summer had done, in fact, she had prepared cookies, but unlike the ones she used to do, these were little men of ginger that had been decorated in a special way, since they were three figurines in the shape of him, Summer and a very small one of Yang.

"Wow... cool" commented trying to grab one, but to his bad luck trying to take a hand quickly, they were still hot and the contact of his fingers with them caused a small burn. "Ah... hell!"

"Hehe, careful Tai, let them cool a little." She said letting the tray rest on the coffee table, then immediately take off her gloves and sit on the couch.

"Yes, I realized." He replied laughing softly as he sat on the couch next to Summer.

"Ahhh... I'm glad to spend Christmas with you Summ"

"Me too Tai, heh heh, I remember that every Christmas, you and team STRQ met to eat cookies, tell stories and wait for Santa by the fireplace." She mentioned while taking Yang in her arms to play with her.

"Heh... Yes, how to forget it?" He said as he looked at the cookies on the coffee table, and right next to the tray, he was still following the photo of the STRQ team, which had not yet found a frame to put back.

"I miss those times," Summer said under her breath as she grabbed Yang's hands in hers.  
"I miss those times where the four of us were together. I wish I could spend a Christmas with them as we did in the past"

Tai didn't know what to say in those moments. He missed them too, they had been the only family he had and suddenly had to disappear. Summer and Yang were now all the family he had left and sharing those moments together was the same or more valuable than the time when STRQ was united.

"Well... It's true that it would be nice to have them all back," he said as he returned his gaze to Summer. "But these moments with you and Yang... They are even more precious to me."

At Tai's words, Summer could feel a slight embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Well, that's a nice thing from you Tai." Summer replied, turning her silver eyes to little Yang, who was still playing with her on her lap.

It had been a year full of new experiences. Everything had changed drastically for both of them since they lost an important part of their lives, reuniting had helped them recover, hearts that had been hurt by time, had reunited to heal each other.

A family was not always composed of blood. Love was what united them and made them strong, despite the difficulties and challenges, they supported each other and their relationship grew over time.

A short time later the three had gathered in front of the fireplace, resting by the fire after having a fantastic dinner, thanks to both culinary talents combined.

And now, they just looked at the fire and enjoyed each other's company. Yang who rested in the arms of Summer saw with her small eyes that woman who had once appeared in her life, could barely understand the world around her, but seeing her meant peace. It meant love and also tranquillity, when she was close, she really felt like home.

She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep feeling the warmth of the fire, like the woman in her arms.

And in her world, Summer thought about the things she had to live that year, so much time searching, so much time wasted trying to find Qrow, only to realize that what completes you is not just a person, but those that you surround and help you feel less alone. And when she looked at her arms, little Yang was surprised to see her asleep peacefully.

"Tai, look at this-" She asked making him turn to see her curiously, to see his little one sleeping on the arms of his best friend.

"Joh... It seems that my little dragon fell asleep" He mentioned approaching his hands to gently stroke his head. That image... reminded him why he hadn't given up yet, even with all the stones that had thrown his life at him and Summer.

"Yes, we are doing something right. I mean, in recent weeks I have not felt so frustrated. And you certainly don't look as stressed as when I first saw you." Summer said as she used her cloak to cover Yang with it.

Both adults were silent, watching the little girl resting in Summer's arms quietly, this was all she had achieved by being with Tai and Yang. It was much bigger than any attempt to find Qrow, she didn't want to spend her life looking for a person who had just disappeared, she wanted to be here, to continue taking care of her little sister and continue to have one more purpose than to be under the shadow of someone. Therefore, although she felt nervous at imagining what she was going to ask, she did not hesitate for a second to ask that question.

"Tai, may I move here with you?" That question was not waiting for her at all. For a moment, Tai looked confused at his friend. Her silver eyes did not focus on him, but on Yang who slept peacefully in her arms.

"I... I don't want to go back" She whispered slightly as she closed her eyes.

"I don't want to go back to loneliness, to darkness. I like this new life, I like spending time with you and with Yang. And every day I spend here I realize that I don't want to go back to Vale. I want to stay here with you." She turned her gaze and focused on her friend who was still watching her dumbfounded.

"And I know it will be difficult but I no longer want to be alone waiting for Qrow to return one day, I want to be here where you both need me and not return to a place. Where nobody waits for me." At the end of her face, she drew a sad and nervous face that turned away from Tai again to see the silhouette of the fire.

Tai smiled wistfully and then hugged her tightly surprising her by the closeness and affection he showed her so suddenly.

"Of course you can! I mean... Yes, it will be a bit complex to move all your stuff here and get you a bed and fix a room, but of course, you can, this place would not be the same without you."

Tai's words so full of encouragement and enthusiasm made her cry for happiness, she still couldn't say it, she was deeply grateful that he allowed her to stay and live with them.

Shortly after Summer left Yang in her crib, it was easy for her to know why she had made the decisions she had made; it was to be able to spend time with her best friend and with little Yang who looked so calm and peaceful while she slept. She didn't know why, but she imagined that she would one day become like her father, or perhaps like her own mother, a very strong and determined warrior, but until that happened, she would always remain her little sister.

Tai who looked at her from the doorframe saw her, without saying a word. He was glad to see Summer being even closer than he was to his own daughter, it was a constant reminder that having accepted her help had been the best decision he could have made. Having someone supporting them like Summer made the whole issue that they had been abandoned by Raven more bearable.

Although Tai was still questioning all this was the right thing, although Summer had made the decision to stay with them, what would happen when Qrow decided to return, he didn't want to admit it... But he preferred that he never did, the time he had spent with Summer they reaffirmed that they didn't needed Qrow or Raven to resume their lives normally, they could start over without involving them again.

But even so there was something that didn't let him go, something that stopped him and he knew why... Summer kept waiting for Qrow. She did not say it words, but her actions, emotions and the way she acted told him everything, she was still hoping to meet him. It would not be selfish of her to continue to hold back on hope, but it was selfish of him to expect that she will overcome Qrow just as he had done with Raven, he still had to let her go through a long emotional recovery, that or that Qrow finally reappeared, he liked to think about that last option, but as long as he could treasure the moments that could be together as much as they could.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps, isn't it?" He said smiling slightly, making Summer smile the same way.

"Yes, it looks a lot like you" She whispered getting up to leave the room next to Tai. Upon leaving they closed the door carefully, so as not to wake the little girl. And when they heard the bolt click, they both sighed.

"Well... It was a nice dinner before Christmas, thanks for the food Tai."

"Jeh, no, thanks to you that we have food." He replied quietly, recharging from a nearby wall. "So... Will you definitely move with us?" He asked looking at his friend, who couldn't help but look away.

"I... Yes, I'm sure. But my problem is..."

"Qrow?" He interrupted before she could say the name, he already knew she was going to say, so she simply nodded.

"I... I really want to stay here, I don't like having to go back to my apartment twice a week, it's just that..." Summer then leaned over the door of Yang's room. She didn't know what to say to Tai without wanting to retract her words.

"I understand." He said slowly approaching to put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It was difficult for me too, this whole transition. Without Raven, hell, I had no idea what to do, I was alone and... I also felt that I had lost my center, but... I have come forward and I have regained the confidence I needed and all thanks to you" He said smiling with confidence, demonstrating not only warmth but affection in his words.

"Also... I know it will be complex, it doesn't have to be all that fast, we can go step by step, there's no rush... Right?" With those words I try to make Summer feel calm, they were both in confidence.

"No ... of course not" She replied sighing happily that Tai made her feel calm

"Well," He said finally to give a long and exhausting yawn. "Well... I guess it's time to go to sleep... Tomorrow will be a hurried day, with all those gifts and the arrival of Santa Claus. So, it will be better to rest to receive it, don't you think?" He said winking as an accomplice, making Summer laugh at that occurrence.

"Of course, yes, Tai, you have to prepare for Santa's arrival" She replied laughing at that little joke.

"Well, then... I guess I'm retiring" He move slowly toward the stairs scratching the back of the neck in the process, when he reached the first step, he prepared his back to try to settle in the couch. He had already taken the trick; he just needed to stay still and endure like this until he could build a new room and get a bed.

Then he felt a hand taking his arm. And when he turned his eyes, he saw Summer, who had timidly set her silver eyes on him.

"Eh Tai, why don't you come tonight with me to sleep?" She asked shyly, but sure of her words, while the blue-eyed man looked at her with surprise.

"I mean, it's very cold, and I don't want you to freeze," he added sweetly while Tai smiled back.

"Yes, though... I don't know, don't you think it would be a little..."

"Uncomfortable? Not at all, believe me that sleeping with someone in the same bed is not that difficult, or at least it was with Qrow and I, I do not think this is a problem" She said smiling slightly, conveying confidence and security to Tai.

It was so, following her, they went to her room, where they created ... An effective method of how to sleep together, making a small pillow wall that divided the two practically well. They did not know if that wall was to avoid physical contact or so that they could both sleep peacefully, but it was a good alternative until they got Summer their own bed

But until then that would be the method for both of them to sleep in the same room on their own, even if it was a little awkward, even more so because of the silence that was broken only by the snowstorm that fell outside the home.

It was not until a small chuckle that interrupted the discomfort of the moment.

"What's up Summ?" Tai asked when she heard Summer's giggles. Raising his head, a little to try to look at her.

"It's nothing... I just remembered when we shared a room in Beacon, remember?" She asked making him smile.

"Oh yeah... How to forget it." He replied with a couple of laughs.

"It was a nightmare to build bunk beds, remember? We had to use a couple of things that were resistant to withstand the weight of the beds and improvise with a couple of materials" Summer commented taking another laugh from Tai.

"Not to mention that Qrow was almost crushed when the support of your bed broke" Tai added pulling more laughs from Tai.

"Oh... and when Raven told me that she wanted the bed below, and after that accident she asked me to use the one above, ha ha ha." She said laughing just to remember that anecdote, while Tai beside her also laughed. "Ah... I always liked sleeping in that place, I could see the whole room, it was... nice to read, think... And..." She wanted to say something, but he couldn't do it, remembering it, although it didn't bother him, it did make her feel uneasy with herself and for being now with the person who was in those moments.

"And…? What were you going to say Summ?" Tai asked again looking up at her. But she could not respond immediately.

What she wanted to say was that she liked it, why when she woke up, always turning her head he was the first person she saw on the day, she liked to see him train from that height, she was an innocent and naive girl, who believed that if she gave him as many hints as possible and showed him interest, he would eventually notice her, rather than as a simple friend, which never happened.

that left her devastated, but it was Qrow himself who helped her overcome that childhood crush, filling the void she felt with her presence. But now that he was gone... She didn't know how to feel those memories, like something cheerful or something even sadder.

"It is not important Tai..." The young woman with silver eyes answered, accommodating herself better on her side of the bed.

And he, hearing the last thing, turned his gaze to the floor of the room feeling ashamed of himself. He had been an idiot, the greatest idiot of all.

When he was young and stupid the girls fell at his feet like leaves in the fall, he lived without worries, with the only ambition to become stronger and get Raven's love, but even if he was a lady-killer, she was not indifferent to Summer, he appreciated her as a friend and at the time he had understood her feelings towards him.

But his obsession with Raven forced him to break the heart of that person, who had always heard, supported, understood and comforted him... Perhaps everything that had happened to him had deserved at some point, everything that had happened to Raven It was the purest and creamiest sign that Karma was real. And that was his punishment for having broken so many girls and her heart, just for wanting to reach an unattainable dream...

Now he really felt bad... Summer had done a lot for him, and he had done nothing but ignore her, belittle her, set her aside and reject her, really in his younger years it had been a great piece of garbage. And now he could understand why life had treated him like this... He didn't deserve what she did for him, much less deserved all the good deeds she now did with such disinterest.

"Forgive me Summ..." He said as he got out of bed. And when she felt the weight of the bed lighten up on Tai's side she got up, surprised at what Tai was doing. And when he saw him walking towards the exit he tried to stop him.

"Tai ... where are you going?" She asked hurrying to go with him.

"I... I think I should sleep on the couch... " He said looking away, only to feel the hands of the silver-eyed girl on his face.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy? It's very cold outside, you can't go to the living room just like that." She tried to rationalize with him, trying to find his gaze, but he dodged it. "You'll get sick if you go out like this, don't do it Tai.

"Perhaps I deserve it... Maybe I... Deserve what happened to me maybe I..." Without warning, Tai closed her eyes tightly, worrying Summer greatly. "Summ..."

"What 's wrong Tai?" She asked worried about the reactions and actions of her partner, who seemed to be submerging in a mental hell, so he opened his eyes, tears overflowing from his eyes to his cheeks. An image that made Summer itself pale.

"It was my fault right...?" He asked in a distressed voice, feeling like a piece of garbage while saying those words, while Summer did not understand what he was saying. "Raven... she abandoned me because of me... it's my fault that my daughter lost her mother... it's all my fault for being a damn idiot..." He cursed himself, falling to his knees being the architect and victim of his own misfortune, but Summer instead of reproaching him or making him feel worse, he took his head in her arms and held him tightly to her chest.

"No Tai... this is not your fault... none of this... was your fault..." She replied gently while gently stroking his hair in her hands, while he cried and clung to her with all the strength of her hands.

There was no better time to start growing and understanding, he deserved what happened to him and he did not deserve that she continued treating him with such gentleness and affection. But, even if she wanted to avoid it, she couldn't help loving him, the past between the two might have been something to regret, but her past didn't define who they were and what they were doing, she didn't hold a grudge to him because he was her friend, he gave her a new goal in life, a space where he could fill her loneliness, to a sister with whom to forget the pain she felt when she had been abandoned... One more purpose than to wait day and night, only for his beloved to return.

Gently she guided him back to bed, where he helped him calm down. That was how she undid the cushion wall so she could be closer to him.

"That's better." She said smiling slightly while shaking his hand, implying that she was there with him... "Good evening Tai."

"Good evening... Summ." She was there with him, and she wouldn't go anywhere. And with that in mind, the two finally set out to rest.


	4. Change

**O**ne Year and Six months, that was the time it took for Summer to make the final decision to move permanently to Tai's house, there was not much left in the apartment already, there was only one box full of her things and some things from Qrow. What she was going to take was already packaged and ready to change places, she only silently saw the room, remembering the same room that both had built everything they saw together, now only remains left...

And the dream they both had looked so far away, seeing the room like that made her feel sad, they had both imagined a happy life in that apartment, dreams of a stable life, a life as a couple... And a life as a family.

Summer sighed sitting on the side of Qrow's bed, seeing a small box at the door, was this really it, the end of all that? She didn't like the idea, she didn't even like to imagine the possibility that Qrow would finally arrive after a long time, only to discover the room without the things of his beloved Rose...

But a whole year had passed, and he had not yet returned, she still hoped to see him again, but the longer she spent, the harder it was to believe he would return. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tai crossed the threshold of the door, kicking the box unintentionally and drawing Summer's attention.

"Oh... Excuse me... I didn't want to enter without permission, just that... Everything was very quiet and I worried about you." He mentioned, while carrying Yang with one of his arms and with the other he was leaning on the door.

"Don't worry Tai, I'm fine. I was just admiring this room one last time..." She answered feeling the sheets between her fingers, feeling as with the arrival of his partner, those thoughts of doubt began to fade little by little.

"Oh... well, take the time you want, we will be waiting for you in the room." He said subtly while looking at the box in front of his feet, he wanted to take it, but with Yang in his arms, it would be a small inconvenience.  
"Hey... do you want me to take this Summ?"

"Uh... Yes Tai, please." She answered by raising her arms to carry Yang, so he without hesitation left his daughter in Summer's arms, then took the cardboard box in his hands and left.

She kept admiring the room, looking at the ghosts of the past, promising eternal love, honesty and a bright future, which had disappeared when he left... She sighed and looked at Yang in her arms, smiling happily, as always... Maybe those dreams and that future were already lost... But now she had a new future ahead, one with a new family... And with it in mind, she got out of bed, but not before taking a small letter from her pocket, along with a white handkerchief, with a rose embroidered on it.

Summer sighed and with that, she finally left the room closing the door behind her.

**_Dear Qrow, It's me._**

**_I am writing you this letter because a year has passed, I thought that if you were waiting enough for you… I would return one of these days, but here I continue and you have not returned. I don't know what happened... I don't know if you're alive or dead and I really hope you're not dead, I wish I could talk to you one last time, tell you what I've been through, the things I've lived and the missions I've had._**

**_It's funny how Destiny works. I thought we would spend our lives in this little apartment in this... little home in Vale, living between dreams and fantasies of life together._**

**_But now I realize that it wouldn't be like that, I didn't want to lose hope... But it's been a long time and I kept waiting for your return. It would be 2 years since I last saw you._**

**_I know I should wait a little longer, I know… But I can no longer wait for your return while I see life go by, I can't keep holding on to your memory and I remember you, I want to keep going, I'm sorry to be the one who has to break your heart._**

**_But mine was already hurt long before you disappeared and that pain... It torments me at night, it does not let me sleep, it torments me, it makes me feel weak and insignificant, I do not want to continue living under the constant pain caused by your absence..._**

**_And that's why I decided to leave, to move on just like you told me that time._**

**_I must leave everything that anchors me to pain, to continue with my life in a dignified way and without anyone dragging me back to suffering._**

**_The pain of time and loneliness have shown me that, I must keep going… But even so, even if you left without saying anything, I can't hate you, you were the reason why I surpassed Tai… And you are the reason why I have surpassed myself._**

**_It was always you. Even though the absence and time have taken us away, I return to thought one day to find you again, to be able to chat and laugh as we did until sunset... Hopefully one day it will be like that, but until then I will have to follow my own path._**

**_In the place where flowers and roses grow, beyond the grounds of Vale and Beacon... In Signal._**

**_From the depths of my heart ..._**

**_Your Rose, Your Short Stack and your Summer Flower._**

**_Summer R. ~_**

Upon arriving home, Summer unpacked her things, to accommodate them in her room, the remodelling of the house had been beneficial because now his room was next to that of Tai and Yang, with whom she could always talk or attend in case they needed something.

And in commemoration of the occasion between the 3 they organized a small party to celebrate the move, with cake, cookies and drinks.

It had been almost two years since Summer had arrived and this added to the move, it was something that has to be celebrated between laughter and jokes.

A small harmony together, while Summer celebrated and played with little Yang, who had already started walking recently. The young woman held her hands to help her take her steps, Tai just looked at her from afar, watching Summer playing with her daughter, they both looked happy together, he had imagined that this was his life once, he had imagined Raven, her and Yang as he now saw her with Summer.

So happy to be with her, to be able to share moments like these, the first time she walked, perhaps her first words, the day she discovered her semblance. Dang even his first day at school, he kept imagining that possibility with Raven yet, but Yang had her, he had his best friend by his side to help her grow, teach her values. There was no doubt that her little girl loved Summer very much. For his daughter, she was like her mother.

Tai stopped for a moment thinking about it, Summer was not her mother, but she had been there in the place where Raven must be, for a moment he looked away. It wasn't that Summer didn't attract him, she was pretty and her silver eyes were really captivating, but she was just a friend with whom she now lived and shared the needs of the home and his daughter.

She had already overcome it, she no longer had to live under the shadow of love of youth. They were no longer young, they were adults, they had grown up and both had matured. He is no longer the typical heartbreaker who only sought the attention of a single girl. And Summer was no longer a shy and discreet girl, he was already a man... and she was a woman.

But even then with that thought in mind perhaps it would not be a bad idea to get close, well it was not that they were not close, now with this they were more than close, one could say that they were already a family, but to take such a step. It was risky, even more with the growing fear of thinking that one day the same would happen as with Raven, but perhaps that was his main problem, believing that Summer was Raven, both were different in thousands of ways. He didn't understand why he felt that way, so scared.

So fragile and weak, neither fighting against Grimms or fighting against other hunters, fear was not something that defined TaiYang Xiao Long, who everyone knew as the supreme fire dragon, he feared only one thing and was nothing...

Except once when young decided to ask for Raven's hand, that day his hands felt numb, his body was sweating and his joints failed him, he felt that his heart was galloping in his chest and an unknown force forced him to back off even in the last moment.

That was the only time he showed fear... And now it was the same, but he wasn't asking for his hand... Or so even flirting. He only saw a beautiful rose that at the distance as she played with her daughter. It was there that he could see how her baby walked towards him with her little legs, she was still very small, but she was more than determined to go with her father, while Summer encouraged her to continue walking, one step at a time, for a moment He didn't understand what was happening, his thoughts were playing tricks on him, but when he saw his daughter walking to him step by step, he simply reached down to receive her in his arms.

She was not going to give up, she was going to reach him no matter what and the more she advanced, she encouraged her along with Summer who saw her with pride and amazement.

Without a doubt, she was going to be a fighter just like her father, maybe a small action, but Tai could almost swear to see the fire in her eyes for trying to reach him. Who was going to say that Yang being so small was going to show so much strength and perseverance?

And when Tai arrived, he couldn't help feeling the excitement rising in his chest, he proudly carried his daughter, cheering every second, while Yang laughed sympathetically at being finally in her father's arms.

It was a magical moment. Tai then looked at Summer who, like him, looked proud, said nothing, there was nothing to say. Words could not express the pride and happiness they felt, they were necessary. Summer only nodded slightly toward Tai as he slowly approached them both to continue sharing that moment of family triumph.

A few hours later, Summer, as I was used to, had put Yang to sleep, but this time it would be different, because from his apartment he had brought a small red book, a small object that he liked to read when he was younger, it was the book favourite of his Beacon student years, and now he shared it with Yang. Who listened carefully to the words of Summer while reading each of the letters of that old story that so many nights made her sleepy?

"And so, The King of Vale gathered the four leaders of the other kingdoms to sign a peace treaty between the nations, to work together, live in peace and prosperity, solemnly swearing the welfare of its citizens. Territories were divided one by one, cities rose under the ruins and with the last order of the King of Vale, the last king of his lineage founded the hunter academies leaving his most reliable followers in charge of each of the institutions of The four kingdoms these would teach the world to fight for peace, unity and brotherhood. And never again against ourselves again"

She ended up closing the book to see little Yang who was still awake looking at Summer, didn't know if the baby had understood the story, or if she understood the words still, but to be able to share that story with her, something that would be recurring now in more.  
"And so Yang... that was how the kingdoms united in peace," She said smiling gently, making the little girl also smile just to see Summer. Then she got up from her chair and approached the baby. "Did you like the story little Yang?"

In the absence of a more refined vocabulary, the baby expressed her emotion with gestures and babble while jumping happily, clutching the grilles of her crib.

"Je jeh, I guess that's a yes." She said as she helped her to lie on her bed even though Yang was so excited. It was too late, tomorrow maybe there would be more time to continue sharing pleasant moments and having fun together.

"It's time to sleep and rest" He commented covering the baby with the blankets. "And tomorrow there will be much more time to play and fest" She said sweetly as he stroked her cheeks tenderly, little Yang began to close her eyes slowly.  
"Sweet Dreams Yang"

When she finally fell asleep Summer got up, carrying the small book in her hands, to find Tai in the door frame, waiting for her with a smile.

"What?" Asked to see it so calm and chilling.

"It's nothing ... I just like that story." He said watching his friend approach him in silence so as not to wake up Yang.

"Heh... I didn't know you liked the story of the Warrior King" She commented leaving the room and closing the doors behind her.

"The truth is... I didn't like it, I think it was very warlike and with many parts too fantastic, I mean... The Blue Flash? A wolf? The warrior king is credible, but those other two are just crazy." commented laughing under his breath.

"Jeh, and well, why do you say you like it then?" She asked, crossing her arms, watching the blond-haired man in front of her begin to scratch her neck.

"Well... Is that when I remember that story... It reminds me of you, you loved that story. Every night without fail, you would sit on your bed and with a small flashlight, you would cover your head with the sheets and read that story" He said laughing quietly, infecting Summer with the good vibes of the moment.

"Jeh, how do you know it was the same story? I mean... There are more than 30 stories in this book, how did you know that was it?" She asked leaning on the wall with her shoulder.

"Well... because... no story made you smile like that." He replied sighing long and slowly.

Summer could not help feeling her cheeks blush at hearing Tai's words, it was not entirely false, she loved tales and most fantastic ones, which were composed of heroes, monsters and magical creatures from other worlds. But there was something that had that story that always led her to read it again, it was not only the story of Remnant, but the meaning of the story, that a king with a beast and a warrior managed to unite all Remnant.

She liked to imagine that only one person could eradicate ideological and species barriers, to bring peace and equality to all. And that Tai will remember that... made her feel weird, in the sense that she didn't think he could realize those little details.

"I thought you..." Summer wanted to say something but didn't have the exact words to say it.

"That I didn't care? Come on Summ, maybe in my youth, it was... A bit of a fool, but even I realized those little details" He replied in a quiet tone. "Anyway, wherever you were, you always carried that little book with you, whether you were on an excursion, camping or in a raid, in the moments of Peace, you always carried that book with you, and the story that always had a mark It was that same."

"Well, I like stories, what can I tell you?" She replied laughing.

"He heh, I guess instead of being a huntress you could have been a historian, don't you think? - He joked making Summer laugh more with that occurrence.

"No Tai, I think that would not have worked even in a million years." Summer said sighing slightly.

"Oh no? And why?" Asked raising an eyebrow, but without removing the smile from his face.

"Well..." Summer then turned her silver gaze to Tai's eyes, who couldn't help feeling again in the same way as when he saw her playing with Yang, a sense of fear combined with the tranquillity she gave him with her silver eyes.

"If I had been a historian, I wouldn't have met you... the STRQ team and if that hadn't happened, right now we wouldn't be here"

He didn't know if it was Summer's words or the calm and sweet way she had said it, but he could feel as if his heart had literally exploded in his chest, he didn't know what to say or do, he felt nervous, his hands They started to sweat and he felt a cold sensation running through his body.

It was as if something inside him told her that she was the one, that all his quest to find Raven's affection had been in vain when he met her. He had already begun to feel something for Summer for a long time, but now he could really see clearly, he didn't need to look for anyone, because this was always by his side, Summer was always there, at every important moment, every moment, every achievement and tragedy, every victory and failure. Every moment of triumph and every moment of weakness.

People lived always looking for something, looking for dreams of fame, money, fortunes and love.

That was what he had been looking for many years. And only at that moment could he see what he had been looking for all his life, he didn't know if he felt like the blindest man in the universe or the luckiest person. Because when he most needed an angel to help him out of the pit, the universe had sent him to a beautiful white rose, which had offered him her wings.

"Eh... Yes, uh... Of course!" He replied nervously, looking away quickly.  
"Well, I think... I think you know; I should go to sleep... Yes, that's a good idea, I have to follow it! See you tomorrow Summ" He said hurriedly walking to his room, closing the door behind him on the spot.

Summer, who saw Tai confused, smiled slightly. Tai being Tai as always. Maybe things had not changed as much as she believed. And meanwhile, in his room, Tai collapsed on the floor, feeling like an idiot reverend.

He sighed, he needed air. He felt locked in a small space with little air, even though his room was large and spacious, he grabbed his forehead feeling like a moron, he didn't know why he had not felt so childish and awkward for a long time.

"Ok... what the hell was that Tai?" He asked himself raising his head to look at the roof, leaning his back on the door of his room.  
"That was ... that was weird, but no, Summer... she's my best friend, yes... she's just my best friend... there's nothing out of the ordinary, nothing weird. It's just Summer..." He said trying to calm down, he for some reason felt that his heart was pounding harder in his chest, he could feel it throbbing, he could also hear it in his ears.

How long had it been since the last time he had felt this way? About 15 years? About 10? He didn't remember it exactly, but what he did remember is that he hadn't felt something like this like the day he asked Raven for marriage, or the day his daughter was going to be born, the feeling of vulnerability, weakness ... And at the same time madness and debauchery, feelings that combined fear with absolute happiness.

"It's just a friend..." He told himself again, his mind was not rationalizing well what he was experiencing and all that led to the same starting point. Summer, the mere mention of that name made him nervous again, but at the same time and paradoxically speaking it reassured him.

Her words, which were always adorned by a particular accent spoken by clear pink lips, her hands so soft that they transmitted tranquility and serenity, and her eyes... Her eyes, for the Grimms, represented incarnate doom, but when he saw them, he could miss hours and hours in them, were a trap for the Grimms and for himself, a trap in which he was already imprisoned and could not escape. His mind played heavy jokes every moment.

But those jokes had something in common... None were referring to Raven, she used to cause him this, she was the only woman who made him tremble, the only one who really made him fear when she approached him, for some reason he felt like a kid again.

She was the only one who really made him feel weak. But unlike her, Summer made him strong, determined, gave him focus, gave him the determination and gave him an impulse to go on. Summer was not Raven and Summer would never be Raven.

Both were completely different, from their way of speaking, communicating, even in their way of fighting… And unlike Raven, given the difficulties and doubts, Summer always stayed by his side. It was his friend, his confidant, his rose. It made him feel weak and at the same time made him strong, a beautiful white rose, and the more he thought about her he couldn't help sighing every time he exhaled.

He looked at his hands, this was happening, he was not in a dream or that he had imagined everything, what he was experiencing was real, a paradox lived in real-time where the feelings he felt were galloping in his mind and chest, threatening him with Make him shiver and shiver with fear.

The thoughts he had could not be right... or can it? It would not be a sin to want to surrender to the desires of the heart... but it had been almost two years since his previous love had disappeared, but that old love of the past was the mother of his daughter, there was not really a letter or something that said that everything was over and that, now simply thinking of approaching her rose in a more intimate and personal way was an unforgivable sin.

But he had already accepted it and had arrived in terms with this, Raven would never return home, and if she did she still gave no indication of wanting to do it or at least wanting to see her daughter after almost two years, the sin was not there, in the desire to want to move on with his life without waiting for him to spit in his face again, the sin was in the desire of another man's beloved... a man he had begun to consider as his brother, he didn't could do that to Qrow ...

He had also abandoned Summer, both ... they had been abandoned by the Brawen brothers, it would not be a sin to want to move on with what they both already had. But what if Summer still loved Qrow? Or Qro ... the day he came back and saw them together, what would he do? What would he think? With so many questions and no answer, Tai couldn't decide what he wanted. But when I returned to Summer, that question was answered easily, he didn't want to lose this.

He didn't want to lose what they both already had, what they had accomplished and built together, whether Qrow returned or not. He didn't want to suffer the same thing again, he didn't want to lose his only hope of being happy, not again. And not for himself but for his daughter.

Summer was all she had about a mother... they couldn't take that away. They had already lost a mother before, once again... It would be a kick to the heart, they both deserved better than just waiting for something to happen, something that will involve Qrow... or Raven... He didn't want to lose this, he didn't want his daughter I lost his mother, not again.

The three deserved better, a family. The three were already a family, and they had accomplished all this without help from the Brawen's.

Something had to be done, something had to be done before the lie became real. This time it would not be him who lost everything, staying on the sidelines while watching life pass in front of his eyes.

He went to his bed and opened the drawer, to find the symbol of his maximum failure as a man, that symbol that reminded him of his greatest failure. The silver ring he had given to Raven, he took it between his fingers remembering the day he gave it and the day he saw it on the kitchen table, without any farewell note, just a cold and sad fragment of his Biggest failure to keep his wife at home.

But no more, he was more than determined to change the meaning of that ring.

His symbol of pain would be one of hope, happiness and love, he was no longer a dumb child, a clueless young man or a young man lost in alcohol and sadness.

He was a new man and would not let the mistakes of his past define his future or his daughter for that matter, he tightened the ring on his hand, while the sun's rays began to illuminate the house. He looked at the window with determination willing to change his destiny. And give that ring to his beautiful Summer Rose


	5. Family

**I**t had been a special day, not every day could be two years old. And for little Yang, her father and older sister had made a birthday party, nothing too big or expensive, something nice for the whole little family they had formed.

Yang had already learned to walk and communicate.

Three years sounded like little, but in those years many things had happened, the home that had once looked very small had grown a lot, both inside and out and the remains of a family that had been divided by arbitrary turns of life now stood a new one, as the pieces of a divided puzzle could not work on their own, but together they gave the clear image of a family united by love.

It had been a great day and every day it inevitably led to the night, and that night Summer had taken the trouble to wrap her up as she usually did, it wasn't that Tai did it wrong, but... It had taken pleasure to be her who Say goodnight to her little sister.

"... And the Wolf, returned to the woods, losing himself in the darkness, while the maiden watched him leave, to never come back.- She ended up sighing slightly closing his book. "And that was the story of the great grey wolf, did you like the story, Yang? "

"Yeh, I reawy liked the stowy." The little girl said smiling excitedly after that end. It had been intriguing, but at the same time, he was excited only to imagine if there could be any kind of sequel.

"Je jeh, I'm glad you liked Yang." She commented helping the little girl to lie on her bed.

"Mowe. I wan' mowe." Asked for the little girl with her eyes making Summer laugh with tenderness, she always produced a certain emotion when she saw how the little girl she had raised was growing and learning as more and more grew before her eyes, sometimes she didn't notice it, when she was constantly contacted with her was still seeing her as small as when she had arrived home, she was still as adorable as ever.

"He jeh, tomorrow Yang, now it's time to sleep and rest." She said covering her with the blankets of her crib. The little girl was disappointed to hear that, but Summer smiled sweetly. "But don't worry, tomorrow I will tell you another story, I think you will like it, it is one of my favourites." She said helping the little girl to calm down, she smiled.

"Kay, I love you, mommy." Yang said surprising Summer... She was speechless at the words of the little girl in front of her.

Summer looked at her, feeling an indescribable warmth in her chest, followed by a warm sensation on her cheeks, she couldn't help smiling and feeling as if every moment of her life had taken her right to this moment in time.

Yang had already told him in the past, "Mom," but this was the first time he said it, followed by an "I love you." She didn't know what she was feeling at the time if it was pride if it was happiness, tenderness... or The same as Yang.

She had always seen her as a little sister or as a little niece, and although she was not indifferent to the fact that she called her "Mom" but it was that constant memory that did not let her accept that role... But now on her second birthday, she said some Words as important and as significant as "I love you Mommy" meant a lot to her.

And perhaps the only bad thing about that matter was that she didn't know what to answer, nothing had prepared her for something like that. But that day was more than full of surprises. She smiled and gently stroked Yang's face, then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Yang ... Goodnight sweetie" She said softly while the little girl finally closed her eyes to rest, Summer stared at her for a long time, resting her hand on the rail.

She felt her heart pounding, just a couple of words... They had left her thinking for a moment, it wasn't until she felt something wet falling on her right hand, and seeing, a small drop slid over the back of her hand , the same one that held the book in her lap, came back to reality and she could feel small tears falling from her eyelids, not from sadness, but from happiness.

She finally got up and went right to the exit, with a lot on her head... And when she closed the door behind her, she sat on the floor, leaning on the door. She didn't understand what had happened, from one moment to another, the little girl who considered her younger sister had said I love you. Summer didn't deny it, it would be a vile lie to deny that she had come to love Yang. But from becoming like her sister, she had become her mother.

And it was logical, she was everything that Yang had known as a mother, in the absence of her biological mother, she at some point began to associate Summer as such, because she was the only maternal figure she had had, she had fed her, had changed her and bathed her. It gave her comfort when she couldn't sleep, she had taught her to walk, to talk ...

She remembered with some nostalgia when the first word that helped her say was Dad. That was one of Tai's happiest days, but even more... The first time she had told her mom, she hadn't taught her that word, but she had heard it from time to time, the power of association was incredible. to the words that Yang had developed during that time and more to associate a word as strong as love was... If Yang understood... and understood what love meant, then she didn't say those words just because. She must had known what they meant.

And that was why Summer the more she thought about it, the more it made sense and the more powerful the love she felt for Yang became, who just for a couple of words had stopped being a niece or a little sister to become her daughter, in her little dragon.

She didn't want to accept it before, because there was still a small spark of hope that Qrow would return. But it had been 3 years, Summer was slow to understand that her family was here with Tai and Yang. She was slow to understand that clearly, but it was better late than never, that day they had given little gifts to little Yang, but she had given Summer the best gift, something she never thought she could have, but it had been definitive for a long time, a daughter, a beautiful daughter.

She sighed calmly and headed to the kitchen, where Tai was still washing the dishes even with thousands of thoughts in her head, so many things to say and do... She didn't know how to start –

"Oh, hello Summ," He said to feel her presence at his side. "How was your reading today?" Asked while arranging one of the clean dishes in the dryer.  
"I guess it went okay, it took you a little longer than usual. I kept what was left of the cake, or well I kept all the cake. I guess we'll have something sweet to eat the rest of the week, don't you think Summ? Heh"

Summer laughed slightly at what Tai said, but sooner rather than later her gaze turned serious.

"It went well..." She answered sighing slightly, in a strange tone, she seemed shy or sad, something that caught Tai's attention.

"What is it Summ?" Asked leaving one of the dishes in place, Summer leans herself on the kitchen table thinking about how to address the issue with Tai. She had no idea how to tell him what Yang had said.

"Hey... there is something wrong?" He asked once more in a serious tone, fixing his eyes on her.

"Tai... can we talk?" She asked, taking him by the hand, surprising him by the touch and closeness she had adopted. The weird thing wasn't that, the weird thing was that she wanted to talk to him that way, making him a little nervous, it hadn't been long since he had begun to develop feelings towards his partner, but when she approached like that it made his pulse accelerate too much.

"Uh... of-of course Summ" He said letting her take the lead, taking him right to the couch, where both ... remained in a long awkward silence that lasted a good while.

"Well... What did you want to tell me?" He finally asked scratching the back of his neck, making her sigh.

"Do you think we're raising Yang well?" She asked quietly, surprising Tai again for the words said.

"Oh wow... Well... I'm not ... 100% sure, I say everything I know about fatherhood it's from what my old man taught me... He was not exactly the most paternal man in the world" He said sadly, scratching his chin to remember.

"Yes... I remember you saying something similar in the past"

"Yeah, he was not a bad father, he was strict and dry of feelings, but he was not bad. Well, I didn't know my mother well, I have diffuse memories of her. So I try to be the best version of my father and try to apply what little I remember of my mother" He commented looking to the side of the room quietly while thinking about his parents.

"I... I have no memories of my father, but my mother was sweet, she was a woman devoted to her daughter and her home, she did not wish anyone evil and never sought to harm anyone..." Summer said in a sad tone.  
"I miss her so much, she left so soon... I would have loved to spend more time with her"

"I understand what you mean Summ..." Tai commented sighing heavily, to smile again. "But we're both doing a good job, we're doing it... "

"Right."

"Yes, exactly, we are doing well, we are... Following good steps and... "

"We are raising Yang well." Summer and Tai complemented each other's words by nodding each time they heard each other respond. While they laughed and shared a little moment together. Summer looked at Tai and he looked back. They said nothing for what they could assume had been an entire minute. Until Summer decided to break the ice

"Yang told me 'I love you, mommy...'" She mentioned looking down and forcing Tai to see her, while she slowly looked away.

"I know that I am not her true mother, but I love her very much Tai. I can no longer see a future without you or her being in it. I can't... Because my family is here with you"

Tai upon hearing those words coming from the same Summer smiled.  
"Well, I thought something the same." He said quietly, feeling the hand that was in his lap.

"You are, practically her mother, she loves you very much, heh... You could say that we learned from ours to become the proud parents of our little girl, he heh" He joked quietly, but Summer had not taken it like that, and for a moment Tai's hand stopped. And he only did it when he felt Summer's hand taking his.

He looked down, to see her hands entwined with each other, she squeezed the hand she had in her's and Tai's a short time later also squeezed it, they both looked at each other for a long time, lost in each other's eyes.

It was for a moment of weakness... Or why they had both seen something in each other's eyes, they could feel something... An invisible force that drove them to the other, Summer carefully stroked Tai's cheeks, while he carefully brought hers to the Summer's face, slowly approaching each other, to finally join in a small kiss, which extended for a long while, while the hands of both held tightly to the other, Tai came down to take her by the waist and Summer He had surrounded him by the neck, kissing him passionately the closer and closer their bodies were, so they parted panting for the lack of oxygen, their foreheads came together, while they caught their breath just to look each other in the eyes, tired, but more How willing to continue with this.

"Summer... I..." Tai wanted to tell him something, but she silenced him quickly by placing a finger on his lips.

"No... don't say it... just kiss me" She asked, putting his lips together with his again.

Tai did not know why things had happened in this way, and he didn't care, the taste of Summer's lips was sweet, he had forgotten how good it felt to be able to kiss a woman, the softness and the touch of the Someone else's lips on his and the more he savoured the contact of his lips with hers, the more personal he became, feeling a peculiar taste, something he could distinguish, the strawberry or cherry flavour, he did not know what it was, but the more he tasted it, the more addicted he became. And so, at that moment he could realize something else.

When he was with Raven. She was rude, hard and always liked to go straight to the action, but Summer was quieter, softer and more thoughtful, she didn't get carried away as easily and quickly as Raven, it was like a delicate flower that he feared to hurt. And she kept pressing her body against Tai's, feeling the heart that throbbed in her ears, her cheeks turned red and her breathing became increasingly uncontrolled, more as she felt Tai's touch on her body, over her back, her hips, her thighs.

She was completely lost in those caresses and still wanted more. While helping him take off his vest, he helped her take off his long white cloak, his equipment was useless, and so they had gotten rid of the majority that was in the way of his passion, she separated from him, who had already lost his shirt, and took him by the hand to continue his passionate act in the room.

A strong passion that was completely unleashed when both lost all whit of garments in their body, and gave each other passion, caresses and desperate kisses that cried the soul of the other, in a confrontation where both were They had been carried away by the desire of the flesh, letting out all their desires in a strong and passionate act that occurred that night.

At dawn, Tai had woken up, for the first time in years he felt free. After that special night, he felt that many things that had stressed him for years disappeared as if by magic, he carved his eyes and yawned still tired, to see if Summer was still by his side, but he was surprised to see that he had disappeared and in the room there was only her clothes on the floor, alerted, she got up to check that she had not left, but when she looked at the window she calmed down, because she could see her on the horizon, waiting to see the first rays of sun as She always did it every morning.

It was like a personal ritual, she liked to go to the edge of the cliff to see the sunrise, she had always liked that, to be the first to wake up to be able to admire the sun's rays in the world.

Tai stared from the window, thinking about what they had done last night, she really was the one... And the night they had together did nothing but verify that, He sighed arching a smile, wanted to go with her and watch the sunrise together, but first he had to dress again and while he did, he saw the drawer where the ring was, he instinctively opened it to see him once more, He took between his fingers, watching him carefully.

Asking for marriage after a night of unbridled passion would not only be weird, but it would also be very rushed... but when thinking about it both had already spent a lot of time together, three years to be clear, their bond had strengthened so much and this had been their conclusion.

All the roads they had taken had led them to this, Tai did not know what would happen, he had no idea whether to leave the ring in the drawer again or take it with him to the shore with Summer.

But he didn't want to wait any longer, I wanted to close this cycle permanently.

So, with a heavy sigh, he put the ring in his pants pocket and then headed towards her decidedly. She barely put on her shirt again and part of her team began to walk slowly towards her, she looked even more beautiful when the small rays of the sunlit her, she didn't wear her usual attire, she only wore her shirt and her pants on, while leaning in a nearby trees she watched the sun began to slowly appear on the horizon.

"I assumed you would be here," he said, appearing from the bushes and approaching her, who when he saw him smiled calmly.

"Yeah well, I wanted to come to meditate" She answered with a smile, making Tai smile the same way.

"He heh. Yes, I ahem... Excuse me..." He commented nervously, he didn't think he was going to start like that day.

"No, do not worry, I like to have company," She said quietly, raising her hand towards him to take it and accompany her in her morning meditation, again there was silence. Tai believed that talking to Summer would be easy, but he was never so close to the truth. Now he didn't know how to address the issue and less in the way he expected. He supposed it was his talent not to know how to express the things he felt through words or expressions and more... In combat, he sighed as he looked towards the horizon, reaching to see the sun rising in front of his eyes.

"You know? I never understood... why do you like to come to see the sunrise?" Asked raising an eyebrow, watching as she sighed deeply.

"I don't know since I was little girl, I have always liked the idea of being the first to see the sun on the horizon" She said watching the star in front of her.  
"Mom always told me that when you find a place where you feel calm and peaceful, that will be your home, I feel happy to see the sunrise. Tell me, it's crazy if you want, but if I died, all I would like is to be buried in a place where I can see a sunrise as beautiful and perfect as this"

"Hmmm, I don't think it's crazy at all..." He said sighing deeply, he didn't understand what she was going with that she would like to be buried in a place where she could see the sunrise, but he didn't like it at all, That gave him the courage to start saying something.  
"Summer I... I've been thinking. About what happened yesterday and... what we did..." He said catching the look of Summer, who also had things to say about it.

"Yeah Tai, me too..." She replyed looking sideways at her partner, who started scratching her neck.

"I... I must be honest with you before you arrived... I had no plan, no... The idea of what to do, since Raven left me, I tried to move on, and... After last night, I don't think I can do it without you by my side..." He said in a calm tone, but at the same time he felt more uncomfortable, he didn't know how it was that she would respond to his words, but he wanted to know if it was true that the connection they had had hours before had been true and not just the heat of emotions at that time.

Summer sighed, looking at the horizon, focusing her silver eyes on the gold of the solar surface.

"Tai... I have to be honest with you too..." Summer sighed long and heavily.  
"Before... Arriving here... I was more than obsessed with finding Qrow. For months, I believed that my search would lead me to some result. At some conclusion, or minimally at closure and yet I'm still waiting..." She said sighing, for a moment Tai felt a turn in his chest when he heard his words, but she smiled calmly, approaching him to give her a tender kiss on the cheek, which took him by surprise.  
"But what happened between us, is not something that I can simply forget or discard, when I was younger, I saw you as something unattainable... something that only in my dreams could I reach for, I had to go through many things, I had to mature, learn and go through many tests to accept that perhaps you were not for me."  
Summer ducked her distressed head as those memories invaded her mind.  
"I was disappointed at the beginning and I felt so bad that when Qrow came to me, I had an air of relief knowing that I was not alone, that I could overcome a small love from my youth and be able to move on, but after Qrow left, I felt… trapped, isolated from everyone and everything, even my teammates in Ikarus, I was afraid of losing myself again in sadness. Until I reached you" She said quietly making Tai smile.  
"I... I had no motives, directions... or a way to face my loneliness, I had no reason to move on besides looking for Qrow. That's why when I came to you looking for clues, I expected everything but falling in love with you again, I thought I had passed that stage of my life. I thought that by helping you, I could help myself to distract my mind and try to ignore the fact that Qrow was gone. But I couldn't help but fall in love with you and Yang ... I was afraid. Afraid that by doing it again you would break my heart, but after last night, all my doubts and fears simply vanished, I don't want to live under the shadow of the past, I want to be able to move on with what I have, I want this family and I want to have this opportunity-

"So... do we agree that last night was special?" He asked sympathetically receiving a light punch to the shoulder.

"Of course it was Tai... it was cute" She replied leaving Tai blushing at that comment. It was a slightly strange way of defining the sea of feelings they had had last night.  
Summer then closed her eyes, feeling the full sun of the horizon caressing her face warmly  
"I wanted to keep on hoping that he would come back sooner or later... I don't want to keep clinging to that idea anymore, I want to live and enjoy my life by your side... to keep raising Yang... and keep growing our little home.

"I... I want that too Summ." He said taking his girlfriend by the hand. "I don't want to think about past mistakes anymore. Think about what I did wrong with Raven, I just want to live here and now... And be able to be with you."

The blond man's words made her smile, as she placed a small kiss on his lips. Both joined their foreheads, while that same idea of being able to move forward together, gave them hope for a better future for both of them.

They both laughed, as the sun slowly rose in front of them, Tai had finally found the courage to say what he wanted to say. After that night I couldn't doubt it anymore. She was the one.

It was that person who was looking for so long, he had no doubt about it, that's why he took the ring out of his pocket all the fear he felt returned, but the security that his words would have was solid as a Wall.

"I have this ring..." He said sighing revealing a beautiful silver ring to Summer, it was as if the jewel had been forged with the intention of being the same colour as her eyes.  
"I've had it for a while, I wanted to give it to Raven a long time ago but now I want to give it to you." In a trembling voice, he felt sweat go down his forehead as fear and uncertainty invaded him.  
But he was not a man who renounced his words, he was not the type of person who was retreating, and that is why he knelt before her in front of the dawn light.  
"I don't know what will happen in the future Summ. I don't know if there is something good, something bad... or something that puts us to the test, I don't know what future awaits us. But what I am completely sure of is that I want to see that future by your side..." He said placing a hand on his chest, solemnly swearing his words.  
"Summer Rose, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She remained silent, seeing the ring on Tai's fingers, who waited patiently for her answer even with her heart in her hand without taking her eyes off her for a second.

Summer couldn't help but cover her mouth, while tears began to fall from her eyes, it was so sudden, but still, she had no reason to decline.

So many things had happened together, three years of experiences, decisions, doubts, dangers and challenges. Maybe not as a couple to the letter, but as friends, as a team, as a true family. She loved him, she loved Yang, this was what she had been waiting for a long time, she could no longer visualize a life without them, without her beloved daughter and without the man who had given her a new reason to live, she was more who was willing to leave the past behind to surrender to the future, this was the golden opportunity she had so longed for, her lips curved into a smile.

And with tears still sprouting from his silver eyes he spoke:  
-Yes, Tai... I do.- She finally answered, giving his hand at his mercy.

When he heard her answer, he felt all his fears fade, he gently took Summer's left hand and carefully slipped the ring over her ring finger, entering perfectly.

He finally got up from the ground, and came over to feel his fiancee's hands gently caressing her face, while gently holding her neck to have her closer to him, so he could enjoy that kiss he wished would last forever, kiss that had sealed his commitment with an unwavering promise which extended for what both had seemed hours, under the sunlight who was the only witness to their union, while in the distance a small raven flew out from the trees, moving away from that scene towards the horizon.

When they finally separated, they stared at each other, complementing almost completely, only one piece was missing and as if they had summoned it, Yang appeared from the doorframe.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She exclaimed happily when he finally found them. Without hesitation, she ran towards them to hug them and they both did not hesitate to receive her with open arms. Joining the three in a symbolic embrace, now they were really complete.


	6. Chain of Roses

Tai looked nervous, not because he was in a dangerous situation, or because he was facing a Grimm as he was when he was young, maybe if he was in his hunter suit and had his fighting gloves he would feel safer than in a black suit and although he had been in this situation before, he had never had to be right in front of the altar.

No grimm, hunter or strange thing that has left Remnant's darkest and most remote places scared him so much. It was strange how love worked, one day his greatest desire was to desperately seek Raven's attention, and now that person who in the past had sought his affection and attention became his wife.

And that thought generated both fear and joy in his heart, like waking from a long sleep and realizing that there was no need to keep looking, there was no better time to wake up and realize it. Both had shared happy moments in the past, but this one was even more special, despite the achievements and failures.

Perhaps that was his greatest fear, to think that as Raven this happiness could be as ephemeral as in the blink of an eye. If Summer had wanted it, she would have abandoned it the first time they met after several years, leaving him alone with all his responsibilities and problems.

She stayed by his side even after everything that had happened between the two, constancy, perseverance and love had kept them together. And far from the past separating them, the present had united and strengthened them, so that now is the conclusion to their long journeys.

It was then that the nuptial march began to sound, and with it the doors opened behind him, he could not help turning around. He saw all the guests, all his fellow hunters, his friends and former Beacon teammates, as well as James Iron Wood, Winter Schnee, the now Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Perhaps the only ones missing from all of them who had attended were Raven and Qrow, but if he was honest, he didn't care if they were there or not, since his eyesight didn't focus on any of them.

He focused on the two people who had entered the cathedral, his little daughter who carried a small basket with flowers in one hand, dressed in a tender white dress and a tiara with delicate lilac flowers adorning her golden hair.

And the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, in a beautiful white wedding dress, that highlighted her whiteish skin, which was complemented by white roses in one of her hands and a transparent veil that let her see in detail her Dark hair made up in a masterful way, braided and arranged together with a small white tiara, which was accompanied by small white roses.

She looked beautiful, smiling calmly as she walked towards him. It was an ephemeral and indescribable beauty, more for that little pearl necklace, which combined perfectly with her silver eyes. Tai looked hypnotized by that sight, by the natural beauty of Summer and seeing her like this made all fears disappear.

Her step was safe and firm, holding Yang walking together towards the altar where Tai was waiting for them hypnotized, an image that made him smile calmly. When they arrived they both positioned themselves next to Tai, who couldn't stopped seeing Summer.

It was a beautiful rose and perhaps best of all it was his. Finally, after so many things that had happened, after all the things that had happened and suffered, here they were, in front of the altar, more than willing to start the ceremony.

The reverend's words were heard throughout the cathedral, the guests listened attentively to his sermon. But Tai could barely hear those words from the priest, he was more focused on Summer, he really couldn't stop seeing her, his eyes were anchored to her beauty.

Having imagined this moment, this precise moment in his story was something completely unexpected, thinking and recalling all the events that had led him to this were certainly a series of events in which he never had any control.

In his youth he felt with the absolute control of all, the "Dragon of Supreme Fire" The nickname that his father had given him after discovering his semblance, destined to greatness to give his life to combat, to the training of Martial arts and continue to improve their technique day by day.

It was because of those outstanding abilities that he was accepted in Beacon without any doubt, when he arrived and feeling like a big fish in a pond of fish of equal size didn't help him much, but he was not just any fish swimming in that pond, he was a dragon.

And he wanted to show that to everyone, the girls saw him as something unattainable and he was the envy of the boys, his presence was to be feared, his fighting style was something that no duelist or martial arts student could match, fight with an unconventional weapon for hunters and still be able to beat Grimms Class S only with fists and strategy was something that was not seen every day.

"Dragon Tooth's," as their hunter knives were called, remembered that on the handles the steel knuckles were the only thing he used to fight, leaving the blades as an alternative in his direct and aggressive combat. And his semblance was the perfect addition to fight even the toughest Deathstalker.

During his academic life he never saw anyone as a rival or a goal to beat. And yet Raven was that, something he wanted to reach one day. With her, Qrow, his best friend, adopting him as his brother, part of himself and who he would become.

And Summer always seemed to be the closest to him, a friend to hold on to, who had supported him in good times and bad times for a long time.

The STRQ Team had overcome thousands of adversities, they had become the best of their generation. They had done so many special missions, from the simplest to the most dangerous, they had accomplished many things together, as a team, as a family.

Ties that he believed would never be broken and that would strengthen even more over time, moments like the camps in the forest while hunting for their goals, sharing the fire together as a team, being able to help in times of need. Grow, adapt to circumstances and survive to see the sunrise once more.

Those were the things he longed for most in the past, how he met Summer on the Beacon acceptance test to meet with the Brawen siblings. The tests they had faced, the first Sports Festival championship they had won, the three consecutive victories they had achieved together, the feeling of being invincible to be able to retire undefeated.

The cognitive ability tests, if he hadn't had Summer helping him at all times, probably would have failed half of those tests. His strength was in combat and not in knowledge skills. The constant looks he gave Raven day by day, lost in her crimson eyes, his constant calls for attention, trying to make her look at him desperately.

Showing off not only your physique, but his muscles. Things so superficial that only other girls noticed, but that she never showed any interest.

The days he helped Qrow train, not only how to fight with his weapon, affectionately nicknamed Harbinger, but how to use his fists in a fight where he could not have the help of his weapon.

Those memories were what made him smile, especially now. For a person in those memories had been constant no matter what, he had always been there.

Summer she had been his first companion, she had been there when he needed to be heard, she was also there to help him with the most difficult tasks and jobs, she saw him when he trained, she encouraged him in every failed attempt to get Raven's attention, she had comforted him the day his father had died, she had been the one who supported him in his decision to finally declare Raven at the prom. Even if that meant she should give up on him as long as he was happy.

She was his maid of honor and now she was at his side, not as a friend, not as a shoulder to cry on, a discreet admirer or as a godmother. Now she was becoming his wife, it was then that, among the distant echoes the father asked that both be held by the hands, Summer left her small bouquet of roses in the hands of her daughter Yang, then see Tai in the eyes.

He took her hands sighing slightly in doing so, feeling blissful that this moment in his life. If his self of the past saw him, he would surely feel ashamed, the Supreme Fire Dragon had felt terrified of this, but his self of the past would also be happy to have been able to find what he was looking for so long and was always by his side.

And while holding her hands, she could feel the softness of her rose's petals, and in her silver gaze he could also see that, that expression that gave him peace and security, feelings he had never managed to experience even with Raven herself, something that gave peace to his thoughts, his mind and his memories.

"TaiYang Xiao Long, do you accept this woman as your legitimate wife, to love her, care for her and respect her, in health and disease until death do you part?" Asked the bishop, while he saw the man with blond hair in front of him.

He sighed for a long time preparing to respond.

"Yes I do." he replied, smiling at his rose with total certainty in his words.

"And you, Summer Rose, do you accept this man as your legitimate husband, to be faithful to doubt and adversity, in health and disease until death do you part?" The bishop asked again, referring to her while he saw her

"I do." She said without question, without doubt or fear in her words, only happiness.

After the bishop's final words, Tai lifted the veil over Summer to see those silver eyes he had fallen in love with, tenderly bringing Summer's face close to him, joining their lips in a kiss that would unite them forever. Yang laughed with excitement and joy, followed by the crowd that saw them supporting them with applause of excitement and joy for the newly married couple.

Summer and Tai joined their foreheads after that long kiss, until they felt little Yang who also asked to join the moment, being lifted in her father's arms. So that they could kiss their daughter's cheeks between them.

That was how the photographers approached to portray that moment forever. And among the three posed, Tai carrying his daughter sitting on his shoulder leaning on his arm, Summer took her husband's hand, smiling at the cameras was a moment they wanted to treasure forever.

Tai saw with emotion, the happiness of those moments could not be compared by anything else in the world. He felt how Summer squeezed his hand slightly, drawing his attention, she saw him with a calm smile, without saying anything she wanted to express something important, it was not until he saw how she lightly placed her hand on her belly that he without her said anything, she had revealed everything.

That only confirmed that better things would come in the future, a new member of his family was on his way. The Xiao Long Rose family enjoyed their moment, in the distance, a man with white hair watched the scene, did not express many emotions, but he felt happy for them, he felt happy that they had found love and a family together.

But, although his happiness for that small family was undeniable. The truth was that he felt bad for Qrow, he couldn't have anticipated this happening. He promised to take care of her, promised to make sure she was happy regardless of the cost of keeping Qrow's secret, he believed that when the mission will end, he could have attended, but in other circumstances.

It had been a couple of months since they last spoke. Three years and there were still no traces of the maidens, Salem, or those who worked with her.

Three years and still nothing. Three years away from his rose and his Master. Three years believing that his rose will continue to wait for him at home, he did not have the heart to tell his friend what was going on at the time, while he was hiding and trying to survive every day in the most dangerous mission he had done until the date. The woman he loved had married the man he considered his brother.

He didn't have the courage, the heart or the right way that his Rose was no longer his. And he didn't wanted to know what would happen when he will return and find out the horrible truth. He sighed feeling guilty and listening in advance to the words that Qrow would shout at him and Tai with the purest hatred.

But for now, he just wanted to let that little family enjoy their moment, until the day Qrow returned. He sighed, looking up at the sky, to see a small raven standing on one of the windows.

He recognized it, but said nothing. This little raven looked at the couple as they took pictures, didn't know if she felt happy, sad, angry or betrayed. But she was not the one to feel that way, after abandoning her husband and daughter. That little raven saw the white-haired man and he looked back at her. And without more to say, the raven flew off to get lost on the horizon. Burning in her own sadness and misery.

Letting Summer and Tai's family be happy, after all that day that was all that mattered.


	7. The Blooming of a Rose

**I**t was the time of autumn, usually in such a dark time it only meant the arrival of winter and with winter, the leaves of the trees died, as well as the flowers and plants.

But even with such a cold and bleak climate, the arrival of autumn had brought something special in the moors of Signal, a beautiful red rose had been born in the fields of the region, a small flower born from the seeds of a White Rose and a Dragon.

What the darkest date would mean had brought a new meaning with the birth of a rose, a much deeper meaning for the family that was in that little house in the middle of nowhere.

While the proud father was leaving the room, the delivery had been a success, the doctors had already retired, leaving only a nurse attending to the baby and the mother. Tai had come to see her eldest daughter, who had spent the last two hours waiting outside her parents' room, to find out why there was so much fuss. She didn't understood why Mom had looked so bad, or why doctors had to get to the house in the absence of a vehicle to transport her.

"Hello, my little dragon, how are you?" He asked approaching Yang, who, sitting on the floor, looked anxious.

"I'm fine" She answered in a muted tone, slightly looking away to a corner of the hall, she did not understand what could be bothering his daughter, but he could assume that she got scared for her mother and her baby brother.

"Hey, what is it Yang? I see something annoys you" He mentioned sitting next to his daughter.

"No, I'm upset... Just worried, mommy will be fine?" Asked raising her eyes to her father who smiled, stroking her head slightly.

"Don't worry Yang, mom will be fine, a friend is just checking that everything is fine with her and the baby." He said quietly trying to reassure her, but she didn't seem convinced of that, unless she wanted to know about the baby. "Hey... I feel something bothering you Yang, there is something wrong?"

"Mommy and daddy, are they going to stop loving me?" Yang asked directly, getting to the point of what was really happening to her, surprising Tai, he looked away from the carpet in the hall, but far from feeling strange or indifferent to what his daughter had said, he surrounded her with his arm to bring her closer

"Hey, mom and I are never going to stop loving you Yang, where do you get those ideas?" He asked sympathetically, to make him feel more secure.

"A kids at school told me that their daddies had stopped loving them when their little brothers were born and I don't want that fool to you two stop loving me" Yang said looking away to the dark hall next to her, Tai sighed, but Far from feeling furious about how his daughter had called her sister, he understood her, he understood that yang childish fear of thinking that just because her sister was born they would stop paying attention or care.

"Don't little Yang, don't say that" He said bringing his daughter closer to him, so she would feel in company. Little Yang's fears were less than unfounded.

"Mommy and daddy love you, because you were the bond that united them... And now with this new baby, the bond that unites us as a family will make us even stronger. You'll see... And well... I have a feeling you're going to love your little sister a lot-

"Really daddy?" Yang asked with her eyes shining with illusion.

"I assure you little dragon" He said hugging her tightly. It was in those same moments, where a blonde woman with glasses left the room, tired but satisfied that she could help her old friends as much as possible, Tai got up taking her daughter's hand in his to talk to her.

"Tai, now you can pass. Summer and your baby are ready for visits." Commented the young woman while wiping her hands with a small towel after giving assistance to both Summer and the newborn.

"Ah, very well, thanks Glynda, I don't know what we would have done without your help" Tai said shaking her hand with that of her former partner and friend.

"Don't mention it Tai, all for helping a couple of good friends." She responded by shaking hands with Tai to step aside letting the father and his firstborn pass to see their roses.

Tai sighed to kneel in front of her daughter with a tattooed smile on her face, took her by the shoulders and sighed again with joy.

"Yang, come, I want you to meet someone" He asked taking her daughter's little hand, who nodded shyly with her head.

They both walked into the room, to be greeted by a majestic scene, next to the windows, a dark-haired woman with red tips and light skin held in her arms covered by a small red blanket to the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She could not express in words what she felt or saw before her eyes, a beautiful summer rose had given life to a small autumn rose. It was a simply perfect feeling.

Summer looked up to see her beloved family with that smile as full of affection as just seeing her baby in her arms. Tai approached sitting next to her, fixing his eyes to the baby. She was so beautiful, he didn't know who she was, he didn't know who she was going to become, but the moment he saw her just like Yang, she couldn't help but falling in love for her.

Yang who saw her parents waiting for their permission to approach. She looked shy and insecure, but it was Summer herself who asked her to come closer, she wanted her daughter to see her little sister, Yang still with fear slowly approached her parents. Tai carried her to help her get on the bed and there she could see a little girl with small dark hair and red tips, just like her mother's.

She was really very small; she could say it was a tiny version of her mother. The tranquility that the baby had was incredible. She was completely asleep, but as soon as Yang approached to see her more closely, she opened her eyes revealing an intense silver color in them, when their eyes met, the little girl smiled and Yang in response did the same.

"Yang... this is your little sister; her name is Ruby"

"Mom, she is very small and pretty, she has your eyes" She bring one of her hands to the baby, who also did the same. The difference in size was considerable, just little Ruby was able to grab the index finger.

Yang could not stand the emotion and began to laugh happily along with her little sister. While both parents saw their daughters, sharing their first fraternal bond.

Tai looked at Summer confused, he thought they were going to give the baby another name. But Ruby didn't sound bad at all.

"Ruby... it's beautiful. She's beautiful, she's perfect" Whispered Tai, smiling slightly. Summer looked back with tenderness in her eyes sighing to see how his daughters laughed. And between family they shared that little moment together.

"It is..." Summer replied without being able to look away from her baby, in the end, all these years had borne fruit.

The planted seeds had given new shoots and the little flower of autumn had brought with it a new hope for the family, a hope that in the distance they could imagine as a hope of better and happier times could only come.

Autumn meant a dark time, full of uncertainty, but instead for that little family now it had a new meaning, a meaning of hope, autumn meant the arrival of winter but after winter came spring, things died but they were reborn, an old flower died, but a young rose arrived to take its place.

Beyond the garden, in the valleys where the flowers grew, a white summer rose gave life to a red autumn rose.

And beyond the unexplored territories, an old raven saw in the distance a castle hidden in the ignominious crimson fog, for the first time in years, he could see what he had been looking for for so long, years and years of undercover search had given results.

"Command, command do you hear me?" Asked the man finally showing signs of life after months incommunicado. On the other side of the line the man could only hear static.

"Damn it..." He growled annoyed and then began to adjust the signal of his communicator.

"Command, here nevermore 01 do you hear me? Change. Command please I need you to answer, change..."

"Qro ... Qrow, it... you?" A voice responded from the other side of the line causing the man to sigh calmly.

"Yes, it's me... Command, I found the queen's fortress, I repeat, I found the fortress, over..." He said peeking slightly to see again the installation lost in the mist of blood.

"Qrow ... I need ... that you… Rep... at we can't... we are losing..." The man's voice on the other side of the radio was audible, but it was cut off, Qrow could only imagine that unusual weather conditions in the area could be the causes, but there was not so much time to think about it. I had a message to deliver at any rate. "Damn it..." He said trying to adjust his communicator as well as possible. "You damn piece of trash!

"Qrow... do y... hear me, can you confirm... Qrow, Qrow! Can you hear me? Can you confirm, over" The voice was audible but distant, so the man did not hesitate to speak before losing the signal again.

"Nevermore 01 to the Command, I have found the fortress, I repeat, I have found the fortress, sending coordinates." He ended up taking his old scroll, to start sending the radio signals to beacon, so he collapsed on the ground sighing heavily after Having achieved its first objective.

He had succeeded, finally after four long years he had managed to obtain the exact coordinates of Salem Castle, so he neither short nor lazy took a photo of him and his companions from his dark infiltration suit. Nostalgic, he caressed Summer's image with his thumb, he smiled calmly, taking out, next to that photo, a ring with a small silver rose carved on the metal, with a small white diamond on the tip.

"I'm going home short stack, I'm going home..." He whispered, pressing the ring on his hand and pressing the picture on his chest, wishing he could see his rose once more.


	8. Troubled Past: Part 1

**I**t was strange, the air was calm, he was not used to the weather after five years outside his region, even more so than the tranquillity of a rural commune, he had become used to the erratic and strange climate that the world of Remnant offered.

He had followed the only clue Summer had left him, a small letter where she could be, for a moment he was scared to think that she had left the apartment and it had been ransacked, but no. She simply looked for an even quieter place to settle for the arrival of her beloved Qrow.

Everything indicated that Summer had contacted an old friend and that he now lived with him, to help him pay the bills and help him at home. That friend could not be other than Tai, he supposed that after Raven left him and his baby about 5 years ago Summer supported him, as the good friend she was.

He could not imagine anything else since Tai and Summer had had a troubled past, more because of the fact that Tai, only sought the attention of his sister, never to see at his side a girl who had loved him so much. She was a good person. And from what she had said in her letter, she could have settled for a while, to continue her life as a huntress. Helping Tai, fighting for a better Remnant, and trying to bear the weight of his departure next to a good friend. But now he was here, ready to confront his past and continue moving forward with his future.

Upon arrival, he landed on one of the nearby tree branches, it had been years since he saw that house for the last time, it even looked like it had grown a little, Tai had really remodelled it. He remembered it smaller and humbler, now it really seemed like a place where he would like to live, but that could wait for later.

Now he had to meet someone he had not seen in many years, talk to her and make the proposal he could not make the last time they met. Maybe out of fear, maybe because I felt it was too soon. But he knew the truth, he had not proposed it because in his mind was the thought that, at some point in his mission, he could have died.

Of course, asking her to marry before the mission may have offered him a quieter and more peaceful death, but he wanted to be able to do this right after he returned, as a way of telling her that it didn't matter how hard a situation was. Or the danger of a mission, he would always return to her side. Importing little time and distance.

It was there that he saw her, his heart almost exploded when he saw her again, she looked as beautiful as the last time he saw her, although obviously the changes of the time on her skin were noticeable she was still as beautiful as before, he noticed something else and it was that she had let her hair grow, she had accommodated it majestically, with a pair of braids on the sides of her hair, dropping the rest down, she was wearing a very pretty white apron, with red roses printed on the cloth and white kitchen gloves felt a delicious smell coming from the window where I saw her. The unmistakable smell of cookies.

In those moments I wanted to be able to try them, she always had a secret recipe that any pastry would envy. Qrow in his bird form could not show it, but he was happy to know that she was fine. Ozpin had done his part of the deal and now he was ready to return to his life before accepting his mission. He planned a bit, coming down from the tree to then change to his human form. He could have put on something other than his old hunter suit, but it was his best outfit at the time.

He had chosen a bouquet of precious roses for that occasion. He was more than sure she would like them, he wasn't very adept at that kind of detail, but she was worth it. It was worth every lien spent, after that he directed his free hand towards the inside pocket of his jacket, to find a small velvet box, where it contained the small ring with the rose in it.

He recalled that when he bought it he had to spend almost a fortune to be able to make the order.

He had to work very hard to get enough Lien for the jeweller to do something like that.

It had cost almost as much as the mission that took a lot of time and effort. But having found the fortress of Salem and the Maiden of Fall, he could finally take a break

"Well... Let's do this" He said to knock on the door, knocking that rumbled that seemed to rumble throughout the home. For a moment there was silence, but then he heard that melodious voice once more.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming," said the woman from the inside, Qrow smiled, sounded really happy and hoarse, maybe too much. Something was not right, he did not know what it could be. But his intuition told him that something was wrong, but he thought that feeling was just nonsense, maybe it was all nonsense created by his mind to distract him.

After all, Summer had overcome her childhood romance with Tai, it was her rose in the letter she had expressed, she was her rose and always would be... He heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Followed by the locks that began to unlock the door, he sighed raising the bouquet of flowers with both hands ready to see her once more.

"Good morning what can I...?" He wasn't ready for the next thing he saw. When she opened the door, the first thing he could see was a baby in her arms, next to a little girl with blond hair and purple eyes. For a moment they both looked at each other for a long while, while Qrow looked at Summer and vice versa without saying a word, but in their eyes, one could see surprise along with a strange feeling of sadness. Especially that of Qrow who couldn't take his eyes off the little girl in Summer's arms. It was a much smaller version of her. She had her hair, her skin and her eyes. And the hand with which she held it had a ring made of the same silver that her eyes were made of.

I didn't understand what was happening, even if it was as clear as water. And so it was that he returned his gaze to Summer, who still looked as surprised as he was, but terrified at the same time. It seemed that he was seeing a ghost, or a dead man returned to life.

"Mommy ... who is this man?" Yang asked holding on to the skirts of her mother who without hesitation handed her over to her little sister.

"Uh... He's an old friend Yang" She answered as she gave Ruby to her adopted daughter. "Hey, why don't you and Ruby eat a couple of cookies? I have to talk to this man..." She said as calmly as she could, and although Yang was uneasy at the sight of that man in front of the doorframe, she nodded slightly.

Carrying her little sister in the kitchen, it was that Summer got up from the ground, to face the red-eyed man, who could only see how the girls were leaving... and even more, surprised that one of them had said "mommy"

"Q-Qrow... You came back..." She whisper in a shaky voice.

"Yes ... I..." He looked at Summer, trying to correctly assimilate what had happened in front of him. What he was seeing...

"I brought you this..." He mentioned handing her the bouquet of roses awkwardly, while the feelings galloped violently against his chest, almost wanting to suffocate him with the rain of feelings that were threatening to make him bleed.

"Qrow they... they are beautiful..." Summer answered just as uncomfortable as he, receiving the gift with the same grief as Qrow. A moment that was supposed to be beautiful and full of emotion had been changed to an uncomfortable and painful one for both.

Qrow had not seen anything coming, everything had been so sudden.

And now... All the words he wanted to have said from the first to the last of the days that passed away vanished completely.

"Yes I... I read your letter, I assumed you would be close..." He mentioned almost whispering. While sighing heavily.

Summer looked at Qrow with sorrow, she wanted to meet him again, she really wanted to do it, but not like that. Not in this way... And certainly not after she had formed her family, she knew why and who had come. But it was what caused a clash between the two, the desire for reunion and responsibility with the family.

Summer more than anything, she thought she could let Qrow go, move on with her life and leave behind the past that tormented her and didn't let her be happy...

But now with this unexpected arrival, she didn't know what I was supposed to say or do.

"Oh yes, my letter..." Summer commented pushing away the bouquet of roses leaving them on the table near the door.  
"Qrow I... excuse me... no, when did you come back? "

"I came back yesterday..." He commented turning his gaze to the grass near the entrance.

Qrow himself was the one who most resented all this, he was gone to be able to protect her from the dangers lurking in the dark... but he couldn't be here for her and instead someone else could, and it was there that he realized that his rose It no longer belonged to him.

Someone else had stolen from him, a man whom he had considered his brother had stolen his dreams and illusions.

"That girl is Yang?" Summer leaned over the door frame sighing sadly, she knew that when she said the words she was going to say.

"Yes..." Summer replied sadly, Qrow then swallowed, clenched his teeth to ask his second question.

"And the baby, is it he's?" He asked in a whisper. He knew the answer, he knew it and he knew that hearing Summer's words affirming it would be devastating for him, but he still wanted at least one hope, something that would tell him that this was a horrible nightmare.

But unless I was in a coma and everything, I was feeling was the product of a hallucination, but I wanted to believe it was that and not what was real.

"Yes... She is my daughter Qrow, they are my daughters..." Summer answered closing her eyes slightly... And that was what ended up breaking Qrow's heart. Who could not but feel how his soul began to sink into the pits of despair, anger and sadness, so many years away, so much time wasted. All for nothing, they had taken her rose, she had a family.

She was happy and she had done all this without him. He had never felt so betrayed, he believed that bad luck only affected when someone was nearby, but the truth is that he was cursed, condemned to live under that dark shadow for the rest of his mortal life. But he didn't feel betrayed by her ... But by the one who had taken away from him who had been his last hope. I couldn't blame her, even if I wanted to, it had been 5 long years she had every right to feel abandoned, to feel unwanted ... and even to want the sadness of abandonment not to affect her, but that was the point she had had that opportunity and he lost her just the moment he left.

"They are very beautiful..." Qrow whispered having lost all life in his words. "I just wanted to know how you were and where you had gone..."

"I just wanted to come to help..." She answered looking up at him with sorrow. -And it just happened-

"I understand..." Qrow sighed watching Summer with disappointment.

Long minutes passed in silence until Qrow finally ran out of words, and Summer the same, both were completely empty. There was nothing to say, there was no way to apologize... Or to ask for more explanations, there was simply nothing between the two of us except a bitter feeling that devoured them inside.

A few minutes passed until they heard a container falling into the kitchen.

Finally breaking the moment of tension between them.

"Mommy! Come quickly, Ruby threw the cup of chocolate chips" Little Yang shouted from the kitchen. At that moment they both came back to reality, Summer turned inward worried

"I... I have to go back to my girls, Qrow..." She said trying to peek out to try to see the kitchen.

"Yeah... I... I guess I should go..." He replied turning around in silence. Summer just slowly closes the door watching the back of his old friend leave home.

After that, a long and heated discussion was taking place at the Ozpin headquarters. Furious was little, betrayed was something completely justifiable and hurt like an animal cursed and insulted to whom he had entrusted his treasure.

"Qrow... please calm down" Ozpin tried to calm his most loyal agent, but it seemed useless.

"I won't! You promised me Ozpin, you told me that you would watch her, that you would take care of her in my absence! How could you let her leave here? No... How did you allow Tai to marry her!? I trusted you and you... YOU SPITED ME IN THE FACE!"

His anger was relentless and it seemed he could get worse at any time while walking from one place to another.

"This is not right Oz, this is not right at all. You should have brought her back, you should .. You said you would take care of her...! And instead you let that damn son of a bitch take it away from me!"

"Qrow... listen" Ozpin then approached him calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't want to listen and pulled his mentor's hand off his shoulder violently.  
"I know what I promised you, son. But you must believe me when I tell you, that I could never foresee this, I tried to give her incentives to continue her search for you and not give up and try to move it away by giving it missions. Sending it to expeditions that lasted weeks sometimes. I swear I never thought this would become something serious."

Qrow suppressed a loud cry of anger and helplessness, as he clenched his face in a grimace of pain and despair. It was then that he looked into his eyes with the same anger he felt, but with tears in his eyes.

"Please, swear me that..."

"What do you want me to swear?" Asked confused at the words of Qrow.

"Swear to me that you didn't know about this, tell me... that you never knew about Tai and Summer" He asked, pushing his chest against his finger, in a desperate attempt for Ozpin to tell him the truth of the matter. Something that Ozpin of course knew.

It was that a thing of destiny, which must be so volatile and unpredictable, he hadn't really known about Summer and Tai's relationship until their wedding day. But he had known that something had been being formulated in that home for years. The same years that Qrow passed far from home and that for the same reason, both had joined in sacred marriage, Ozpin had to hide that truth from him so that he would not blur his mission.

But contrary to what he imagined, he knew that he had betrayed him, he had betrayed the person who after so many years had come to regard him as a son.

"I swear, I didn't know anything about this Qrow" He lied piously, while Qrow's expression changed to a quieter one, but still, his shattered soul forced him to fall to his knees on the floor.

"That's the honest truth, Qrow... sorry son, I didn't think this could happen-

"But it happened Oz... I lost her... and now... I have nowhere to go, I have no purposes, no options, no directions, I don't have ANYTHING anymore!" He shouted in anger and sadness.

"No Qrow... that's not true..." Ozpin told him kneeling in front of him to take him by the shoulders.  
"You ... you are very valuable to me, you are like a son to me, I know that this must be hard for you... but thanks to you, we have achieved what we thought was impossible, we found her fortress and we found one of the four maidens"

Qrow listened in silence, although the pride in Ozpin's voice was real, the sorrows on the dark-haired man's back didn't feel that way.

"Am I really helping to win this war between you and Salem? Am I really making a difference? Please... Tell me... Tell me Oz... All this was it worth it?" He begged, raising his broken look in tears, to which Ozpin without hesitation hugged him tightly.

"Yes Qrow... all this is for a greater good son... for a much greater good..."

Shortly after Qrow was seen sitting in an old bar drinking his sorrows and trying to forget what had happened, he was even more lost than before. His father, a man who despised to death, used to spend nights like this.

Getting lost in the soft relief of alcohol, letting the drink take away both your conscience and his sorrows. He hated his father, but he was right about something, it was better to lose himself in alcohol, than to face the sad and dark reality.

He whipped the glass cup hard on the table.

"Barman... serve me another one now..." He asked reluctantly, with his arms resting on the table and his head resting on them.

"Hey, don't you think you've drunk too much?" The bartender asked, looking sadly at the man on the bar.

"I'm celebrating my 'victory' so I'll tell you when it's enough, now serve me another god damn drink!" He demanded hitting the table hard.

"Serve it yourself" The bartender replied, sliding the bottle so that he will leave him alone, then began to move away from him.

"Yeah, go away you damn piece of trash!" He said taking the glass cup and throwing it at him, the bartender was lucky to dodge it, but even more to prevent the crystals from falling on him.

Qrow, he took the bottle in his hands while at the table, he could only see that old photo venting and drinking all his sorrows from the bottle the bartender had given him, taking a long, heavy, bitter drink. It wasn't until he heard someone opening the door behind him that he stopped drinking, he looked over his shoulder, but pulled it away even faster than when he deflected it.

"Qrow" He was called by a blond-haired man approaching him, but Qrow didn't want to see or hear him, he didn't want to know anything more about him.

"Go away..." He answered taking the picture from the table, to keep it in his jacket to take another drink again.

"Friend, I'm just here to talk," replied the other man sitting next to him.

"There's nothing to talk about..." Qrow replied, looking away from where his former best friend was. Tai looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away, he didn't want to see or hear him, he had ruined the only important thing he had. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Well... Summer told me that you were back and I assumed you would be here" Tai replied, leaning on the bar.  
"Anyway, this was the place where we met to drink-

"Oh... so you remember that? Great! Incredible, why don't you go and tell that to someone who gives a damn?" He said sarcastically and annoyed in his drunken voice.

"Qrow, buddy I just came to talk to you, I'm worried about you just like Summer"

"Nope... She's not..." Qrow replied finally turning his gaze to him.

"She has a family... She has two daughters, what does she care about an idiot like me? Huh? And you... you're the one who should care less about my life, you should be more focused on your stupid family than on a damn drunk"

He spits those words in anger, while Tai himself sighed heavily, he had never seen him so bad and he had never seen him so furious.

"Qrow... Please listen to me brother..." He asked trying to get him to get up, in order to take him to a quieter and more private place. But Qrow pushed him violently away from him.

-Do not tell me so! - He screamed with fury and pain in his words. -I considered you my brother, part of my family Tai ... and you go, and ... YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I had dreams, hopes and all that was ruined by you, because of your fucking guilt- He exclaimed throwing the bottle to the ground, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

"You... You have no right to come here and ask me to speak, you have no damn right!"

Tai had come to talk to him calmly, only because of the old days, but because of his attitude and even more because of the way he responded after he left Summer and returned after years as if nothing was what really make angrier the blond man.

"I was not the one who ruined it, Qrow, I didn't go to your house and I took the first opportunity I saw. She came to me, seeking comfort after you abandoned her" He replied severely pointing accusatorily.

"I didn't abandon her!" He exclaimed rapidly and hurt, like a dog that had been kicked again and again in the past.

"So where were you?" He asked sternly, approaching him, forcing Qrow to avert his gaze. "Where were you in these 5 years, Qrow?" but Tai's arrogance was forcing him to tell him why he had to leave.

"Answer back!" He exclaimed blaming him for his own misfortune, a misfortune that Qrow himself had already assumed and accepted. He looked up and with a whisper replied.

"Arkadia..." He said without further silencing Tai, who could not continue talking.

Arkadia was the team of Black Ops missions that were carried out in secret, one of Vale's most powerful intelligence and espionage units, missions that could not be given to anyone and that in many demanded years of blood, sweat and tears to be completed successfully, without being killed or endangered to the kingdom or their loved ones.

"I lost 5 years of my damn life in Arkadia with the only hope that at the end of my rose would be waiting for me at home. And you took it from me, there's nothing to talk about Tai. You ruined my damn life, I had never felt so alone, like when I met the great Tai Yang Xiao Long. Since I met you, everything I've loved it's gone, ruined, turned into shit, I AM NOTHING! And I will never forgive you for it..." He said turning his back, staggering a little to sit back in front of the bar.

"Qrow... I ..."

"Don't say you're sorry, don't say anything" He mentioned without looking back. "Just get lost, we're not brothers, We're nothing," He said moving away from him.

Tai, maybe out of grief... Or maybe because he had maliciously killed Qrow, he didn't want this to end like this, he was his friend, he was his brother, he didn't want to leave it that way. He sighed approaching him slightly, to put his hand on his shoulder trying to call his common sense. But Qrow was more than done of Tai, he pulled away just to punch him hard in the face, surprised Tai had no choice but to receive that blow.

It had been so fast that he hadn't even managed to activate his aura or his semblance in time. After all, he still considered him part of his family.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" He said hitting him hard again in the face.  
"Weren't you the man? The Alpha Male? Let's prove it now you worthless sack of excrement! Show me what you're made of" He insulted hitting him again and again.  
"You are the best man, aren't you? You are the best us." He yelled at him while he kept hitting him, but Tai didn't respond to the aggression, he just stood there while Qrow kept hitting him without defending himself, he accepted it.  
"Come on, hit me, show me that you are the best man!" He shouted at him with fury in both his voice and his blows.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight you damn son of a bitch, fight..." He demanded while he continued to attack him, so it was that Tai finally responded, but instead of responding as he expected. He looked up just to see how he was holding his fist, with bruises on his face and bleeding nose, he still didn't deign to give it a simple blow.

"Is it not enough with what you have done to me? Hey? Even when you snatched everything from me... Do you refuse to show me what you are capable of? Even when you won, do you still humiliate me? Why don't you hit me you bastard? Here I am!" He exclaimed, hitting his chest with his palms. - Hit me! HIT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Tai listened to him, and although a very small part wanted to hit him. It could not be. I didn't want to hurt Qrow anymore.

"I can't..." The blond-haired man replied.

"Why not?" Asked the man with dark hair between sobs and tears of anger in his voice.

"Because you are my brother..." He replied feeling his chin tremble.

And that was what ended up breaking Qrow, he clenched his teeth. And he pushed it hard.

"You are a coward, you are a fucking coward..." He replied moving away from his path. Tai stared at the floor, while the red-eyed man slowly walked away, he sighed sadly to look behind his back watching as Qrow left.

"Qrow... please wait, brother, I must talk to you" He asked leaving the establishment, but Qrow had already disappeared. "Qrow? Qrow!? QROW!" Tai tried to call him desperately looking from side to side, but all he could see was a raven flying away.

Shortly after Tai returned home and barely entered Summer received him worried, he was full of bruises on his face and blood on his nose. Luckily the girls were playing in their room so they wouldn't have to see their father like this. She began to caress her husband's face carefully, trying to check the blows he had received. Tai took his wife's hand and looked into her eyes, feeling defeated.

"I couldn't make him come to reason..." He said sighing heavily, then Summer hugged him tightly, he knew that he was not only hurt outside, but inside.

Both had entered his room, Summer put alcohol on his wounds and bruises, then put adhesive bands on his face to help him heal, it hurt, but Tai made no sound, just let his wife heal him.

They were silent, thinking about everything that had happened that day with Qrow and Tai. She knew this would happen, in one way or another she knew it, she wanted to ignore it and even imagine that it would never happen much less that day, she was happily ignoring it and avoiding thinking that Qrow wouldn't really come back, she felt guilty about it, ignoring the existence of her old love but as with Tai, she couldn't just ignore what had happened between the two. And Tai neither.

"Hey..." She called him almost whispering. "I know you're not okay, but I need you to tell me what happened." She asked him sweetly, but he averted his gaze, then snuggling his head into the legs of his wife, who began to lightly stroke his head.

"I tried to talk to him, it didn't work out. He didn't want to listen, he was more than furious with me. And I couldn't even answer..." Tai replied feeling Summer's caresses in his hair.

"Did he told you why he left?" She asked as she waited patiently, while he looked down at the floor of the bed.

"Arkadia, that was all he said and after that, I think it all made sense..." He mentioned covering his eyes with his right hand. "He told me that I ruined his life, and somehow he's right, I..."

"Oh..." Summer whispered sadly while raising her head slightly.  
"It's not your fault Tai, I should have been more patient..." She said in a sad and disappointed tone, something that Tai looked at with confusion and surprise.  
"Don't take it as if I didn't love you, Tai, I definitely love you... this place… this lovely life, It's all I ever dreamed... But if I had known that taking it would be hurting Qrow I..." It was with that that Tai stood up to her worried about the words of his wife.

"Do you still love him Summ?" He asked, rising in front of her feeling a huge turn in her chest, which she also hurt her internally, did not want to deny it, but didn't want to accept it ...

"Yes, Tai... I love him very much, he as you are and will always be a very important part of my life..." She answered looking away, but then returned with tears in her eyes.  
"But my life is here with you, and I do love him, but you are my world. You, our daughters, our little home. And that will never change Tai, I swear to you for what I love most, you gave me this life. You gave me Yang, you gave me my baby Ruby, and never doubt that I love you with all my being..."

She told him then to gently put her lips on Tai's.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tai... I promise" She added looking back into his eyes, causing him to surround her with his arms from the waist, snuggling his head into her belly carefully, so she would continue to caress him and showing affection, she was his rose and nobody was going to snatch it, not again.

"What are we going to do Summ?" He asked completely lost in the arms of her beloved. Trying to find comfort desperately in the petals of her rose.

"I don't know Tai, but something will come to us..." She replied kissing his head tenderly, while still caressing him calmly. And in the meantime, in the door frame, Yang saw his parents discreetly, wondering what the two of them were talking about.

**The next morining...**

A strange man in a dirty white suit was lying in one of the nearby streets, he seemed to be sleeping with a newspaper on his lap. It was not until a shadow approached him that he finally began to regain consciousness.

"Wow... So this is you now? How pathetic" Said the woman with dark hair and red eyes in front of him.

"Yeah... yeah, fuck you too..." He replied tired and with a horrible hangover.

"Get up before you embarrass yourself in public, or me" She asked him to help him stand up while he slowly and with his help began to get up, only to later recharge on a nearby wall and thus throw up everything He had drunk the night before.  
"Ugh... The great Qrow Brawen, in all his glory. Just look at yourself, how low you have come"

"Aye, but you should have seen how I left the other guy last night, Burp...!"

The woman looked away when she started vomiting again.

"Agh, for the lord... You're a damn mess, just look at yourself. You are disgusting, you stink of alcohol, mud and vomit"

"Yes... I call it the great life" Qrow replied spitting on the floor in his pool of vomit. "What are you doing here Raven? You didn't come just to reprimand me and tell me how much I stink, did you?"

She crossed her arms as she watched her brother who slowly turned to her.

"You should take the alternative that I gave you when I told you... Just look at yourself, you could have been a great general... and even a great leader for our tribe, but instead, you are here rotting in your own misery" She answered looking at her brother disappointed.

"Yeah... Look who says it, the one who abandoned her stupid husband and daughter as if they were a trash bag" Said staggering summoning Raven's wrath.

"You have no right to tell me that, you among all have no right to tell me that" Raven replied angrily, pointing him as the maker of his own misfortune.

"Well, at least I was doing something to ensure peace in our world, while you went to play bandit with that group of psychopaths" He mentioned Qrow tired and overwhelmed by the words of his sister and the damn pain of head that I experienced.

"How dare you say that? I remind you that you and I used to be part of that same tribe, so don't dare to insult our family" Raven replied with the fury still palpable in his voice.

"Uhuh... of course, if you can call that a 'Family' then you and I have a very different concept to what that word means" Replied Qrow approaching his sister, who had to look away from the dense smell of alcohol that his brother issued.

"And I think you trust Ozpin too much to know that everything is useless" Raven said with a trace of resentment in her voice, after that exchange of words she tried to relax."

"I didn't come to fight with you, I came to make you a proposal..."

"Look... Now I'm not in the mood to listen to the nonsense you want to tell me, unless you invite me a couple of drinks to overcome the hangover I suggest you keep your words" He asked reluctantly as he began to pull away. Raven looked at him furiously, but at the same time he didn't want to have to wait until he was willing enough to speak in order to reach an agreement.

"Ok... But you better listen, why else I'm going to kill you" Raven responded by pushing him with his shoulder as he passed by. Something that... really surprised Qrow.

"Wow ... You must be in serious trouble if you're willing to pay me a drink..." He said looking at the back of his sister with surprise in his eyes, something that caught Raven's attention instantly.

"Shut your stupid mouth and walk..."


	9. Troubled Past: Part 2

A while passed and they had both found a tavern where Qrow was able to recover a bit from the hangover. With a long drink of whiskey and several rum he was ready to listen.

"So, what do you want Raven?" Asked leaving the glass on the table, while the ice inside the drink danced inside the glass bowl.

"I know you found one of the Maidens and Salem Castle." She replied seriously, surprising Qrow who did not take much importance.

"Who told you that?" He asked slightly looking away.

"I have my contacts" Raven replied looking at his brother serenely. "Ozpin is not the only one who can have infiltrates"

"Hum... and then what?" Qrow asked taking another drink of his drink.

"I need you to help me find the other 4" Raven replied by going straight to the point of the matter.

"Huh... I get it, this was all just for personal convenience, huh?" The red-eyed man said to his sister.

"No, this is not personal convenience Qrow. This is a matter of which we must gather the maidens. And I wish you were on my side brother, we need you with the bandits, I think we could find a deal that could benefit both of us" She mentioned while Qrow looked at the centre of the table thinking.

"Come, brother, you know this is a lost war. You could be a great help to bandits like in the past"

"Hm... You mean when Father beat me up for not doing something right? Or when they gave me for dead in the last looting of dust that went wrong?" the dark-haired man asked sarcastically.

"You know that Harlocke made a mistake. And that cost him his life, don't blame me for the mistakes of others" Raven responded by looking away.

"Heh... Sure, but it would have been a very nice gesture on your part... I don't know, you went looking for me?"

"You knew the risks involved in coming back for you, we couldn't risk being captured, we had to leave you so that the others could avenge you" Raven responded by pointing at him severely.  
"Anyway, you got out of there alive, you should be grateful that we didn't have to kill anyone to get you out of that place"

"That doesn't make it better..." Qrow replied by taking a sip of his drink.  
"And anyway... What would I gain if I joined you?"

"Liberty, your own identity. Do not tell me that you do not feel used, betrayed, humiliated, you could be more useful to us than here in this... place" She said looking around trying to convince him with her words.  
"You did your part, Ozpin has what he wants, you don't owe him anything. Neither he nor anyone could be better, even... you could have a second chance..."

"Heh... And that's why you abandoned your daughter?" He joked sympathetically, but that only made Raven even angrier.

"I haven't abandoned her Qrow" She responded furiously, whipping her hands on the table.

"Then... Why did that son of a bitch take my rose from me?" He asked with anger in his eyes, rising slightly from his seat. But Raven looked away from him indifferently.  
"Your love problems are not my problem. Qrow... And Tai... I don't care about him at all; I don't care if they are together or not. That weak man and that fool woman..." Saying that almost immediately he heard as Qrow hit the table hard.

"You call her that again and this conversation ends here..." He said furiously clenching his teeth. Raven looked at him for a moment without any expression on her face, but sooner rather than later she turned her eyes away from him, with no expression other than dislike.

"I don't understand why you held on to her so much and I don't know why you still hold on even after what she did" She answered getting up from her seat.  
"Just because we are siblings... I will give you time to decide. If you stay here and let you rot in a puddle of your own misery. Or come with me and really do some profit" She said pulling out her katana to open a portal.  
"Anyway... What do you have left in this dirty place? And less knowing what happened between you and that... 'Rose.' In my point of view, you no longer have many options. I will let you think about it. Until then" With that said he began to walk towards the portal without looking back.  
"You know where to find me"

"Yeah... Sure..." He said by spinning the liquid inside his glass so that it acquired the cold essence of the ice cubes inside.

To tell the truth, Raven had a point. He had lost the love of his life and his best friend had betrayed him. He only had his teacher left. He didn't know if that would still be there or if what his sister said was true, they were fighting a losing battle.

The result was already written long before he had accepted the mission of Ozpin. And even if that were true, he still had not a hint of hope, dreams or desires. Just a miserable life. Maybe joining the bandits once again wouldn't be a bad idea. He could even win, that thought the more he analyzed it, it sounded more tempting.

But Ozpin... he had been the only father figure he really had, someone to talk to and feel heard. A good friend who had supported and helped him in the most difficult moments. He could not turn his back on his mentor. Not like that, not like that...

He had lost five years of his life that he would never recover, he had lost his best friends and above all, he had lost his Rose, he really didn't have many options... Raven had really put him in check with her words...

But even if it hurt, he knew he had to resist temptation, the road to hell was always the easiest. The most seductive could be seen as a paradise, but that was only an illusion.

A cage designed specifically for him. He sighed, he had only two options at that time, stay and face his destiny or escape and join the bandits again. None sounded like a good option and none would give him back the lost opportunity. So, his only consolation at that time was to take a drink from his glass and try to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

That was how the weeks passed, the months and even a year for Qrow. Who day by day just wanted to return to the past, to that past he had lost a long time ago, drowning his miserable existence in a bottle. The more time Raven's proposal passed, it sounded more and more tempting. And at the same time in the bars of Vale, he got more used to thinking that it was the only option he had left, although Ozpin really was worried about the situation of Qrow.

There was the latent possibility that as with Raven, Qrow will attempt to defect Beacon. He had to keep it even closer, he couldn't lose it. After all, he was his best ally, he had to do something to keep him focused and give him an incentive.

While he was lost at the bar, the crimson-eyed man kept thinking and thinking, the more Lien wasted on the vice that let him stay sane. Wandering between ideas and unfinished dreams, reaching the same conclusion as always, he needed another drink.

"Qrow..." He heard a voice behind him calling him, a feminine and familiar voice. Turning his head he could see a woman with blue eyes and white hair. With a military uniform from Atlas and an authoritarian stance. He could recognize her wherever they were, they had been rivals since they studied at Beacon.

"Hm... What do you want ice queen?" He asked returning his sad look to the crystal glass in his hands.

"Get up, Ozpin requires you," She asked quietly as she approached slowly. It reeked of alcohol; from the entrance, she could smell it. How was it that Qrow had fallen so low?

"How did you find me...? wait don't tell me, you knew where I came to drink, right?" He mentioned taking a long drink of whiskey from the glass.

"No... We were looking for you in all the bars in the town. This is the only one where you frequented, that's how we found you" commented Winter sitting next to Qrow.

"That's how... we?" He asked raising his gaze slightly towards the white-haired woman, then next to her, a man appeared who recognized almost instantly, his name was James Iron Wood.

"Agh ... Ozpin sent you to look for me or you volunteered?"

"Qrow, I know you don't want to hear it, but it is very important that you come with us, we have a search and capture mission." Replied Winter looking aside avoiding the stink of alcohol that gave off Qrow  
"We need your exploration skills to ensure that the mission is a success," She said without looking at him, just looked forward trying to avoid the stench of alcohol that Qrow issued.

"Yeah… I won't do it…" He mentioned turning his eyes to the glass cup in his hands.  
"I don't want to get involved in missions like that again. Last time I was looking for a stupid castle in the middle of nowhere so that in the end everyone spits in my face. So, thanks for coming looking for me, but no thanks. There's the door"

"Qrow..."

"Brawen..." That was how the man began to walk behind the crimson-eyed man.

"We understand why you are here... Just as we understand what you had to go through for five years, it was a very dangerous mission. But you must understand that we are defenders of peace. And to keep it there must be sacrifices, great sacrifices" He commented raising his right hand.  
"I understand what you're going through. But I think this will interest you..." He commented placing his scroll in front of Qrow, who began to see the screen, his vision was blurred and misplaced, but he could see on the device the image of a rather peculiar Grimm.

He looked like a Beowolf, but his skull did not protrude from his head, rather it seemed to be inside it. Even so, he had the marks and emblems of the Beowolf-type Grimm tattooed on his skin along with the characteristic crimson color in his eyes.

"We have had reports that there was an attack in a nearby town in King's Path. And that this was what they saw coming out of here attack. It seems that it is a Grimm of classification S, and a very peculiar one due to what Ozpin told us.

"And that concerns because…?" He asked, raising his gaze slightly to the commander.  
"You don't need my help to capture it, they have the agents of Ikarus and those of Beacon to fulfill this mission"

"I'm sorry Qrow, if you want to know more about it you will have to come with us" Winter mentioned getting up from her seat. "If you want to know more... you must accompany us to the aircraft.

"Heh... and why would I go with you...? Huh? You have nothing that I want... So..."

"Qrow ..." So he heard a third voice coming from the entrance, and when he saw it he knew it was serious, because Ozpin would never come to a place of bad death like this.

"I understand you're angry, son. I understand you don't want to see us or talk to me, but I promise you, this mission will be different. I'm not going to lie to you, you really worry me" Ozpin slowly approached as Qrow watched him with surprise.  
"Me and all our fellow hunters, you are an example for them and for Beacon. See... how you destroy yourself affects us all. You are an important element for us Qrow and we need you to be on our side"

Gradually Qrow began to lower his gaze, he really did not expect to see him here together with everyone else. The fact that he had bothered to come to this place was enough to tell him that he was not alone. Even though he felt he had lost everything, he still had his support, he still needed it. Something that nobody had ever shown him in his life.

"Oz... I just want..."

"You want to forget what happened, you want... blame yourself for what happened with Summer and TaiYang. But don't do it, Qrow, it's not your fault. And if you want to blame someone, don't blame TaiYang or Summer, blame me instead, you helped me and I couldn't do the same..." Then Ozpin raised his hand towards Qrow.  
"That's why... let me amend my mistake... my dear friend."

Qrow looked at Ozpin's hand for a long time, deciding between thoughts whether or not to accept his hand. He didn't want to do it… but he had always been very fair to him, from young to adult, he kept all his promises and even to keep Summer safe… even if he couldn't foresee that Tai would steal his Rose… Ozpin he made sure she was happy in his absence... And that was worth a lot to him.  
Qrow sighed, took the last thing he had left of Whiskey and took Ozpin's hand to get up from his seat.

Qrow looked at Ozpin's hand for a long time, deciding between thoughts whether or not to accept his hand. And although he didn't want to do it. Ozpin had always been very fair to him from young to adult, he kept all his promises. And despite not anticipating the fact that Tai would steal his Rose, he kept her safe.

Ozpin made sure she was happy in his absence... And that was worth a lot to him. Qrow sighed, took the last thing he had left of Whiskey and held Ozpin's hand to get up from his seat.

"You better have more of that on the aircraft... I don't think I can handle the hangover later..." He mentioned leaning on Ozpin and James, he was barely conscious, super drunk and very sleepy, so he needed both of their help to stay standing.

"I think that coffee is what you need right now" Ozpin said taking him out of the establishment.

"And a shower, you stink of alcohol. When was the last time you bathed?" Winter asked accompanying the others.

"Without counting on Monday... For 3 weeks..." He replied amused, forcing the young woman to take her disgusted look away from him.

On the trip, Qrow could see down, as he used to do when he flew on his own, he liked to think that when he was a crow, he was free, he could fly on his own, he could escape the misfortunes that humanity and injustices against Faunus But that illusion of peace had long since been lost. And as he looked forward, he saw Beacon's facilities waiting for him once more, he sighed, covering himself better with the blanket they had given him and drinking some coffee. He had to prepare himself.

"Well... What does the mission depend on Oz?" He asked, looking up slightly.

"Well, as James and Winter already had to inform you, we have a situation with a S Class Grimm" He told showing images of the Grimm which, its appearance and composition were similar to those of a common beowulf, but with the only difference that The shape of their skull was very different from any other they had seen.

It was covered by a layer of hair and skin visibly rooted in the skull, a combination that gave the appearance was the same colour as the Grimm's fur. In turn, other parts such as claws, the exoskeleton did not protrude from the body, with the exception of its skin and the marks that adorned its body with a bright and deep crimson colour.

"It's a very curious specimen if you ask me. A few days ago, this S-Class specimen was seen in a village in Vale, in the rural region located to the east. Specifically, in King's Path… the area was attacked by Grimms and we believe it was involved in the incident"

"Huh... And what's so special about this Grimm...? Apart from being a different Grimm" He asked bringing the disposable coffee cup to his lips.

"Well, in addition to his peculiar appearance, the hunters who intercepted him in the area said that he didn't behave like the others, he was faster, stronger, calculating and above all, he had intelligence that not many Grimms possess. They also said he was able to understand, analyze and memorize the movements of his opponents" Ozpin explained by looking carefully at the screens where that beast was exposed.  
"He defeated the recon team in a matter of minutes, they said that he had surpassed them and that there was no way to face him, he was too fast and intelligent for them. They barely got out of there alive"

"Hell..." Qrow commented with a grimace of disbelief.

"We sent a Spec Ops team to the area to try to capture the target, but always in one way or another he managed to make fun of our tactics"

"And you want me to find that thing... am I wrong?" Qrow asked, accommodating himself in a thoughtful position when he saw the images, but beyond them to Ozpin himself.

"Not at all. In fact, that would be the mission as a whole, search and capture of the objective" He replied by suiting himself in his seat crossing his arms

"Excuse me to ask the question, but why do you want to capture it? Wouldn't it be better to simply find and neutralize it?" He asked in an annoyed tone, while Ozpin began to fix his glasses.

"In some other situation... Yes, it would be..." Then he changed his position to a more serious one.  
"But it is not, a Grimm Type Beowulf with these characteristics, it is a specimen that we must study in-depth" He commented rising from his seat to see better the holographic images.  
"If they are evolving, it is important to know if they can learn, understand, think or communicate, perhaps this is the first issue in their class. Eliminating it would be a mistake, an error we cannot afford. Besides..." He looked at the creature's face carefully, trying to see something, such as trying to find kinship and similarity with something he had seen in the past.  
"I promised something very important... To an old friend"

Qrow noticed those last words with some confusion, although he did not give them much importance.

Anyway, old Ozpin always had someone working by his side, and more so if he was a companion of the past or some anecdote about old friends and old glories.

"Ahhh... then a search and capture mission doesn't sound so difficult"

"And it won't be, hopefully, the mission will be an immediate success and your team won't have any casualties"

"Wait, nobody told me that I would work in a team..." He said quickly when he heard that word coming out of his mouth.

"Well, that was the surprise. In this mission you will work with a special team to capture the specimen, not because I do not you think you can't do it alone, but it is better to take preventive measures before everything gets out of control" Reasoned sitting down again.

"Hum, as long as they don't slow me down, it's fine for me..." He said looking away from Ozpin

"Calm Qrow ... I assure you, this mission will make you feel like the old days. You'll see" He commented smiling slightly, reassuring Qrow a little with his words.

After arriving, Qrow took time to rest, take a long shower and a haircut and beard, had long since done so, had focused so much on his loss that he had forgotten how good it felt to be able to rest under a Ceiling, a hotbed, a good shower or so even feel at home.

He had neglected himself so much, he had lost his centre, but if she could start over, why not him? Maybe he was cursed to live forever because of bad luck, but he could at least get his way back. What better? He was still young. So... He could afford to start once more.

Early in the day Qrow woke up. He wasn't tired, although he still had a headache for everything, he had taken the night before. Luckily, he was inside the premises, so he couldn't see out where he could sunbathe, that would be torture. So as soon as he dressed and went to the hangar where his companions were waiting for him for the mission, and there he found nothing more, nothing less than Winter.

'Great, I'm going to work with the ice queen...' He thought to himself as he approached towards her he saw Iron Wood and next to him, a woman with blond hair and emerald eyes, whitish skin and a whip in her hands  
'Huh... I didn't know Glynda was still active, this will be interesting.' He thought as he stood in front of Winter. Who still saw him contemptuously.

"You are late..." She told him with distaste in her voice.

"I had a hangover, ok? Give me a break…" He said with annoyance in his voice.  
"Anyway, the mission doesn't start until Ozpin says"

"In fact, Qrow..." It was there that Ozpin appeared from the aircraft with a discreet smile.  
"We were waiting for you to start"

"Heh, I suppose it was my fault then" He replied scratching the back of his neck with a little grief, while his other companions saw him with annoyance.

"Well, I guess I'll team up with the snowflake, the soldier boy and the president of the school committee, isn't it?"

"Professor Goodwitch..." Went ahead to say Glynda annoying.  
"And no, I'm here to monitor the mission with Ozpin, I just came to check that they have everything you may need for the mission. Captain Iron Wood from his side, will be responsible for monitoring the mission and ensuring the capture of the target from the aircraft, although Winter will accompany you on the mission."

"Huh... Then I think it's just you and I Ice Queen" Qrow said mockingly as he approached her slowly.

"Don't call me that, and no, we will be working with two more people, so I'm going to ask you to behave" She said looking up at the aircraft where another companion was leaving. A guy of lens and with crazy hair and a set of scout clothes on his body.

"Ahhh... it can't be... is it really that this fool is going to come with us?" He asked with a trace of palpable discomfort in his voice.

"I'm here to make this exploration as enjoyable as possible, I have thousands of knowledge about the Beowolf-type Grimm and their hunting habits to be able to prepare for any type of surprise attack, it is also my duty to study this exceptional specimen thoroughly, for that same reason I am reporting for duty. And it's Dr Oobleck for you." He said quickly as he lined up next to Winter, leaving Qrow with a Sour sensation when he saw and heard him speak.

"Ah... And well... who else will come with us today Oz?" He asked putting his hand in the inside pocket of his jacket to reach his liquor store

"Well, since we were facing a Grimm S class, I thought about recruiting a Spec Ops, I think it was a good option, anyway. You have worked well together in the past... I thought it would be a good idea to put you on the same team once again." Qrow looked up to see who it was, and he couldn't help spitting the liquor from his mouth on Winter's face when he saw her.

Her silver eyes, her black hair with red tips braided at the sides and joined at the back of her head in a ponytail, dressed in her white cape, her huntress suit and her weapon inside her case. She saw him with a calm and serene smile. That denoted the pleasure of being here, being able to come with her companions in the mission and see once again her dear friend.

"Hello, Qrow..." Summer said with a shy but calm voice dedicating her smile only to him, who kept seeing her with impact and surprise. Without a doubt, this mission would be like the old days.


	10. Thorns Part 1

**_T_**here was a story about a happy family, which one summer day met to celebrate the birthday of one of its members. Mom had made cookies and Dad had helped making the meal that day. Happy the girls played in the living room, while dad and mom prepared lunch, that had been a special day for the little family, and even more so after this day, mom would go on a very important mission that would mean a great change, because that would be her last mission as Spec Ops.

She had accepted the mission not because she really wanted to come back to the glory days, she had accepted the promise of being able to meet someone very important to her again.

Her life could have been interpreted as a story or a poem:

_Daughter of the roses, born of the fragile and calm summer, without having developed her thorns._

_With silver eyes among thousands of scarlet roses. Orphaned as a father and raised by her mother, who left sooner rather than later. Come the pain of the loss, could finally rise determined. Thus creating her first thorns._

_Educated to be a woman who was trained to serve good. Knowing who her spring love sent by a god, a dragon grown under a strong and true family. And a pair of crows born under fire and iron._

_She lived like a warrior, duelling with anyone who will face her. No matter who was a person or a beast, she always was the best._

_Helping her friends, who he considered her siblings. Being gentle and kind, but strong and determined when required._

_Accepting to lose her summer love, to wish happiness to her beloved. Letting the maid, he had so much sought, be able to claim with that thought._

_And receiving the second chance to fall in love with a crow that helped overcome herself. _

_And when her bird lifted, no matter the reasons she looked for and searched. For a long time, she wandered aimlessly or destiny. Until she met her former forbidden love, who was hurt by the woman who abandoned, with a little daughter who needed the love she had been denied, she without hesitation went to help him, not for sorrow but for mercy and for their old friendship._

_Finding a part of themselves that they thought they had lost. For years they spent together they had grown and learned, to lead to a night of unbridled passion._

_And in the light of dawn, they had met again. He had finally fallen in love and in the light of dawn, they had engaged._

_Time and seasons passed, the family grew and flourished even with complications._

_And in the fall a bud finally bloomed. From a White Rose had arrived a Red Rose, so beautiful and beautiful, in the form of a beautiful baby._

_With the name of her grandmother and her mother's last name, Ruby Rose, the first and last autumn's rose, was baptized. Born of a rose and a dragon, the family gathered before the arrival of their offspring._

_Life was gentle with her, offered her the opportunity to start with her new family._

_But the arrival of a dark bird was the beginning of a painful era. But she, instead of despising and hating him, couldn't help loving him. And look forward to your next reunion._

_But for now... she felt calm, for being able to enjoy a moment with her daughter._

_Her little petal, that was her biggest gift._

_She was so beautiful, a product of her love and compassion. A gift they had given her, and she couldn't help loving her. _

And while they rested from a wonderful dinner, on the couch the white rose cuddled her red rose.

"He heh, it was a nice dinner, but I think you ate a lot of Ruby cookies" Summer commented rocking her little girl in her arms. "You'll hurt your tummy if you keep doing that.

"Cookie..." The little girl answered, who wore a small red vest and looked a little tired.

"Hm hm... Do not worry, it has happened to all of us once, it would be a bit hypocritical of me to say that I didn't stop eating cookies until I was full" Summer said stroking her little daughter's back lightly.  
"Now, now... it's okay, you'll feel better later, baby Ruby" She said quietly until I felt that someone was looking at her side, it was Yang, who saw her mother and sister with curiosity and concern.

"Ruby will be fine?" Asked the little blond-haired girl revealing herself from her hiding place. Summer was surprised by her eldest daughter's question, but her expression instantly calmed down.

"He heh, don't worry Yang, Ruby will be fine, she just needs to rest her belly after eating so much" Summer replied making a space for her to sit next to him. "And you little Yang?"

"I ate well Mommy, I liked what Dad did, and I really liked your cookies," Said the little golden-haired girl smiling slightly.

"Heh, I'm glad to hear that sweetie," She said lightly stroking yang's hair gently. "You know? I really like your hair, it is very soft and shiny."

"Thanks, Mommy!" The little girl answered smiling with joy, although curious she turned to see her mother, who was still holding her little sister.  
"But... Why isn't my hair like yours or Ruby's?"

Faced with this question, Summer turned her gaze to the coffee table in front of her, where the frame rested with the photo of the STRQ team, focusing mainly on the image of Raven.

She sighed... But then she smiled again.

"Well... that's why you inherited all the good things from Dad, to tell you the truth... you inherited all the good things from him" She said quietly, approaching her little girl to her.

"And Ruby inherited the good of you mommy?" Yang asked again hugging his mother.

"Hmmm... You could say so" She answered seeing her baby who rested quietly on her chest.  
"But no matter who looks more like who... you both are my daughters. And you two are the most important thing in my life"

"He heh, I love you too Mommy" Little Yang replied hugging her mother and sister tightly.  
"Hey mommy, and when Ruby grows up... do you think she's going to be as pretty as you? "

"Hm, I don't doubt that just as I don't doubt that you will become a very beautiful woman when you grow up Yang" Summer replied calmly, sharing that little moment with her daughters.

Tai who had finished washing the dishes approached the kitchen frame to see the three women of his life, especially Summer.

None of this could have been achieved without her, she was his whole world. Not long ago he had managed to get a job as a teacher at Signal and hoped she would do the same, she had already spent many missions in the past, and sometimes those missions extended for an indefinite time.

Her presence was really missed when that happened, but those who resented her absence, even more, were his daughters. It made him nervous and that only assured even more his need that she will leave her post at Ikarus because these small family moments were what he treasured most with all his soul. He wanted to continue enjoying this time with his wife and daughters.

She had done a lot for Ozpin, Vale and the kingdom itself. She really could retire with honours, she no longer owed anything to Ozpin or the Ikarus Special Operations. She could really leave that to have a quieter life without leaving her family for so long.

He sighed, maybe he was being selfish. After all, there were not many silver-eyed hunters left in the world. They still needed her to continue maintaining order in Remnant.

But that feeling of being able to lose her, they didn't let him sleep at night, he felt fear and uncertainty of just imagining that Summer wouldn't come home.

He looked down feeling like a fool for thinking that, she had promised, she wouldn't go anywhere. It was his rose after all and he was his dragon, no matter where she went, he would save her no matter the cost.

It was so when he heard a soft whisper from Summer, calling him and her daughters, he did not hesitate for a moment to come sitting beside her, to take his baby in his arms. And to share those last moments with the family.

It had been a good birthday... It really had been.

Shortly after, the woman left her children's room after telling them a bedtime story. She turns off the light in the room and then retreats, closing the door behind her. The woman sighed for a moment and looked at the blond-haired man who saw her with a shy smile.

"Well, I guess you'll go on an expedition tomorrow..." He said slowly approaching his wife.

"Yes... but don't worry Tai, it will only be a week" She replied taking her husband's cheek while he gently surrounded her with his arms. As if he was afraid of hurting a delicate flower.

"I know... But sometimes those weeks are too long and the girls miss you a lot when you're away" The man replied sighing, just seeing her made his emotions play against his imposing masculinity.  
"And ... I miss you too much when you're away Summ"

"I know..." Summer replied smiling at him calmly.  
"I promise you, Tai ... As soon as I finish this last mission, I will retire. And I will look for a new job as a teacher at Signal, yeah?" She said sweetly making him sigh again, he nodded without taking his eyes off those silver eyes.

"Only if you promise," He said resting his head on his wife's hand, where a small silver ring rested on her ring finger.

"Of course" Summer finished to finally take the initiative in his hands and give a tender kiss on his lips, kiss that extended for a while.

That kiss continued to the room they shared, allowing both to be carried away by the love and passion that one felt for the other. Feeling the caresses and proximity, getting carried away at night, exhausted but still united by their bond, joined their hands where they had their rings, enjoying the always loyal company of the other, under the moonlight on one last night together.

And at night, the morning arrived, Summer looked towards the horizon, waiting for the sun to come out meditating deeply listening to the waves of the sea below it. She breathes calmly when she sees the star king rising once more in front of her. She was already determined, after this mission, there would be no more distractions.

After this, there would be no more missions to attend. There would be no more dangers to face, she would finally return home to enjoy her time with her daughters, her husband and continue watching the sunrise with them. And Qrow...

"I wonder... if you're still there..." She said looking towards the horizon solemnly, thinking of a particular person.  
"Sometimes I wonder, if you can see us... if you can hear us, I will never know and I think, I will never know what you know"  
Summer whispered raising her head slightly towards the night sky, before the golden dawn.  
"I don't know if you're upset with me or if you hate me, but I want you to know that despite what happened, I don't hold grudges... you were a good friend and that memory is what helps me keep raising Yang and my little girl Ruby" She said looking at a small raven nearby, perched on the branches of trees.  
"I wonder... if you had stayed, would you have my life and me yours, Rae?" She asked, fixing her silver gaze on the little animal, who answered silently, only to raise her flight to the horizon, where the sun began to peek slowly.

Little Ruby just woke up, felt cold, but was quickly covered by a blanket. She still sleepy could feel that someone was holding her. And when she turned her eyes, she saw her mother, who was also watching her calmly. Ruby looked at her with surprise, who received her in her arms so that they could both watch the sunrise together.

Ruby didn't understand what was happening, but being with her mother gave her peace of mind and warmth that amplified when the sun's rays began to touch her. And as she looked away at her side, there was his dad and her sister.

She was still too small to process it, but she felt that this moment was special, being the four together in this way was really cozy for her. When the sun rose almost completely, she felt her mother sigh, she raised it and both pairs of silver eyes made contact once again. She looked at her baby with a smile, brought her baby's forehead to her lips and then hugged her tightly and then handed it to her father.

Then she hugged Yang tightly, repeating the same thing she did with her baby.

"Care of daddy and Ruby for me, Yang," She asked smiling at her eldest daughter with all the confidence in the world.

"Yes mom, I promise, I won't to disappoint you" Answered the little girl with golden hair hugging her mother tightly, so she got up to see her husband in the eyes.

"Take care of my babies, Tai ..." She said sighing slightly, stroking her husband's face gently.

"Don't worry, Summ... We'll be waiting for you..." He replied, to seal all his words with a kiss that lasted the fraction of a few seconds that seemed like an eternity and after that, they both joined their foreheads in a farewell gesture.

"I love you…"

"I know... il Mio Amore..." It was so with her hand still on her husband's face, she began to slide it slowly, to put it one last time on her baby's face and the other on Yang's... while little she slowly walked away, letting the petals of her cloak fly freely as she slowly lost herself on the horizon.

This is how the mission was discussed in the aircraft, Qrow listened in silence while his companions talked with Ozpin, with as many things in mind as so many mixed feelings, a year had passed and it was the first time in that time that they had reunited after that disastrous reunion in her home.

And although she didn't dislike him at all, she acted as if nothing had happened, as if almost seven years had been something completely random and meaningless, she looked good, spectacular if he saw it in a more personal way.

But still he didn't deign to address the issue with her, it was something they should discuss, but he did not know how and at what time they could do it, and most likely it would not be on this mission.

He wanted to talk to her, he longed to talk to her about what happened in his absent five years, the things he did, the mission that put him on the verge of death several times. The dangers he had to face to come back home. And all the things he wanted to do once he returned to her side, things that were now impossible to do. But what else could he lose?

"...So, let's review the mission objective one last time" Ozpin spoke from the intercom, while the five gathered analyzed a holographic image of the situation in the area.  
"You will land in the ground zero, look for clues, marks and traces of any kind to find the Grimm. The area must be evacuated, but if there is any civilian caught, do not hesitate to extract it.

"That sounds good." Summer replied crossing her arms.

"Once you find the trail of the Grimm or the pack, go to their last location, James will deploy the energy cage where you will capture the specimen and with that, you all will be able to come home to finish the mission," The teacher's Good Witch voice said on the intercom.

"It sounds simple when you say it like this but let's not forget that the Beowulf-type Grimm are also prone to each one going their own way" Oobleck added analyzing the map of the area.  
"The town is surrounded by a dense forest. The Grimm may have dissipated at the time the special teams descended to assist in the evacuation"

"Not to mention that the **SLVR _(Silver)_** team who faced the Grimm said they saw him for the last time in the northwest area, and that was eighty meters before reaching the forests, we cannot assure that he has gone there" Replied Winter crossing her arms.  
"We must separate into teams, clean and scan the area... in search of fingerprints, marks or anything else that helps us locate it..."

"We must coordinate, plan an attack strategy for when we locate the Beowolf, only then can we capture it without anyone suffering an attack by that specimen," said Captain Iron Wood accommodating his tie.  
"I think that we corner it and that we use the semblances of Winter, Oobleck and Summer to immobilize it. When that happens, I will arrive with the aircraft to capture it inside the energy cage"

"It sounds like a plan. But if we can't kill him, catching him will be a more complex matter than simply immobilizing and capturing him" Qrow spoke, silencing everyone around him. Something that impressed Winter herself did not believe he was able to become so cautious in her current state.

Ozpin and Summer smiled when they heard him speak that way. Some things seemed like they would never change.

"Well, I suppose that will then be your plan of action and as such, he will be the one who will play the role of the leader in this mission" The director added to take a sip of coffee.  
"Any objections?"

Winter was the first who looked away at the announcement of Ozpin. He didn't like the idea that the team leader was that drunk idiot of Qrow, but he already knew beforehand that it was a losing battle.

"No, sir..." She replied with a trace of palpable discomfort in her voice.

"I have many doubts about this, but no sir" replied Oobleck taking a seat in the aircraft.

"No, sir..." James finally said, who went to retire to the cabin to take control of the autopilot.

"Very good **QROW** team **_(Qrow Brawen, Rose Summer, Oobleck Bartholomew, Winter Schnee.)_**, Have a good hunt" The conversation ended by radio, while the ship was quickly heading to the town of King's Path.

Shortly thereafter in groups of two, they inspected the crash zone where the Grimm attack had happened. Qrow and Summer inspected the area for traces, as they had seen in the reports, the town was torn to pieces. The square was a set of destroyed and fallen structures, some homes had been converted into mere remnants of wood and concrete. And others were just ashes.

On all roads were traces of Grimms, along with the trail of its inhabitants. Stains of blood, flesh and bones could still be seen on the site. But the hunters tried not to give it so much importance, in this type of missions it was common to see such scenes, but they were no less indifferent. This had been another example of what the Grimms could achieve if they united against humans.

Qrow while watching the scene from the roof of an abandoned establishment, in the streets Summer was dedicated to looking through the rubble for anything that was useful.

"Hmmm... Snowflake 04, here Nevermore 01. Do you copy? Over…"

"I told you not to call me that and I hear you, over..." Answered annoyed from the other side of the radio.

"Rosa 02 and I are in the impact zone, there seems to be no presence of any Grimm..." Qrow mentioned kneeling to better analyze the environment  
"Any news on your side with Glasses 03?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Very funny Qrow..." Oobleck commented sarcastically.

"No, we are inspecting an abandoned chapel, we think we have something, but... or it can be a clue or it can be nothing..." Winter mentioned while in the background his steps were heard through the complex.

"Understood... Command 05, what do you see up there? Over"

"There are no thermal trails of any kind in the area, the area is fortunately deserted. Although I see a point of interest in the north direction 6 meters from your position, go check if there is anything that can help us. Over" Iron Wood responded from the aircraft while scanning the area from above.

"Understood, Rosa 02 and I will go there immediately, over and out." He replied annoyed while sighing heavily and seeing the area.

"This is going to be a long day, huh?" He asked nothing as he began to descend quickly from the building.

"Oh come on, cheer up Stilts, it's not like we haven't done this in the past" Summer mentioned turning to see him over her shoulder.

"Yeah... But I was hoping to do something else on the day than spend it looking for a weirdo..." Qrow replied sighing heavily.

"Oh ... and what did you want to do Stilts?" Summer asked again smiling slightly, but he didn't answer instantly, he thought of something to say to her. His plans to spend a day lately were to go to the nearest bar to spend his Lien on alcohol until he collapsed or to be thrown out of a bar so he could sleep on a bench or alley comfortable for him.

"Uh... it is not important" Qrow responded sighing heavily as they advanced to the point that James had indicated, for a moment they both remained in an awkward silence, which lasted for a couple of minutes as they advanced through the ruins of the abandoned town.

Until Summer at one time saw something lying on the ground and as she approached to see, she could tell that it was a stuffed animal shaped like a small horse, she held it in her hands to examine it better, she could notice that it had some blood Splattered on the little toy.

She didn't want to imagine it, but just thinking that a child had been injured in the attack made her think immediately of her daughters. This reminded her why she hadn't yet retired, she wanted to continue making that world a better place for them.

She sighed and looked up at a small home, where she believed that small object belonged.

It really looked like the home of a family that had lived happily until the moment of the attack.

She got up, imagining that this could be her home in those moments. She couldn't help it, being a mother had made her more sensitive to this kind of things.

While she was in her thoughts, she felt a hand lean on her shoulder, she turned her gaze and met her old friend's eyes. Qrow knew Summer more than anyone, enough to realize that this bothered her and worried her greatly.

Summer sighed, moving slowly toward the home, to place the small object on the grass, keeping respect for those who had lived there, then resumed their path in silence.

After hours and hours of investigation, the team had to stop at nightfall, they had found what they had come for, the only bad thing was that they had too many clues and all of them could take them to their objective, a trap or a sure death. That is why they had to analyze the situation carefully before continuing with their hunt.

In the central square, the aircraft had been parked and the team had gathered to rest and plan the next step.

"Well, we could find from footprints to Beowolf waste in record time..." Winter reported giving the results of her research with Oobleck.

"Wait, waste?" Qrow asked raising an eyebrow, that she knew the Grimm disappeared when they were killed, or a few minutes later.

"Excrements..." Professor Oobleck quickly replied.

"Oh..." Murmured the dark-haired man turning his gaze to the holographic screens.

"We found several trails that lead east, west and south. However, I found one in the north that distinguished itself greatly from the rest" added Oobleck taking a large sip of coffee from his thermos.

"How so different?" Summer asked turning her gaze to the teacher that in a simple gesture of his hands, changed the holographic image to the clues he had found.

"The waste from the east, west and south were grouped not far from each other. But the one from the north was the only loner. In addition, its chemical composition was slightly different from the rest. Less viscous, more fragrant and..."

"Yeah, yeah... you don't need to give more details..." Qrow moved forward quickly, he didn't want to hear about a monster's poop.

"Can you confirm it?" Iron Wood asked looking up at his partner who adjusted his glasses on his face.

"No, but I'm 80% sure it's him" He replied scratching his chin.

"And the other 20%?" Summer asked curiously.

"That is a renegade Beowulf that has gone by his side..." He responded by taking a sip from his thermos.

"Hmmm... And what about you two? Did you find anything useful?" Iron Wood asked looking up at Qrow and Summer.

"Well, like our partners, we find several traces, claw marks, footprints, fingerprints, blood, flesh and bones. But we don't have something concrete, the attack was too big to determine how many Beowulfs were during the assault. We followed a path of blood to the south avenue, but it took us to the remains of a local hunter" Summer responded with a slight sigh.

"Then... We must follow the trail of the renegade Beowulf of Oobleck, that's our best bet" James commented tiredly.

"How can we ensure its him? We also say we find traces of renegade Beowulf's. How can we ensure that Oobleck is the one we are looking for?" Qrow asked crossing his arms.

"We can't, we can only trust that it is the specimen that we were commissioned to capture" James replied raising his gaze to Qrow.  
"In the absence of more clues, I think it would be better to trust Oobleck's instinct"

"That doesn't convince me..." Qrow replied with a grimace of disgust.

"Me neither, but if we can find him as soon as possible I say we get down to work" Winter added resting on one of the seats of the ship.

Among the five they looked at the map and the options they had at hand while thinking of an action plan, without a concrete clue they could not begin to act.

"We will begin to follow the trail tomorrow, now I suggest we rest. We will have to set up a camp" James told them to conclude with the talk to move to retire to the cockpit.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving" He mentioned Qrow clutching his belly.

"I will prepare something delicious" Summer added going to the ship's shelves to look for her things.

"Ah, I might need some food and sleep, I'm exhausted," Winter said sighing exhausted.

"I will mount the first surveillance" Oobleck finished going hurriedly out.

Soon the 4 were gathered next to the aircraft, around the fire while eating and chatting, nothing about the mission or something similar, rather telling life experiences. While they ate a good stew, Summer had made them all eat. So it was a very pleasant night for the group.

"… And well, this last week was fine. Yesterday, Tai helped to make the food, Yang also wanted to help, but she's still very small. She has a lot to learn. And well Ruby finished a complete plate of cookies herself" Summer said to all her companions who ate at ease next to the fire.

"Hoh ... How old is she? Two? Three years?" Oobleck asked with a small spoon in his right hand and a plate of food on the left.

"It has one year and 5 months."

"Fascinating, at that age I didn't eat many solids, although a couple of years later I developed a taste for coffee" He commented again taking a long sip of his thermos.

"That would explain a lot of things..." Winter mentioned sighing in annoyance.

"He heh, yeah... and well, what about you Winter? I heard that your mother had another daughter" Summer said making the girl look up, surprised, but right after she smiled.

"Yeah, a while ago of that, Mom and Jaques... they told me while I was still on Atlas, it was a big surprise, I really didn't expect that, and more after..." Winter then fell silent, but tilted her head trying to ignore the matter.  
"It's not important"

"Oh... And how is your sister? And how is Willow?" Summer asked again with a smile, making the snow-white-haired girl smile slightly.

"Well, her name is Weiss, she's barely 2 years old, but she's... hell. I don't know how to describe her, she is barely 2 years old and has a melodious voice, Jacques wants to make her go-to music and singing classes when she is old enough and mom... Well, she leaves her in Klein's care, but when she can consciously. It's nice, although I don't spend much time with her" Winter said sighing heavily.  
"And mom… I don't know for sure, sometimes she's in a good mood and sometimes she doesn't want to see anyone, sometimes when I come home and there's only Klein or Jaques. And other times she's just in her room or taking care of Weiss. I would really like to spend more time with them, but... it's complicated"

"Oh... I understand..." Summer mentioned lowering her voice. But Winter smiled calmly.

"Well... How are you baby Summer?" She asked with an affable face.

"Oh, Ruby? She's fine, I mean last year she had a little sick, but it's over. She recovered well and now Tai must be wrapping her in bed next to Yang. I would like to be there to tell them a story…" Summer said closing her eyes slightly, trying to imagine the scene. Until you feel a hand on your shoulder.  
"I wish... Ruby and Weiss could be friends one day" She mentioned to Winter, making her smile softly for that idea.

"Heh… yeah… I wish that too Summer."

"Calm Summer, this mission will end soon. We just have to follow the trail and you'll be home before you know it" James told her, smiling confidently at his partner, she smiled at the commander's words as she saw her empty food plate again.

"I hope so. My daughters are the most important thing I have..." She mentioned looking at the fire, everyone heard that felt a warm feeling inside, they were really happy for her and for having achieved her dream of having a family. Except for Qrow, who had moved away from the conversation to monitor the terrain, although from a distance he could also hear the conversation."

"Hey. Is it true that yesterday was your birthday?" Asked the man with Lenses joining the conversation again.

"Oh yes, sorry for not having invited you, we did something very small, just for the family. Besides, I didn't know if you 'all could go or be busy. Maybe next time I can invite you all" She said smiling gently, making others also smile and laugh at Summer's words.

"No, don't worry Summer, I'm glad to know you had a good birthday with your family," James replied calmly.  
"And, by the way, congratulations Summer"

"Yes, I hope you had a good birthday" Winter added, gently patting her on the back.

"The same thing, congratulations Summer Rose" Oobleck then joined to congratulate her, she smiled with real happiness for sharing that moment with her classmates. Although Qrow was the only one missing in that circle.

"He heh, thanks guys and by the way..." It was so she approached a small bag that was next to her and then takes out a small Tupper which was full of cookies.  
"There were still cookies that I made yesterday, I thought about bringing some for you if you like"

"Oh good! A sweet snack before bedtime" Oobleck said taking a couple of the bowl.

"I... I don't know if I should..."

"Come on Winter, you don't need to think about it, just take it," She asked raising the small container to her

And although she looked hesitant to take one, she really wanted it. Anyway, her father wasn't close, so by that time, she could give herself that little taste. So, without thinking more, she took some cookies. It was so Summer brought the container to James, who looked a little uncomfortable with the presence of those sweets in front of him.

"Heh, excuse me, Summer, I'm already full, I don't think I can take it anymore," He said raising his hand with a glove to decline generously.

"Oh come on, is that a serious Atlas captain can't eat cookies?" She said playfully making the captain laugh slightly.

"Hm, it's not that it's just that..."

"Then don't stop, take one..." Summer encouraged without taking her quiet smile away, although he still wanted to decline, he sighed, then raised his hand towards the small container Summer held and took one of the cookies.

"Thanks, Summer" He finally said to start eating.

It was nice to be in front of the fire with the presence of her old friends. However, the only one left to join was Qrow himself, who seemed to have something in his mind that distracted him. Possibly thinking of her or Tai. She still hadn't touched on the subject in all this time, she didn't feel the courage to do it. Qrow, on the other hand, didn't really want to touch that issue either.

Hearing that she was happy and that she had a family, undoubtedly made him very happy. But that also couldn't help but to think that it could have been his life. Ruby, could have been his daughter... Now they could both have lived together madly in love with each other and keeping their home on par, but instead he had become an alcoholic trying to calm the pain he felt inside with strong drinks that they will help to get away from those thoughts that forced him to descend further to his personal hell.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She asked looking at her sidelong partner.

"Yes... Yes, it is..." Qrow replied sighing slowly and heavily.

"Don't get away so much, Qrow. I don't like it when you walk away like this..." She asked him gently feeling her partner's back, who looked away for a few moments.

"I'm not walking away. I'm just... watching"

"I know, but I don't like it when you walk away, 'from me…'" Summer mentioned almost whispering that last sentence, the two were silent for a moment, Qrow felt a deep lump in his throat that prevented him from articulating any word like the girl next to him. The problem was that no one knew how to start that conversation they should have had so long ago. When Qrow felt it was time to break, Summer was ahead with her melodious and characteristic voice.  
"Tai told me what happened that night..." She mentioned quietly.  
"I'm not angry, I say, it bothered me to see him beaten and worried me... but he told me everything. About... why you leave. In the past I didn't understand it, well... I didn't want to believe that you had abandoned me Qrow... but when Tai told me why everything started to make sense, you didn't abandon me because you didn't love me, you did it because you wanted to protect me" Then he turned his gaze to her, surprised at Summer's words.  
"I... I'm sorry this happened Qrow. Really, if I had known, I would have waited for you till the end..." She mentioned looking at the sky, then seeing her friend.

"No... it wasn't your fault Summ. I wasn't man enough to tell you things straight. It was a secret mission, yes... I could have put you in danger if I told you, you could have followed me and you could have died. But at least I should have told you where I was going, or at least a sign that I would return" Qrow replied with sorrow in his words and in his heart.

"Yes... that would have helped..." Summer replied sighing slowly and slowly.  
"But it happened... and although I would like to go back in the past and tell myself not to despair, the truth is that I can't. I have a family; I have two beautiful daughters and a beautiful home, I wouldn't change that for anything... even if it was only one more minute by your side.  
And I love Tai... he is a man with defects and weaknesses, like any other. But he is a good man, besides a great father. He loves me and I love him" She explains as she knows that her words hurt her old friend's feelings.  
"We have something very beautiful together. We are very happy... and I can't imagine my life without him anymore." She said she was doing more harm to Qrow with her words more than any blow he had received in his life. Qrow could only remain silent, with his head bowed, thinking of her words as his eyes gradually became blurred by the tears that began to flow from his eyes. He intended to get up and fly away from there. But Summer came forward quickly and silently hugged him tightly.  
"I know very well that you still love me... and me too, I love you very much, what we live and the time we spend together I will never forget, you are a very important person for me, you are... part of who I am and in what I've become Qrow" She said gently wiping the tears that fell down his cheeks.  
"That's why I don't want you to keep blaming yourself or Tai for what happened. And less for what could not be"

"And how will I go on without you...?" He said in a shaky voice

"As I did without you, you must let go of what is doing bad to you... and find that... something that helps you keep going with your life Qrow. Something that helps you wake up every morning to continue doing your best." She said quietly to give him relief.  
"Tai... helped me to achieve it, we both managed to overcome our losses, working hard and working hard every day. You must find your motivation"

"I don't know if I can... I'm not... I'm not that strong and you know it..." Qrow said whispering slightly.

"You are... you are stronger than you think. Anyway, you were the one who helped me overcome myself in the past, now you must do the same Qrow..." She spoke calmly, smiling confidently and affectionately at her friend who saw her back, insecure and hurt.  
"Are you still living in that little apartment of ours?"

"Nope... I haven't stopped there for months..." He said looking up at her, who had stopped holding his face.  
"Just going and remembering what we live, just makes me imagine what it could be and never was... that pity me and makes me very angry"

"It doesn't have to be that way... I can still offer you an alternative to that life we had dreamed of" Summer said with a smile.  
"When this mission is over, come with us, come with me... with Tai, Yang and Ruby. We have a place for you in our little, little home" He looked with surprise at Summer who was still smiling and speaking with total peace of mind.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes... we may not be able to be together again... but you don't have to be alone again, I want you to continue being part of our family, that you know Ruby, Yang and that they can grow by your side" She asked sweetly trying to give him hope once again...

"But Tai... I don't think he wants to..."

"Hm ... Do you really think we didn't talk about this before I came here?" She asked softly to look towards the moon.  
"He told me that as long as you help us at home... and well you won't hit him again"

"Heh... yeah... I'm sorry for that" Qrow asked scratching his head.

"Hm... you don't have to apologize to me anyway-"Then she took a small object from her pocket.  
"I don't want to lose you again Qrow, you're my best friend... and well..." Then she showed the screen of her scroll where she had a picture of her baby Ruby.  
"I think my baby will like to meet her uncle Qrow"

"Heh... look at her, she looks like a small petal" He mentioned looking at the small scroll image.

"It is. That's why when this mission is over, I want you to come home with me. To our home" She said looking up with a smile tattooed on her lips.  
"And I brought you this," She said, handing him the small container, Qrow saw the small plastic container confused and when he opened it, he found thousands of chocolate chip cookies.

"Heh… Thanks, Short Stack" He said surrounding her with his arm to bring her closer  
"And happy late birthday."

"Thanks, Stilts..." She said finally calm and happy that both had finally spoken, made things clear and finally there was peace.

Things were always resolved by talking, it was what they needed, talk. No... getaway or avoid the subject, just talk like the adults they already were. The strongest conflicts they could have had would have been saved just by speaking and understanding, perhaps everything would have been different... but that didn't exist, the only real thing that existed was today... and for the first time in years, Qrow finally had hope that tomorrow would bring something better.

She was silent while Qrow ate the cookies she had given him. They were delicious, he really missed that recipe.

Summer looked at the horizon watching the moon rise, calm and serene until she saw something before reaching the forest, something that caught her attention. So without hesitation, she jumped and ran to that place.  
"Hey Short Stack, wait!" He asked, leaving everything behind to follow her at full speed.

When she arrived at the site, she could better notice the object, it looked like a hunter's weapon, only that it was broken and stained with dried blood. She picked it up and examined it in detail... it didn't look like an ordinary weapon, rather it looked like the weapon of an elite hunter, and upon checking it she could better see the Ikarus insignia engraved on the hilt.

She remembered that in the report, her fellow Spec Ops had confronted the Grimm and that one of them had lost his weapon, which it had managed to get through. And when she looked at the ground, she could see in the grass an almost diffuse trail of dried blood.

"The Stonecypher..." She whispered looking at the direction where the small trail of blood was heading, through the forest.

"Summ what is... what is that?" Qrow came to his side, only for her to give him the broken weapon he had found.

"We must notify others, I found it..."


	11. Thorns Part 2

Early in the morning the team took their things, dismantled the camp and prepared to follow the trail of blood of the peculiar Beowulf. The team had already put together an action plan and among the five they followed every little trace they had left in their wake.

In the air, James monitored the hunters on land who followed the tracks they found. Blood splatters, claw marks and fur. It seemed that it was heading northwest, but at a time of the search, the tracks began to diminish as they distanced themselves from the town. The last track of the grim near a point lost among the forest that ended in a set of grass.

The shape of the foliage implied that something as big as a Beowolf had passed through there not too long ago. However, the marks resembled those of an Alpha.

The images taken of the exceptional Beowulf made him look at the same height as the others, but his footsteps were deep and heavy. Same as those on this site. Perhaps they were dealing with an even more different type of Grimm than they could see with the naked eye.

The team followed the trail a little more until they noticed something even more unusual. The path of grass simply gradually decreased until there was nothing left in it. As if he had magically flown out of here completely unlikely.

"I don't think this thing can fly, right?" Qrow said examining the area carefully.

"The marks and footprints end here. What if he just... died?" Summer asked looking at her teammate.

"Absolutely impossible" Affirmed the professor fervently adjusting the lenses, analyzing the situation carefully  
"If the information is correct, this specimen should endure much more than a simple stabbing. I say an Alpha at least resists about 100 hits with sharp weapons before falling to death."

"Command 05, can you see something from above?" Qrow asked, looking up at the aircraft, which flew over them in complete silence.

"I see several heat signals a group forty meters east, thirty-five west. It seems to be a group heading north, but the scanners indicate that none of those is the Grimm we are looking for" James responded by analyzing the environment carefully.

"Hmmm... I wish Jason Vermillion was here, his semblance would help us a lot" Summer mentioned leaning on one of the trees.

"This makes no sense... wait here, I'm going to try to recon the area," Asked Qrow jumping towards one of the tree branches.

"What are you going to do? James is already covering us from the sky" Winter spoke calling attention to Qrow.

"I know, but there is something that does not fit me in all this, I need to look more closely at our surroundings to have a wider picture" Qrow responded by looking down at his team.

-Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon- He said jumping to a nearby branch partially losing himself among the leaves.

"Great... And now what?" Winter wondered, crossing her arms.

"I guess the most feasible option now is to wait for news from Captain Iron Wood or Qrow," replied the green-haired man having some coffee.

"And wait here without doing anything?" Winter asked with annoyance.

Instantly Summer saw that among the trees a small crow flew out, just in the direction where Qrow had gone. For some reason, that little dark bird gave her signs that... No. She should trust her friend's words.

"Don't worry, he will come back soon, let him explore a little on his own" She mentioned sitting on a log that lay on the ground.

Winter sighed heavily, she was not convinced by Summer's words, but in the absence of options, she had no choice but to sit on the grass to wait.

Qrow in the form of a bird began to explore the terrain by finding what he was looking for, apparently, the Beowulf had left marks of its passage through the treetops, branches and some trunks, Qrow kept flying passing through the trees at high speed trying to find something else until something caught his attention.

"Qrow do you hear me? Can you go east?" James asked from the aircraft. Quick Qrow landed on a branch and returned to his human form.

"Huh? What is it Command?" Qrow asked confused because the trail he was following was taking him to the southwest.

"There is a situation, a group of Grimms is moving towards unspecified coordinates" James replied from the aircraft, Qrow did not understand what he meant by that... But that losing his trail made him doubt that he should continue, it was for the same reason he took his sword and deployed it.

"Well, but I was keeping track of something so you better be important." He replied, marking the trunk of a single pit deeply. He then flew off to where James told him.

For a moment he didn't understand what James wanted him to see, but at the insistence, he didn't hesitate to hasten his flight. He heard a set of familiar sounds that quickly put him on alert. He landed on a nearby branch and spotted a herd of five Beowolfs that were running in a specific direction.

Seeing them so agitated, he thought for a moment that maybe they were following someone because of their negative emotions, but when he looked around, he didn't find anyone near there.

Quickly began to follow them through the dense forest until they ran into an unusually large Beowolf that escaped from the pack at high speed. Qrow could not understand it, but for a moment he thought his eyes were deceiving him, when he got close enough he could realize that it was the Grimm they were looking for, but something was not right as it was that James had not seen him fleeing from the other Grimm and even more that he will not notify his team that he was in that area.

Qrow was about to change to his human form when he saw the Beowolf suddenly stop facing his persecutors. The astonishment was so great that the hunter's blood ran cold when he saw it at that moment.

For a moment there was silence, but the next the pack appeared from the bushes, each in an attacking position, Iron Wood on his side could see several traces of heat heading towards a centre, but he couldn't see what it was that These 3 traces were trying to corner and as he zoomed in the images he could see a small bird perched on a tree, watching the scene. Something was not right at all.

Between the two they saw that scene waiting to see what would happen, until then above Qrow a Beowulf shot towards the other that was in the centre. Qrow instinctively tried to dodge it, but his goal was not him. If not the dark Grimm which, feeling the presence of his enemy, took him by the neck to whip him heavily against the earth.

The others upon seeing him rushed fast towards him with rage, Qrow could barely process what he saw. And Iron Wood didn't know what was happening, the Grimm attacked something that their heat sensors couldn't catch.

The dark Beowulf defended himself fiercely, stopping the blows and claws of his adversaries while the others tried to hit him and devour him. Qrow quickly had to activate his communicator's camera to capture the images of what he was seeing. For nothing in the world could this valuable information be lost.

Gradually the amount of Grimms was decreasing. One had his head shattered in one stroke, another one tore off his arms and then tore his neck with his claws. Then he pierced the snout and the eyes of another who tried to flank him, then to tear his skull with his spine and then hit another with an enormous force that sent him to fly to the last one that remained as if it were simply garbage.

From the aircraft the captain could only see the five signs there was only one left, the bird still sitting on the tree was still in place seeing a specific point.

Qrow was muted, he had never witnessed anything like this in his entire life as a hunter. He had seen many things in his life, he had witnessed incredible things, but seeing a Grimm against other Grimms... That would never have occurred to him in a million years.

It was then that the Grimm imposingly turned his bloody gaze towards Qrow who had only remained motionless. He felt it in his entire body, the second that happened he felt that those deep red eyes on him indicated a danger like no other. He knew that he should get out of there as quickly as possible if he wanted to live, but at the same time, he also knew that if he could move a single muscle of the necessary, it could be his end.

Qrow and Grimm continued the battle of looks for a few more seconds without making any movement or sound. Just listening to how slowly the defeated Grimms disappeared in the form of ashes. Qrow was thinking of doing something instead of staring at him waiting for him to attack first or attack him before it was too late.

Then suddenly the aircraft positioned itself above them, causing the Beowolf to finally react running in one direction. It seemed that he wanted to retrace his steps, but far from that, he began to leave marks on the trees with his claws.

And then he made a huge leap towards the treetops, to continue escaping through the same place where he had been doing during his chase.

Ozpin had said he was smart, but he could never have anticipated how much, he was really stunned and for the first time in years, he didn't know what the hell he was facing.

"Qrow! Qrow!**!**" He heard James's voice in his communicator.  
"Can you hear me Qrow? Where are you? Could you see the anomaly?" The bird-shaped man had to change his form as soon as he had a moment to breathe and analyze the things he could see...

"Jimmy... Tell me please that you could see the same as me..." Qrow tried to breathe, but he could hardly do so.

"I couldn't see it in the heat sensors... But in the motion radars," James replied surprised that Qrow said something like that. If what he said was true, that meant that this creature was not only intelligent but could also hide its trace of heat.

"James, gather everyone at this point, if I told them... they wouldn't believe me, it's a Grimm S+, it's a damn Grimm S + class..." He said trying to endure the despair inside, He didn't know what to think... Or what should he do... but he remembered the marks he had left in the past.  
"Get together at the beta checkpoint... I have to do something ... "

"What are you going to do Qrow...? ¿Qrow? Qrow?!" James asked looking at the screens only to get to see the most curious thing he had seen in his life, he had become a bird and began to fly in the opposite way. In shock ... James watched as he walked away to the place where he had seen his partner for the last time before asking him to investigate the anomaly.

The man in his bird form flew at full speed to the point where he had seen the marks of the Beowolf, he had marked that place with his sword and when he arrived he saw his mark on the trunk. For the same reason he followed the path, he had to be sure that what he had seen in the scape of that Beowolf had not been a random action, he wanted to be sure of the theory he had been formulating since the beginning of the mission, it happened a couple of hours tracking and tracking until he discovered what he feared most.

The tree where he had made the recognition marks. He was not only smart... He knew they had been following him and had left marks in his path to confuse them and make them walk in circles...

Ozpin had said he was smart, but he never thought he would be so smart...

"It is intelligent... it is methodical, it is calculating... and, above all, it knows that we are following it," Qrow said while his companions watched the holographic images of his scroll on the screens.  
"I thought it was a simple capture mission... but now I realize that it is not... this thing... is not just any type of Grimm, it is something we have never seen, it is not guided by instinct, it doesn't attack without reason... it's not a simple Grimm of category S... it's an S+. I think the first one I've seen in my life..."

While he was talking, his teammates were amazed at the Grimm fighting style, how he defended himself and attacked the other Beowulf's with a form and technique worthy of a specialized hunter.

"Did Ozpin know about this?" Winter asked nervously about what she had witnessed in the images.

"I don't think so... But he mentioned something about this Grimm not being like the others if he managed to defeat a Spec Ops team by his own... if this thing is the next step in the evolution of the Beowolf-type Grimm, then I can understand because Ozpin wants us to capture him at any cost." Professor Oobleck spoke to see seen and analyzed all the tests that Qrow had given them. "There is no doubt that this Beowulf specimen is far beyond what we imagined...

"And how are we going to capture it? If he knows that we are tracking him... and he knows that we are following him, then he will try everything to keep avoiding us... and even more so, to set us up. This is far beyond what I imagine" Summer said reloading on the hologram screen.

"I'm thinking..." James replied with his arms crossed, trying to imagine an action plan.  
"We'd need Ozpin's help… this is certainly a situation we can't face alone; we need advice from him and Glynda, it's the best option we have"

"I agree, but what I still can't understand is... Why would the Grimm attack one of their own...? And more to one of their own kind… it doesn't make any sense; they would never do that… or would they?" Summer asked James, who… didn't know what to answer.

He was the same or more confused than his teammates. There was a long and tedious silence that was interrupted the moment he decided to take the floor.

"Perhaps... it's not just another step in evolution, maybe... we can turn it into an ally." He said surprising the others on the ship.  
"I think that Ozpin sent us on this mission, not only to capture him ... but to learn from him, to understand him... if he is as intelligent as he shows "... Maybe there is some way to communicate with him in some way"

"Are you listening to what you say? An ally Grimm? Is it that you have lost your mind or is that how much time on the ship and the lack of air affected you?" He asked him reloading his fists on the table.

"It is not so far-fetched if we reason it right" Oobleck answered taking a sip of his thermos.  
"This creature is fascinating, it created a system of marks to make us follow it and make us walk in circles, it has a camouflage that allows it to hide its trace of heat, it knows how to fight, attack and defend itself... if this Beowolf is as intelligent as I think that it is... if we can communicate with him and try to reason with him, it is very likely that perhaps we can make him a powerful ally"

"You're crazy if you think that is really going to work..." Qrow replied without wanting to believe that two of Beacon's smartest hunters were talking about it as if that thing was another human.

"That thing can end with us in the blink of an eye, is it that you've already forgotten that we kill those things even as a sport? We cannot reason with that thing and much less try to talk to him as if he were... I don't know... a kind of animal with conscience and feelings, is it that you all already forgot why we became hunters in the first place?" He asked everyone trying to call his common sense, Qrow maybe he was right and maybe because he was right, they were at war against the Grimm, but he could also be wrong, if that Grimm could really understand what was happening, maybe they could make him come to reason and help them in the future.

"I... I think we should try" Summer said quietly, calling Qrow's attention.  
"I feel that we should at least try to communicate with him, try to tell him that we don't want to hurt him, we just want to take him to a place where we can study him and understand him better, maybe... he is like a misunderstood child who doesn't want to be hurt"

"Summ, in any other would you be right, but look at it... Does that thing seem like a lost child?" Qrow said pointing to the screens just at the moment that the Beowulf ripped the skull from another. Summer fell silent looking into the creature's eyes carefully.

For a moment she could see in those eyes full of evil and hate something she had already seen before, something she could remember very well in the nights that their daughters could not sleep, the fear that a creature would hurt them, the growing fear that Some Grimm wandered in the forest and tried to harm them. She sighed looking at Qrow with the same calm look as before.

"Just try Qrow. Although it is a wild and violent creature... I only ask you to try, okay?"

Qrow was silent at her words, he didn't want to believe that they were really proposing to talk to a Grimm. Summer having the unusual ability to turn a Grimm into ashes in a matter of seconds, she really was proposing to try to communicate with that thing?

Defeated, he sighed, he wasn't sure that that was a good idea in any way, no matter how she sees it. That thing could tear them apart in any second... they couldn't trust or believe that Beowolf couldn't kill them on the spot.

"Okay, but if something goes wrong, do not hesitate to attack"

Late at night, hunter teams and Ikarus Spec Ops had made a perimeter throughout the forest. With motion radars and lights that encompassed large terrain, nothing entered or left without being seen or perceived by radars. So, if some Grimm tried to cross the fenced perimeter, they would be sighted by everyone nearby, they already had a way to corner him, now they just had to find his place and hunt him down to finally catch him.

"Well... the perimeter is already fenced and secured" Said Captain Iron Wood preparing his own aircraft with an improved tracking system and radar.

"Well, the northern edge hunters have already joined the defensive line, now only QROW team it's all up to you" Director Ozpin spoke quietly on the radio.

"I will warn you if any nearby team detects something in their motion radars, so you will know where to go, try to be on the lookout and receive new instructions, for now just try to secure the objective," Professor Goodwitch told them just after The director will finish talking.  
"And please… be careful out there… "

"We will, and thanks, Glynda... I knew I could count on you" James replied after having attached his new parts to the aircraft.

"Good luck James" She answered from the intercom and then hung up.

While the other hunters were preparing for the assault, Winter invoked her Beowulf with her Glyphs, if the Grimm could follow that creature's trail theirs could also be based on that logic. Anyway, they lost nothing with trying. The only one missing was Summer, who spoke on the phone with her husband.

"She missed you a lot yesterday, she didn't fall asleep until I told her a story," Tai's voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Heh... And how was Yang?" Summer asked stroking the hilt of his weapon with his fingers lightly.

"Well... she was a little restless, but that's fine. I told her not to worry and that everything would be fine" Tai replied again sighing on the other side of the line.

"I can imagine... don't worry Tai... this mission will end in a moment. We also have something to discuss when we return home..." She commented laughing slightly, something that caught Taiyang's attention.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say so? "He asked curiously again about the last thing said by his wife.

"It's... a surprise..." She answered raising her gaze to the starry sky, for a moment there was silence on the line, but then.

"Oh, I already have very high expectations of that..." He answered while carrying Ruby in his arms while feeding her.

"Okay, tell my baby girls that everything will be all right, I'll be back home soon. I love you so much…" Summer finished cutting the call, sighed heavily to feel someone next to her.

"Are you ready, Short Stack?" Qrow asked, slowly approaching her.

"Yes… I just wanted to make sure things were right at home" She replied looking at the sky with tranquillity in her eyes.  
"It's a beautiful night, don't you think, Stilts?"

"Yeah... Did you tell him that you talked to me?" He whispered the question with sorrow in his voice, but Summer saw him with a smile.

"No, I avoid the subject as much as possible. I want it to be a surprise" She mentioned turning to see him with a smile.

"Then neither..."

"No, I didn't tell him that you were sorry for hitting him, I expected you to tell him when you two talked" She mentioned looking away.

"Heh... I guess I'll have to think about something when we get back home..." Said Qrow settling down trying the jacket.

"Yeah… hey, did you change your number? You know, when you came back" She asked sympathetically looking at her sidekick.

"Uh... not really. It is still the same number, just that I hardly ever turn it on, I don't even use it more than for missions or things like that..." he said turning on his Scroll to show her.

"Oh... that answers many questions," Summer said turning on hers, she touched the screen a couple of times and at the end, Qrow received a small text message saying:  
"Hi? Are you there, Stilts? "

"Heh... Yeah... sorry for not answering before" He said finally saving his Scroll.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure..." She mentioned typing again, but Qrow didn't receive any message from her, so she got up keeping her Scroll to look at her partner.

"Then let's get ready for the hunt, okay?" She asked raising her hand to Qrow to help him up, something he looked at with a smile and nodded, taking her hand to get up from his seat.

"Well... Let's go then Short Stack" He said laughing slightly as they approached his other companions.

"The plan will be the same... but with a small modification," James spoke looking at the centre of the table with the hologram of the area.

"The last time Qrow saw him, he went to the northwest, so he must be in this area," He said pointing to a specific point in the whole forest located just above the centre of the forest.

"If the theory is correct and the Beowulf can be traced by other Grimm, then we will use my invocations to locate it, they will lead us to it," Winter said doing a thorough analysis of the situation."Once we find it, we will try not to fight. We'll have to appease him or get attention as long as possible until James arrives and catches him. When we have it Winter will immobilize it with her Glyphs, that way James will lower the energy cage and lock it up" Oobleck explained by adjusting his glasses on his face and drinking some coffee from his thermos.

"We will divide into groups of two with the Winter Grimms, each one will go through the forest, we will corner him and fight him... only if necessary, we have only one chance in this, if we fail, we will fail the mission and return with our hands empty" Qrow continued while the others took mental notes of the plan to perform it perfectly.

"I will take the lead, if something goes wrong I can always use the power of my eye ... although I would rather not do it, if I do it the Grimm would die instantly... and we could not capture it which is still summarized to a failed mission" Summer commented watching to his companions with serenity in his eyes.

"Well, once we have it, we will call the teams in the area to announce that the mission was successfully completed and that they can retire" James finally said looking at all his teammates in the place.  
"This mission will be dangerous, perhaps ... more dangerous than we had imagined from the beginning. But no matter what, we are the hope of Remnant, we must make sure to complete it to be able to return home as heroes, let's do this for our friends, parents, brothers and children, let's do it to discover the threats that grow under the shadows and that seek to snatch us our hope. And, above all, let's do it for ourselves" He told them with conviction and strength to give courage to his teammates and encourage them to fight, if tonight was the last fight of any of them, it was worth it.

"Yeah! Let's go QROW team!" Exciting summer exclaimed raising her fist towards the others

They looked at Summer strangely, because they weren't used to a curious club, but Qrow knew her very well, she used to do it every time Team STRQ went on a mission. Remembering it only made him laugh, but he undoubtedly joined her, Oobeck also did it and soon afterwards James also, the only one who seemed undecided to join was Winter... But when she saw Summer's eyes, she smiled and clashed her fists with the of the others, then shout to the unison.

"QROW team!" For each one to follow their respective Grimms invoked.

A few minutes later Summer and Qrow were alone, far apart from each other, with their only company being the Beowolf that Winter had invoked, the tranquillity of the night was almost absolute, the crickets sang and the shadows covered everything.

With flashlights in hand, they plunged into the depths of the forest, the only constant sound of insects, their steps on the bushes and grass, they had motion radars attached to their wrists, it seemed that they walked aimlessly along a dark path and mortal, like the mouth of a wolf, silent but lethal. Even the summoned Grimm of Summer didn't seem to feel it behind her as if something or someone was watching her. Something was hidden in the darkness of the night.

"James I perceive something entering the perimeter near unit 08, something moves" From the communicator Glynda spoke capturing the attention of the captain who directed his gaze to the sector where the unit was placed in the surveillance circle.

"Unity 08 report" He spoke waiting for a response from the landed aircraft.

"I see Captain Ironwood... we're going to investigate" A male voice answered from the communicator, after a few seconds he heard the communicator activated again. "Negative it's only a rabbit, nothing to worry about, over"

"Understood Team Qrow, how's the mission going?" He asked leaning on the monitor of the aircraft, inspecting his teammates better.

"I'm not sure, these damn things move to any direction, they seem to be drunk or confused, are you sure this is going to work?" Qrow asked annoyed from his position while following his Beowolf summoned silently.

"It must be the only way to find the Beowolf, and if not the surveillance ring will be telling us everything that happens in a radius of 110 yards around, it is impossible to escape, at least with the motion radars assets." Iron Wood responded focused on screens and holograms.

He must be focused, before any unforeseen occurrence.

"Nevermore 01, I perceive something. Do you feel it too? Over" Asked from the communicator, they should be silent and try not to attract attention.

"No, what do you perceive Rosa 02? Over" replied Qrow attentive to any unpredictable movement of his Grimm.

"As if something were stalking us..." She mentioned looking closely at her motion radar. "Blizzard 04, do you feel the same? Over"

"Negative, my Beowolf doesn't feel anything, I don't see anything even in the motion radars, over" Winter replied that like her teammates tried to keep the absolute silence.

"Command 05?" Qrow asked, passing a small bush in front of him.

"Negative Qrow... Motion sensors only capture you 4 and your Grimms" James replied by monitoring the computers carefully.

"Doctor 03, any news from you? Over"

"Negative here I feel nothing, over" the Professor replied as he followed his Beowolf.

"Well, Summer, she may have something, try to approach you carefully, Over," James said crossing his fingers.

"But we cannot get away much we must remain united, who knows what can happen if..."

"Qrow, don't worry, remember your mission, we must catch it regardless of the cost, you focus on your Beowolf, I will follow my alibi, over" Summer responded by starting to follow that presence through the forest letting her invoked Beowolf follow.

"No Summer...! -

"Qrow, calm down. Stick to your mission" James told him watching as the point that Qrow represented began to run quickly towards Summer.

"Damn! Qrow! Don't break your training, Qrow!"

"Qrow no, obey James, you have to return to your post" Summer said trying to reassure him.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone, that thing could appear in any second and I could try to hurt you. I will go with you" He responded quickly by quickly drawing his sword.

-No, if he sees us together, he will run away or worse, he will try to attack us. If we go with caution we will have more opportunity to catch it ... -

"Don't even think I'm going to leave you, you can't do this alone," he said, grabbing her arm to keep her from going where she could probably find death.

"Qrow go back to your position in these moments, if you do not you will be putting your companions and the mission in danger," James said by the intercom

"To hell with that, I'm not going to leave you alone," He said seriously, but Summer tried to calm him down.

"Qrow please trust me," Summer asked slowly sliding from his hands.  
"Please... I beg you" looking determined with her silver eyes.

Qrow didn't know what to do. If he let her go, it was very likely that she would die, but if not, he would endanger the mission and others, he had to return to his position to stay with his Beowolf, time was running out, but...

"Okay, but only if you let me go with you," He asked staring into her eyes surprising her momentarily. Summer at that moment noticed that Qrow spoke seriously, his gaze and his voice said it all. He wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Qrow... Dammit, respond!" The insistence of the captain began to annoy him, he had to respond soon or things could get complicated very quickly.

Then Summer took the determined message looking at her partner.

"Command, we have decided to go together, Over..."

James for his part upon hearing the message just sighed tiredly. If they were any other group of hunters, he would reject the suggestion followed by ordering them to return to the base. But considering he knew Summer and Qrow for a long time, he made the exception.

"Okay Rosa, go with Nevermore and don't let your guard down... over and out," James said crossing the fingers of both hands.

"I understand, Nevermore 01 and I will follow my intuition, blizzard and doctor follow their Beowolfs we will alert if there is something to report" Summer replied running alongside Qrow and Beowolf's summons towards the address

They began to follow something that was rushing in the dark. They couldn't see it, but she knew there was something there, her motion radar told her, the Beowulf that accompanied them didn't perceive anything from it.

At one point her goal was escaping her line of sight. Qrow was starting to get tired and lose speed, he couldn't run as fast as his partner.

"Reach for Rosa!" Qrow asked something that forced Summer to turn her gaze to him behind her.

"I will reach you, I promise, you keep going" he added to encourage her to accelerate the pace. however, when the creature realized that the hunter was approaching, it began to run even faster.

"Command 05, I'm tracking something, Nevermore 01 was left behind but is following me, I hear something running through the darkness, over"

"Can you confirm Summer? Over" He asked seeing the three points on his radar. Summer, his Beowolf and the thing that followed, were moving far away from the perimeter, but for some reason, the creature suddenly turned in another direction and began moving towards the checkpoint where the Beowolf was supposed to be.

"Negative, it's very dark, I can't see it" Summer responded running as much as I could while more and more went into the woods.

"Try not to lose sight of him" James answered completely focused on the points he saw on his screen. If it was him, they had to know now.

She went on and on until she reached an area, a circle between trees where she could clearly see the moonlight and in front of her she could see what appeared to be a small black hare running towards a small hole in the earth, where she quickly hid from her, she sighed in relief, maybe it was too good to be true. She began to slowly approach the bunny's burrow to report what she had seen.

"Sorry little buddy, I didn't want to scare you. I was just looking for a Grimm" She said smiling slightly, while something slowly approached her blind spot.  
"Do you know where he maybe?" She asked, looking up while her summoned Beowulf stood behind her. It took a long time to react, but he barely did it growled loudly, shortly after being tackled by a dark shadow, which began to bite him and try to tear him to the ground.

Summer stood up surprised, watching as the dark Beowolf devoured her white Beowolf, and shortly after it vanished, leaving both of them alone, Summer looked fearfully at the Beowolf in front of her. He growled fiercely, advancing to her slowly

Summer felt fear combined with uncertainty, but the Grimm did not attack her. At one point the Grimm began to revolve around its prey, waiting for Summer to make the first move. But when the creature landed in the moonlight, she could see something on the top of his shoulder that surprised her for a moment.

A wound made by some hunter's weapon. However, instead of seeing a large deep pit, he saw that it was treated with some herbs that were applied throughout the wound helping it to close effectively. It was there that she remembered the important thing, he was an intelligent being, he was not like others. He could see and understand what was happening, so if he could understand, then she could rationalize with it. James from the ship saw a red dot on his motion radar, just what they were looking for.

"Here Command, I request support immediately with Rosa 02, there is a hostile next to her. I repeat, there is a hostile next to her" He warned forcing all the mission partners to go to Summer's position on the map, Qrow upon hearing the message quickly changed to his bird form to reach it as quickly as possible from the air.

"Hey, calm down... I'm not going to hurt you" Summer said trying to reach her weapon in her holster with her right hand, something that made Beowolf roar with rage.  
"Calm! Calm..." Trying to pull out her weapon being careful not to make any wicked movements.

"Calm, I'm not going to hurt you" Then put it on the floor next to it. The Grimm saw this, but he still looked at her waiting for some trick from her. Although just in those moments Qrow appeared, seeing her partner approaching the Beowulf. He quickly changed his form to human to support her.

"Summer get away from that thing!" He said pulling out his sword, to aim the barrel of his shotgun at the Beowulf, he growled loudly when he saw the hunter behind the white-hooded woman, but before it even occurred to his shoot, Summer raised his hand to Qrow to try to make him come to his senses.

"No Qrow... Don't shoot... let me do this" Summer asked trying to keep calm between the two, the situation was so tense that it could be cut with the simple scratch of a sheet of paper.  
"Hey calm, I'm not going to hurt you," Summer said trying to reach her right hand, something that made Beowolf roar with rage  
"Shushhhh! Shushhhh..." She said, getting more closer, careful not to make any wicked movements.  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" Then she started to take more closure with the feral beast, The Grimm saw this, but he still looked at her waiting for some trick from her.  
"They told me that you were ready, that maybe you could understand..." She said walking slowly towards him, he still looked brave and fierce, but he rather seemed to not want to fight.  
"I know you're not going to attack me... because if you wanted it, you would have done it" She mentioned trying to raise her hand to her communicator, but that made him growl furiously at her.  
"No, no. Wait..." He said quietly, reaching his communicator to put it on the floor.  
"Quiet... we will not hurt you, we just want to understand you... know what you are," She said as she approached again.  
"You are not like the others, right? I can see it in your eyes, you are afraid, afraid that we want to hurt you..." She was trying to tell him with peace of mind while she was at each step closer to him  
"You feel fear, that's something strange about the Grimm, they don't feel fear, just aggression and anger... you're not like them, you don't attack without provocation" The Grimm listened to those words in silence, but attentive to any strange movement of Summer he couldn't trust her, but ... she looked quite familiar, with that cape... and that hair, he could swear he had seen them in the past.  
"No, of course not, you won't attack me, because you're not bad ... - I mention approaching her hand slowly towards him. "Please... let me help you out... from this deep darkness."

Then Qrow heard three shots fired near him. The roar was so sudden that it stunned Qrow momentarily as he watched as his friend received one of the impacts along with the creature.

He quickly turned behind him without being able to recognize the weapon of the unfortunate, but he could see a person running into the thicket of the forest. He wanted to follow it, but it wasn't his priority. The important thing was Summer's condition that had fallen to the ground.

She felt a deep pain in her arm, she had neglected to leave her aura deactivated, while rethinking about it, she heard the Grimm beside her screaming and fruiting with a murderous force. The Grimm crossed glances with her seeing her silver eyes, but his vision was flushed with anger and hatred, unable to understand what had happened.

"No... Please wait, wait!" Summer shouted helplessly and terribly to see how he raised his claws to the sky, and with a blow, he prepared to end her life... Or so it seemed when Qrow launched into the attack to defend it, blocking The powerful blow with his sword.

"I told you to stay away from this damn thing," Qrow growled loudly, pushing his prey to push it back, but it was very strong. "Move aside, I'll take care of him until Oobleck and Winter arrive."

He Said, facing the dark bloodthirsty creature who was breathing hard and rage, ready to shatter both hunters where they were standing, Qrow raised his sword towards the Grimm prepared for the most difficult fight he would have in his life against a Grimm and all this he would do only to give his companions time to arrive and his summer rose to escape.


	12. Thorns Part 3

Among the stillness of the night, crickets sang, fireflies flew and nocturnal animals went hunting.

A night so beautiful with the presence of the full moon, in Remnant, there were two completely intact and the other shattered, remnants still floating near it.

Such a beautiful night could not be ruined by anything...

Except for a beast from the most ignominious corners of all remnant.

Which had two hunters in sight, with the only motivation to make them little pieces with their claws.

The hunter facing him held his mighty sword; Harbinger strongly, and the young woman who rose from the ground heavily saw both nervous, knowing in advance that the confrontation between them would be imminent.

"Qrow..." Summer whispered rising sore from the floor, trying to activate her aura again and heal her arm as soon as possible.

"Don't say anything, just do what I tell you, now!" He exclaimed taking a leap back to dodge an accurate blow of the Beowolf in front of him. But Summer wasn't going to go back so easily, she was determined to fight by his side, even if it cost her, her life.

That is why she activated her semblance just in time to avoid a blow, her body was shattered in the blink of an eye turning small white rose petals, to reappear just where she had left her saber; Thorn

The claw strike was comparable to steel against metal, Qrow moved with a focused and balanced fighting style, attacking and defending taking care of his steps with pinpoint accuracy, while the Beowulf attacked him with strong and precise strokes, almost invisible movements for the normal human eye

Each movement was meticulously executed, a perfect dance between hunter and prey, although at this point nobody couldn't know who the hunter really was and what the prey was, both were perfectly levelling each other. Qrow tried to hit him with his sword right on the sword to damage his thick skin with a direct blow to the muscles of his skin, but the Beowulf moved with a crushing speed, stopping the blade of the sword with one of its claws forcing the hunter to retreat before he hired him, something, of course, he did with a turn of his body trying to hit Qrow's chest hard with his 5 pairs of claws.

The crimson-eyed man was quick, but his cape got a tear, pieces of cloth flew around Qrow who couldn't help but leap backwards to avoid the second upward hook hit he was trying towards his head. Followed by another blow with the tail of the Beowolf that served as a whiplash to stun. That could have been a fatal blow if it had not been because Harbinger opposed the attack of the dark beast, but even so, Qrow fell on his knees to the ground backing back faintly, his aura staggered just like him.

His arms felt enormously heavy and his legs could barely bear his weight, there was no doubt if he hadn't put his sword as a shield, most likely he would now be dying on the ground.

Qrow spun his sword in his hands to change to an attack position, he had to act in a more direct way, but before he could attack Summer entered the combat. He had asked her to go back, but she was not going to retire without giving a good fight.

"Wait, listen to us please," Summer asked the Grimm trying to avoid more conflict, but the Beowolf didn't want to hear a single word, he was drunk with a murderous rage. A strong blow was directed at the white rose in anger, but she managed to deflect the blow with her Thorn using the blade of her saber as a defense to avoid the blows.  
"We do not attack you, you must, believe me, we just want to help you," Summer asked deflecting another blow with ease, but Beowolf was not paying attention, just wanted to kill, he was more than furious.

"Summer, I told you to step back!" His partner spoke to the attack to hit the Beowolf hard, but the blow instead of being accurate was stopped with insulting ease by the claws of the Beowolf.

"I know, Qrow, but I will not let you fight alone" Summer spoke quickly taking the hilt of her sword, which quickly separated into two sabers, her Thorn had several modalities for combat, but she didn't want to fight, she wanted having avoided this result in any way, something she couldn't achieve.  
"We must coordinate to immobilize him," She said as she jumped towards the Beowulf who was going to receive it with a direct blow to her chest, but before she could do it, Summer vanished into thousands of rose petals, then appear behind Beowolf's back to hit him at the base of his legs.

Her goal was not to kill him, just to immobilize him by cutting his tendons. Although she didn't want to, she had to hurt him to force him to fall, in this situation of life or death they had to do what was necessary to prevent the Beowolf from escaping. She crossed his sabers to block another blow of the Beowolf, but unlike the others this was a blow given with the claws of his hind legs, forcing Summer to break her defence and push it back by the strong impact on the metal of her swords.

So sooner rather than later, she had to change her strategy by joining both handles into one, to combine it into a double sword. With much premeditation, he waited patiently for the next big blow to make a detour just below the Grimm's arm to try to cut the tendons of his forearm and incapacitate him.

Needless to say, Beowolf's skin was thick as rock, cutting it did not seem easy work, so in the face of Summer's counterattack she was forced to step back and deflect the accurate blows that he tried to give her, Qrow by her side he approached to give support to his partner as she walked away, his semblance should be helpful in this fight more than ever, the lives of the two depended on that, should be approached with care.

He fired two rounds of shotgun at the body of the Beowolf, the first easily dodged it but before the prediction of Qrow when trying to dodge the second shot is hits on his skin touching one of his knees, opportunity that Qrow took advantage to approach and try to cut the tendons of his front legs, but even when Qrow managed to connect a couple of blows on the Grimm's skin, he stood up to hit the experienced crow with a shoulder bash that threw him directly into a tree, whipping his body hard on timber.

That did not go unnoticed for Summer, who worried shouted her friend's name while his aura began to blink. Only one critical blow was enough to drain most of his biological defence, that was bad luck.

Summer didn't think much, she swung her swords over her head to have a better counterattack position, which Beowolf noticed and launched into combat against her, in this situation Summer managed to deflect another blow very easily using the blades of her Thorn to avoid the claws that came for her, followed by a millimetre use of her semblance to dodge and reappear above the Beowolf.

However, the creature expected exactly that and jumped towards her to ram her with the same force with which she had struck Qrow by opening his jaws wide, but the only thing he received was several flower petals entering his muzzle. Confused, he looked back to see how she had reappeared quickly ready to connect her attack. The Grimm instinctively tried to cover himself but it was too late, Summer had changed the mode of her weapon to a double scythe to hit him hard, and so finally put it away from her and Qrow.

The Grimm was stunned for a few moments, she had given him a fatal blow, and the repercussions of the attack were felt throughout his body as he fell to his knees totally weakened. Summer took this opportunity to go help Qrow, who could barely get up from the ground. The aura of both was at a critical point, after having used it to attack the Grimm and to heal his body they had to be even more careful of the next one that the creature performed.

"Are you all right?" Summer asked, helping him to his feet.

"No... That thing is tough..." Qrow mentioned leaning on his friend, staring at the creature, who staggering and weakened still trying to get up from the ground.

"It is... I don't understand, who shot us? That weapon could not be from Oobleck and of course, it could not have been Winter" She said to get back into defence position, they should avoid at all costs an attack like the one Qrow had received.

"Whoever it would have been, put us in a dangerous situation" Qrow added preparing his sword to change it to scythe mode.  
"Where the hell are Winter and Oobleck? If this continues like this it will end up killing us"

"I have a plan, but I need you to trust me," She asked him taking him by the shoulder, so he could see her in the eye.

"Heh... Always Short Stack..." Mentioned Qrow smiling at his partner with absolute confidence.

"We will have to use the Black Rose," She said changing the modality of her Thorn to the double sword, after this a light silver thread came out of this, and from the hilt a small thorn came out, ready to be shot barely She will tighten the rope.

"It's been a while since we used that training..." Mentioned the old Crow ready to jump when she gave the order.  
"I feel a little rusty if I'm honest"

"I know, but until Winter and Oobleck arrive we must give them time," She said tensing the rope of her weapon, while it was bent to create the figure of a bow, whose arrows were the thorns that covered the guard of the hilt. "Qrow!"

"Ready!" Shout making a great leap over a tree to attack the Grimm directly. Predicting the shots of Summer's Thorn, he dodged each and every one of them running at high speed, however, he could not foresee that Qrow would achieve an accurate shot in the air, forcing him to dodge towards a fenced tree, which he used to manoeuvre quickly tearing the wood in the act and launching the attack towards him in a single movement, but before being able to impact the hunter became a small dark bird, passing between his fingers to position himself behind him and while he was still in the air both Hunters prepared for the team attack.

"Black Rose, Dance of Twin Scythes!" Summer exclaimed changing her Thorn one last time in her own way to a scythe, she disappeared in her characteristic shape of petals, to reappear in front of Beowolf, who in a desperate attempt tried to hit her, but before doing so, Qrow circled his neck with the blade of his weapon forcing him to fall to the ground with devastating force.

Summer continued with the onslaught appearing on the ground surrounding the body under the creature forcing him to get up. Between the two they began their coordinated attack, with both scythes cutting each vital point with surgical precision. In a small hunter's dance, the Grimm could barely see them, the blows came from all directions and everyone forced him to cover himself.

It was so that again on his knees by both hunters, he forced himself to catch his breath, only to see how they had both put themselves on the side opposite him to end the fight. Qrow jumped supported by a tree and Summer did the same, positioning both of their scythes on the back of their waist to give him the knock out, they had to be extremely careful when making the attack because any failure would end with the Grimm shattered.

It was in those last moments, while they turned in the air to attack that the Grimm managed to do something that they thought was impossible for someone of their kind, raised their arms how strong and powerful they were and managed to stop the blow of both scythes with an aura projection...

Both from the initial shock failed to react in time when he took their weapons to whip them on the ground and then threw them against a tree with devastating power. In pain, wounded and tired, they tried to get up from the ground, but their joints ached too much, the Grimm had overcome them and the repercussions of their failure were to be seen soon when the Beowolf began to approach Summer who lay on the floor she could barely breathe.

The Grimm stopped when he felt again the fire of a weapon against his skin, turned his gaze behind him, watching Qrow aiming at him with his weapon, dried of ammunition.

"Hey idiot, your fight is with me, remember?" He insulted dropping his sword heavily to the grass, the Beowolf had lost interest in Summer and was now addressing him  
"Jeh... I guess this is it..." He said in a sad and disillusioned voice.  
"We had a lot of fun, right Short Stack? It was really an honour to fight by your side, one last time... I really... Agh...! I really wanted to meet Ruby and Yang..." He said as his executioner slowly advanced towards the tree to.  
"That's really such bad luck, but at least... my worthless life had a meaning... at least, in the end, it did..." He was clutching his chest watching the creature from hell in front of him.  
"Come on, you damn beast... what are you waiting for? Here I am... kill me if you have the guts..."

The Grimm looked at him in the fraction of time of an eternal minute, between Qrow's screams of pain and Grimm's Grunts, Summer regained consciousness only to see how his friend was going to be slaughtered. She no longer had energies, but she was not going to allow him to die that way, she couldn't allow it.

That's why she had to take strength to get up even if her body couldn't do it, she looked at her right hand, her Thorn was broken. And then she looked at Qrow, while the Beowolf lifted his claws to do with him the equivalent of anyone with a paper doll, it was only a matter of seconds.

"No... Q-Qrow..." She raised her hands to try to reach him, but she was still far away from him, he had always been away from her and now that she needed to be by his side she couldn't do it.  
"Q-Qrow..." That's how she remembered. How could she have been so dumb? She still had an ace up her sleeve. Her eyes began to shine, in those last moments she had to do the impossible and take the strength she required from her gift.

Qrow had already accepted his fate, it wasn't until he saw the glow of Summer's eyes that his mind quickly stopped travelling in memories to focus on her.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Asked in dismay at the vision in front of him.  
"No... don't… Please, Summ..." He asked with fear in his voice and his gaze.  
"Summer No!" The Beowolf looked behind him to see death in person, but before he succeeded, she had disappeared among rose petals and now she was in front of him, only seconds passed, in which Qrow saw helplessly as his friend defended him one last time. She took one last look behind her to see her dear friend one last time.

"Summeeeer!" He exclaimed desperately, trying to prevent the fate he had accepted from falling on her but it was too late.

"Take care of my daughters... Qrow..." Said the white rose gently saying goodbye to her partner, and then looked at the Grimm, whose claws were speeding at her, and with a blink, a white light covered all, right at the moment that Oobleck and Winter had arrived at the place.

The Grimm looked fuzzily to the ground, gravity was throwing him to the ground, and his heavy body like him only forced him to stay there, the glow of those silver eyes had left him stunned, then trying to get off the ground heavily, he saw to his claws and he could see traces of blood on them and when he looked straight ahead what he feared most came true.

The woman who had tried to help him was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

The white fabric of her cape was dyed by a thick crimson stain, horrified, the beast tried to approach to try to do something, she had tried to help her and now thanks to him she was probably dying, but before trying anything her four limbs were nailed one by one by 4 white swords, exits from summoning circles with snowflakes inside them. Immobilizing it completely on the ground.

The air was thick, there was a deep smell of blood permeating the place. Qrow could not hear well, his vision lost colour and everything went black and white. The voices of his companions seemed distant, like an echo lost in the depths of a tunnel.

When his vision began to clear, the first thing he could see was the Grimm being traversed by several white swords on the ground next to a pair of Glyphs securing his limbs tightly, kneeling and screaming.

Oobleck was on the side holding him tightly next to Winter, both trying to immobilize a beast that screamed and writhed in pain. Then he could see an object that was a few meters away, it was the Thorn of Summer, he could recognize it wherever he went. A beautiful weapon as powerful.

His gaze was gradually following until he met a horrible scene, a large bloodstain began to be visible in the grassland, nearby plants like grass were completely splashed and stained with blood... And with horror, he could see the albino layer covered by a thick, dark bloodstain, which covered a woman's body. Someone who had considered a friend and the love of his life. Qrow didn't think twice ...

He ran to her as fast as he could kneeling before her at that instant and turning her... He could not bear what he saw, his best friend, clinging to life as she could, with her silver eyes suppressing tears, both of pain and despair, with her right hand stained completely with blood and the other supporting her trying to stop the bleeding, with claw marks that had torn her neck and chest and with pulls from her jacket set showing the wounds where the blood flowed to litres.

And even knowing that she was going to die, she clung desperately to life, trying to resist only a little more, just a little more...

Qrow could barely assimilate it, he was in complete shock, he could not think well, his breathing was uncontrolled, his eyes sent the images to his brain, but he could barely process what he saw correctly, his skin bristled and his intestines began to squirm, his heartfelt weak, although he was beating hard and his eyes slowly began to burn strongly, wanting to force them to close when he saw such a horrible scene in front of him.

He took his friend's body in his arms feeling how they seemed to be numb, his body was completely paralyzed but still held her tight, trying to hold her, while she was slowly fading away. He tried to help her by pressing her neck to keep the blood coming out of her throat and chest.

"Qrow!" He heard a voice calling from afar, but I could barely make out.  
"Qrow! Qrow, how is she?! Answer me Qrow?!" Winter asked desperately, trying to immobilize a Grimm and saw her companion worried, had not been able to help her, had to immobilize the creature before she escaped before going to help her. Oobleck tried to help her immobilize the creature that resisted capture to see the damage caused by the Grimm.

"Ugh! Captain, we have the Grimm, I repeat, we have the Grimm, I request immediate extraction and medical assistance, we have a wounded I repeat we have a wounded" Tried to speak the Professor struggling on the ground with the Grimm which he kept screaming and howling, he could not tear apart his eyes of the woman on the floor, he saw her with horror and uncertainty, but more than anything with sadness for what he had done.

Qrow sighed, gasped with forces about to break, while the snow-white cape became blood-red. He had to do something.

"A… A Medic! Bring a Medic! Bring a god damn Medic!" Qrow yelled desperately holding Summer tightly in a more than useless attempt to save her life.  
"Summ, stay with me, stay awake, Bring a Damn Medic!" he screamed even louder, hurting his vocal cords, while Summer was slowly drowning in his own blood. I was barely able to breathe. If his own vital liquid did not end up suffocating it, the lack of it would be its end.

"Q-Q-Qrrow... Agh..." Summer was trying to talk as she could even after her throat had been severed.

"Save your forces Summ, don't talk... Don't talk just stay with me and keep breathing..." Qrow was telling her trying to maintain his composure, but he was shaking, he felt cold on his back and tears were galloping in his eyes wanting, no. Forcing him to cry in despair to have his dying rose in his arms.  
"Bring a fucking doctor!"

Winter tried to keep holding the Grimm on the ground, but he couldn't do it anymore. The strength of Beowolf was so great that she felt she was losing focus. Until a beam of light fell on the Grimm, forcing Winter and Oobleck to retreat.

The Grimm finally freed from his oppressors tried to run towards Qrow and Summer, but... this did not last long because a cage made of pure energy managed to catch him before he managed to reach them. The Beowulf kept screaming and howling, but sooner rather than later, the desperate howls turned to shrieks of sadness as he watched the woman he had hurt to death in agony.

She saw him, he could see the regret in his eyes, see the desperation in his eyes to amend the damage he had caused, he could feel in his pathetic shrieks, how without evoking words he apologized, he begged. Shortly after Winter and Oobleck rushed with Qrow, who was holding Summer with full force, the teacher barely saw the state of the woman knew her immediate diagnosis... she was not going to live to see the sunrise and Winter covered her mouth with her hands while tears began to come out of her eyes, just by witnessing such a scene in front of her.

She wasn't ready to see something like that and less a dear friend suffer in such away.

"Help me! Help me!" He demanded his companions holding Summer's life with his.

"Qrow... I don't think we can..."

"No! Don't come with that bullshit! Help me now she is dying damn it!" Asked Qrow, trying to prevent Summer from leaving, she was cold, she was trembling.

The end was more than close and yet she kept fighting for just one more minute of life. He then looked at the Beowolf... And with murderous fury, he drew his sword to shoot that same thing that had taken the opportunity his rose to survive.

But Winter and the teacher intervened in the act.

"No Qrow, you can't kill him," The girl in white told him trying to call the common sense of his partner, but he was not in the mood for that, he was going to shoot him for what he had done to his friend.

"I don't give a fuck, step a damn side or I blow you along with that beast!" He shouted angrily as he clenched his teeth tightly.

"Qrow, you can't do it, they're Ozpin's orders" The Lensman was talking about trying to calm him down.

"I DO NOT CARE! I'm going to kill him I'm going to...!

"Q... Qrow..." Summer's weak voice called him, forcing him to look down at her, who put his hand on his arm, which was holding his weapon and which was going to shoot against Winter.  
"Re-reme-remember... the mission..." Summer asked, trying to calm down. Even now, where her life was on the verge of a sigh, she kept trying to calm him down.  
"D-don't. don't hurt him... p-please... please...

"Summ..." Qrow whispered dropping his sword to the ground watching as she slowly faded away.

"T-this, thi-this isn't yo-your f-fault..." She said softly, feeling the hand of the cold death on her, as soon as the ship managed to secure the Beowolf, James came down and hurried to his team, only to see such a heartbreaking scene.

He wanted to go to help her, take her to the ship and to a hospital for immediate medical attention, but as soon as he met the teacher's eyes, he took off his glasses and then tilted his head in denial.

"James... James, we must... we must save her... we must..." James closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, Qrow was completely destroyed, his voice and his eyes told him.

"Qrow..." Winter then approached him being careful not to alert him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do. Qrow, we can't save her..."

"No... no, you can't. You can't do this!" He pleaded completely lost in his thoughts, time was running out and Summer already had half a body through death's gates. But she put her hand on her friend's face so she could see her one last time.  
"Summ... I... I don't know what to do... I-I…"

"Q-Qrow ... T-Take ca-care of m-my Ruby fo… for me... p-please... t-t-take c-care of my baby girl..." She asked as her eyelids became heavier and heavier, she could no longer feel her legs, she could no longer feel anything. All she felt was great anguish, not for her, not for lack of blood, because her conscience faded. Because she left this world, she felt great anguish for her daughters, for her baby.

She didn't want to leave this way, but the wound on her body was so cruel that he forced her to let herself go, but she couldn't do it. She just thought about her baby, in Yang, she thought about all the things she couldn't do at her side, she couldn't see them grow anymore, she couldn't see the first time they used their semblances, witness their first day at the academy, make them the lunch, tell them that everything would be fine when someone broke their hearts, see the moment of their graduations, not being able to be there when they needed a hug, a kiss... or their comfort.

She wouldn't be there to tell them a story, play with them or give them love. She could never feel Tai's arms again, she would never feel his kisses or caresses laugh at his jokes, spend time with her family or see the sunrise at their side again.

And that was what tormented her and did not allow her to leave in peace, she needed the comfort of Qrow. That even if she couldn't be there, he would, he would be there to take care of her daughters and Tai. She had to hear it, she wanted to hear it, even if it was the last thing she did in her last moments of life.

"I don't... I can't Summ, you will. You... you will return home and you... you will..." Qrow begged like a wounded child, wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, but he knew it would not be like that, he could not lie to him and less to see his beautiful silver eyes.

"P... p-please Q-Q-Qrow... T-take care of my daughters... I beg you..." She begged him back, yearning to hear his affirmative answer, only to be able to rest in peace. Qrow was silent, while she became increasingly pale and breathed less and less

"Yes, yes, Summ... I promise you that I will take care of them, but please... don't die" He said watching her as her friend finally smiled calmly.

"Thank… you... Qrow..." Summer finally said, her silver eyes looked at the sky one last time, to see in the distance beautiful golden dawn. She looked at the sun, which gave her peace and quiet. Then to that little home in the middle of nowhere, where her family was waiting for her.

Her baby, receiving her with open arms, Summer approached and took her in her arms so she could have her close and never release her again. The young woman's hand slid to the floor, lifeless.

Her eyes had lost their light... And her soul had already split... ~

A beautiful summer flower... That life and dreams were finished.  
On a full moon night, only sadness could be perceived.  
A life was taken away, a dream destroyed and an irremediably broken family. ~

Thus came the end, not with a scream but with a sigh.  
And on the wings of a black crow, a rose left the torment. ~

She gave herself to calm without shame or fear.  
How she gave her to live, without anger or resentment. ~

Knowing that his last wish would be fulfilled without mistake.  
And while she ascended... on earth he suffered. ~

A man who believed he had nothing to lose, he finally understood. ~  
It was not what he had lost, it was what he could lose. ~

And between his wings, the crow looked at the rose without comfort, with his spirit completely in surrender on the ground. ~

He gave a heartbreaking shout of reaching the sky without sound, where there was no fear or pain.  
Exclaiming to whoever was listening, get back his beautiful summer rose. ~

A Midst a Crash of Worlds... ~


	13. Mission Report

Mission report; 345.56 x6, paragraph 2C.

The Grimm S + class search and capture mission was completed, we accomplished the mission and retrieved the specimen. Unfortunately I cannot say that the raid was a success...

One of our operatives, Summer Rose, was mortally wounded, the injuries suffered in her neck, chest and body were severe enough to cause her death.

As captain and commander in charge of the mission, my duty was to bring my entire team safely home, although the objective of search and capture was a resounding success, the truth is that I cannot feel proud.

A colleague died in the course of what was supposed to be a simple mission... so, although the mission was completed with relative success, the truth is that it was a failure.

The performance of my squad mates was exceptional, although Qrow broke ranks and almost jeopardized the mission. Although at this point I really can't blame him for trying, he could have avoided what is now one of the worst misfortunes of my career as a captain.

I promised her that I would bring her back home.

The Beowolf proved to have abilities above the ordinary, he was intelligent, methodical, strategic, we could not know if he could communicate with us or if he could understand us... we couldn't examine him... we tried to stick to the military code, but it was useless to follow it.

We didn't have the mental strength at that time. Upon arriving at Beacon's facilities, the main priority was to know if we could still do something for Summer, even if it was too late, we should try. It was our duty as with her as with her family and friends.

Needless to say, that by the time we arrived, there was nothing more to do, the team leader; Qrow Brawen, insisted until the end in trying to do something for her, but unfortunately that couldn't be.

If we had the necessary equipment and a field medic on our team was very likely to save her life, we didn't have the right equipment or personnel to perform a miracle.

We deliver the Grimm to the director Ozpin, for his future study, we expect immediate results of the investigation and if they can discover what makes this Grimm so special. If it is the next step in the evolution of the Grimm, it is better that the sacrifice was worth it.

Summer Rose; She was K.I.A, the time of death was at 06:17 in the morning, a few minutes before dawn.

She suffered her last moments of life, but she could leave in peace.

Me Captain: James Iron Wood.

I take full responsibility for what happened in the mission.

As for Summer's family and close friends, Qrow will take care of that. I told him that he didn't have to do it, but he insisted on doing this on his own, he said... He had a promise to keep.

End of the report...

Qrow was looking at the hospital floor, thinking with his arms resting on his legs, he had stopped making sounds, but tears were still falling into a small puddle. He wondered if all this was a dream or if it was some kind of macabre illusion.

His mind was elsewhere, very far from that place in those moments. He saw his hands and wondered, why were they covered by her friend's blood? Why did his face have a bloody print? Everything must have gone according to plan, all this had to be a dream, or a horrible, horrible nightmare.

But if it was, why couldn't he wake up yet? He wanted to imagine that he was still in that hellhole bar where Winter and James had found him. Lost and drunk, imagining everything he was living.

He wanted to ask for help and wake up in a damn way, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't wake up from this dream where pain was the only real thing.

It was not until he felt someone beside him, who could finally look to another side that wasn't the ground. Just to see Ozpin who seemed equally worried like everyone else. Glynda was not by his side, just as everyone she wasn't prepared for such devastating and hard news as it was to know that a very dear friend had died in such a horrible way.

And Ozpin wasn't that he hadn't lived this before, but living it again and again didn't make it easy. It wasn't easy at all.

"Qrow how do you feel?" Asked the man with whitish hair, while the other just looked away.

"You know…? I couldn't understand it... I never really could understand it well... my mind was unable to rationalize it" Qrow said in an exhausted and hoarse voice, for all the screams he had given that night.

"I thought... I wanted to believe that you were to blame, I wanted to blame Tai, I really wanted to do it... I wanted to... Make you both responsible for my own misfortune. But in the end I realized that all this was my fault" He said staring into the void feeling nothing, but resenting everything.

"I thought wanted this... Wish for it so many times… more than anything in the world, I really wanted to hurt you and Tai, but not like that, not this way... and in the end it seems to be, you were right all along, she didn't needed me. She didn't deserve someone like me. to an damn bastard whose only good thing he has done in his life could be to get away. She was fine... she was calm, until I came back and destroyed all that, I destroyed her dreams. Just to show me at her door again... if I had known that this would have happened, I would have stayed out there, where I could not harm anyone but me..."

"Qrow…" Ozpin tried to give him comfort, but he walked away.

"Dont! You are not to blame for this, you kept her safe... you took care of her and tried to give meaning to her life. And Tai offered her a quiet life, gave her two daughters and all that away from me" Qrow spoke with deep sorrow through his chest ...

"I suppose... that this is what I deserve for seeking my selfish desires over others…"

"Qrow…" Ozpin then tried to approach him to place his hand on his student's shoulder. While he was still crying like an wounded animal.

"I... I'm sorry"

"No... Don't do it, I... I shouldn't have doubted from you" Qrow reply by nodding slightly.

"You tried to join us again... and I screwed everything up... you were always very fair, with me Oz, all I just wanna ask of you…" it was so that he raised his afflicted gaze towards Ozpin

"It's that when you finish doing what you have to do with that thing... give me his damn head"

Ozpin looked at his student with surprise, those eyes... full of pain, he had received so many blows, he had been humiliated, despised and forgotten, even by the people he considered his family, the only beings who had shown him authentic humanity and brotherhood had It was him, Summer and Taiyang...

Ignoring his request would be like betraying his own son. Ozpin really didn't know what to do or what to answer, he just knew that he had to say something to his dear student.

"Revenge is not in our hands Qrow…" He said getting up from his seat.

"Revenge... is in the hands of fate" He finally walked in the opposite direction, Qrow looked up at his mentor, he couldn't understand what he said, or why he had said such words. Ozpin stopped breathing deeply and sighed.

"Rest son, tomorrow morning... it will be done, you now have to wash yourself... and give the news to Taiyang"

There was something about those old legends, where stories of heroes and villains are told. Where the heroes tell the story from their point of view, the truth is that those heroes of the legends told the story after they were victorious.

The winner was always the one who told the story, but this had not been a victory, it could not be. This victory seemed like a defeat, they had recovered the specimen, they had returned home and it was most likely that now the specimen was examined and opened while still alive.

But a friend had died, a mother who would never see her daughters again, a wife who would never return to her beloved's arms. And a woman who represented the best of humanity, perhaps in another story at another time, this story could be told as a fable where heroin died heroically sacrificing.

But what kind of sacrifice did it mean to die bleeding like a miserable dog? What could be the glorious thing of dying without being able to be with the people you love? Perhaps the worst would be to die alone.

Anyway, he had promised something and he couldn't back down, not now.

The next day he arrived at Summer's home, it was strange, the last time he had arrived he had a rather awkward conversation and now he showed up to give the news that nobody else wanted to give. But someone had to do it.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. Listening to the steps coming towards him and Tai's cheerful voice responding on the other side, Qrow had to bite his lower lip, he could assure that he had a good day, he could hear it in his words...

As soon as he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Tai, who was smiling, but his smile turned into a confused grimace, seeing Qrow standing in front of his door. Something told him... that something wasn't right.

It wasn't until Qrow handed him the Summer cloak that he could check. He looked at it and it had a thick crimson stain on the white cloth, he took it in his hands trembling as he did it and when he unwrapped it, he couldn't stand it. Her cloak had a huge red spot that stretched across the entire white cloth, it looked like... a rose made out of blood, with petals scattered throughout the whiteness of the cloak, the words were not necessary, it was clear what had happened, his beloved Wife had died.

For the first time in many years, Tai broke into tears, squeezing that beautiful cape in his hands, silent, like a sharp knife that had pierced a wound that had barely healed. And now he was bleeding, bleeding without stopping for a heart that had been hurt in the past.

"Tai ... She's not coming…"

"Dad, where is Mommy?" Asked a voice behind him, worried that she couldn't see her mother in the doorframe, only the same strange man she had seen before in the past. Tai could not show her the cloack for her fragile heart would break just by seeing something so horrible, so he quickly wrapped it up and then looked over his daughters over her shoulder.

It was difficult as a father to tell his daughter that her mother's was never going back, they finally had stability, they finally had love, they finally had something beautiful... And everything had vanished in the blink of an eye.

A short time later, a funeral was held, bringing together friends and colleagues from Summer .. from both Beacon and Atlas and Heaven. Saying goodbye was difficult and more when they were not prepared ...

Tai was devastated, lost beyond everything, this was what he had most feared. The possibility of losing everything again, perhaps it was that illusion of joy that had forced him to believe that an event as horrible as this would ever happen.

He wanted to deny it, but it was real, it was as real as the pain he felt, first the love of his youth and now the love of his life, all the women he loved ended up fading like dust in the wind, from his mother, to Summer .

Yang who was just a child had to forcefully understand what death meant, having to face such a painful situation at her young age, abandoned by her biological mother and losing her adoptive mother, she couldn't stand it, imagining she couldn't being with mom again, not being able to hear her voice, admire her beauty, listen to her stories... Or spend another minute with her, all that was lost.

And the one who could understand it less was Ruby, she didn't understand why they buried her mother, she had promised to come back, if they buried her she wouldn't be able to lull her again, give her comfort in the nights full of nightmares, sing to her, prepare cookies or be at her side when needed. She didn't understand why they were burying her, she was just asleep.

She was just sleeping, she was just a little sick, she didn't understand why they had put her in a wooden box and covered her body with white roses and less why now they buried her. Mom was just asleep and just needed to wake up, but Ruby didn't know that Mom was ever going to wake up from that dream.

Tai hugged her daughters tightly, feeling for the first time in years defeated. He had lost her and with her he had lost the dream that they had shared for a long time, she was gone. Now there were only the ashes of that beautiful story.

Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda saw the widower at his worst, the only thing he really had left in this life were his daughters. Everyone was mourning, including a small raven that he saw from a distance, believed that by separating from them she could simply live her life, disassociating hier feelings, despising her and giving it little importance.

But even she didn't have a heart of stone and it hurt to see the departure of someone who had meant a lot to her life, of the two she was always the best, and so even if she had felt betrayed in the past, she was still her best friend, and couldn't have chosen another person to be the mother of her own daughter... she was the best of the two and always would be what Raven could never be, a good mother.

And now the place where she used to meditate became her place of eternal rest, the only place where she felt calm and peaceful. An appropriate resting place, in front of a golden dawn.

And the tombstone, marked with a flower, said;

Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter.

It had been a while, Qrow was in a bar, except for what he usually went every week, this time he was going because he needed to talk to someone who was there at the bar, suffering in silence with a glass of wine in one hand and another on his forehead.

"Tai…" Qrow knocked from the door, forcing the blue-eyed man to see him, but quickly averted his gaze.

"Go away Qrow... I don't want to talk to anyone," he said, turning his gaze to the bar, but that didn't keep Qrow from approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the dark-haired man sitting next to him.

"A better question... Why do you care?" Tai asked back taking a drink from his glass.

"I don't know... Maybe because of the fact that your daughters need you…" Qrow replied, resting his arms on the table.

"Listen... this has to stop, I know what you feel... I…"

"No... you don't know what Qrow feels…" Tai replied drinking all the liquor from his glass.

"You... you don't know what it feels like, you don't know what it feels like to see it happen in front of your eyes twice…"

"But I do know Tai... I've already had to face... that pain, the problem is that nobody was by my side then" Qrow commented quietly, calling Tai-yang's fury.

"Don't you dare to say that! When you needed help, I held out your hand. And what did you do, Qrow?" He asked him, holding his old friend's coat tightly.

"What did you do?" Shouted for answers by moving it furiously from side to side.

"You told me that I've had ruined your life and that I was a piece of shit. You have nothing to do here and less come to reprimand me"

"Tai... listen to me…"Qr ow asked quietly trying to calm him down.

"I wasn't thinking well, I was lost and couldn't rationalize, just as you cannot reason right now, you know"

"I know? If I know!" Then Tai pushed Qrow away.

"I only know that you loved my wife. I ruined your life, remember? Leave, you said it yourself... I am nothing for you…"

"Tai, please this is important" The red-eyed man then hurried to try to speak to him again.

"No... it is not, you are nothing for me... so I will tell you the same thing you told me that night" Tai spoke to him rising from his seat to face him.

"You and I... we are not brothers... you and I, WE ARE NOT…"

It was then that Qrow grabbed him tightly from the shirt, trying to lift him off the ground in anger.

"Ruby and Yang were about to die today!" He shouted loudly into his face silently instantly.

"I have been taking care of them in your absence these last weeks, Yang knows that Summer wasn't her real mother and went to look for Raven, took Ruby with her and some Beowolfs almost killed them both

"I don't give a shit what you think of me, curse me, yell at me and insult me if you want, but I won't let you leave them. I will not allow you to abandon those poor girls. They already lost their mother's, I will not allow them to lose their father now, not when they need it most" He said with fury, but at the same time with so much sadness, something that Taiyang noticed in his gaze.

"Summer made me promise that it didn't matter what will happen... that I would take care of Ruby and Yang. If you are not able to do it, I do. Because I made a promise to my best friend, you can give up if you want, but I still have a promise to keep her"

Tai then lowered her afflicted gaze to the floor, while her tears began to overflow from her eyes once more. It was so that he raised his fist towards Qrow, who hoped he would strike him with all his anger, but instead, it was sadness that accompanied that slow and weak blow. Which stopped easily.

"It's not fair Qrow, it's not fair…" Tai told him in a broken voice, clenching his eyes and teeth from crying.

"It's not fair brother... That shouldn't had happened, it goes against the… fucking rules of the universe, we finally had something beautiful, we were finally a family and they had to take that away from me again... why did this happen, brother? Why me? That's just not fair…" He said to finally look up.

"Now what am I going to do?"

Qrow could not say anything, but in his voice and in his gaze he could see himself not too long ago, so he approached him to hug his brother tightly.

"We need comply with the last will of Summer... brother" He responded by enduring hard not to break like Tai.

It was with this that the two men decided to leave that lonely bar, where there were only sad memories, to return home where the girls were waiting for them in advance, they had already lost their mothers, they couldn't lose their father now.


	14. The Lost Canvas Epiloge

**"There will be another occasion..."**

That was what her uncle Qrow used to say, there would always be another occasion, maybe that time she would have failed, but next time it would be better, she should not be discouraged. In life she always had to win or lose, this time it was her second, but maybe next time, she was completely going to do it next time.

In the attic she could not help but see something that caught her attention, she was in search of something to be able to present in her class about who her parents were, he had found an old storybook, a couple of photographs and an old scythe cover.

But among the things she found an object that caught her attention, an old cloak of her mother. She notice that it had something engraved on it, it didn't look like anything she had seen before. It took a long time to decipher it, but when she saw it carefully, she was shocked, it was not a drawing or an embroidery, it was a blood stain.

Ruby released it immediately frightened by that horrible vision. But when she took it back in her hands she could notice something peculiar, the mantle seemed not to be stained, it looked like the drawing of a red rose, painted with a very dark red color. When she sensed her smell, she realized that it didn't smell bad, of course it smelled like dust, but it seemed that her father had wanted to wash her on several different occasions.

But the stain was still there, it was even ironic the cloak that belonged to her mother had a rose made of her own blood painted, perhaps for that reason Dad had hidden it, seeing something so hard would have hurt her fragile childish mind, and having encountered this little relic of the past, it made her wonder how that mission could have been.

Sometimes she stayed up at night imagining her, she used to have nightmares when she thought about how her mother had died, added to the helplessness and fear she felt from seeing her in the worst state, but she understood her sacrifice, both her uncle and her father They told her, she did everything she did for love and her family. There was never a moment where she would doubt doing the right thing, for the people she loved or for her daughters.

She struggled to keep her home together and strengthen the ties that had been broken, that was the example she had left. Not focusing on what she had lost, moving on with what you had despite the difficulties and accepting what would come with a smile, that was her mother and although her face was always blurred in her memories, the photos helped her Remember her better.

Then she heard someone climbing the attic stairs interrupting her thoughts

**"Oh Yang ..."** Ruby spoke surprised to see her sister approaching.

**"Hello Ruby, how are you doing? Are you having fun in the attic? "** She asked laughing lightly, laughing at that little pun.

**"Yeah, I was just checking mom's old things..."** Ruby mentioned seeing her mother's cloack in her hands and Yang saw her gasping in surprise.

**"Oh, I see..."** Yang whispered around her little sister with her arm.

**"I miss her a lot Yang..."** Ruby said sadly feeling the closeness of her older sister.

**"Yeah... I miss her too Ruby"** Yang replied, resting her head on her little sister's.

**"She left very soon, and sometimes I feel I have no memories or memories of Mama Yang..."** He said resting his head on the shoulder of his older sister.

**"I know Ruby, but don't worry**" Yang said looking into her eyes.

**"Mom... wherever she is, keep taking care of us. Regardless of the time that passes or the things we do, she will always be with us"** She mentioned helping her dry her tears.

**"Don't cry, Ruby, anyway, Dad made cookies. We go before he or Zwey finishes them" **She said winking to get up and down the attic stairs.

**"Jeh... I'm going after you sister"** Ruby said arranging the white blanket in the small box where she had found it, then go next to her sister, but not before giving one last look at the small space where her mom's stuff were stored and taken care of with much affection.  
**"Good night mommy..."** She finally whispered to leave the attic where:

In that home, there was a canvas, lost between things and memories. A canvas painted with blood and tears. A canvas that existed to be a memory, a canvas that told a story of a love between two people who had been abandoned, surpassing themselves to form a family, a canvas that told the tragic outcome of that family. Marked eternally with the stain of a bloody rose.

But instead of ending an unfinished story, it gave life to a story that was just beginning with a bloodstain, the will of two girls grew, not only to follow the example of their parents, but to overcome the pain. The story of a brave, gentle, noble and kind woman, who taught them that they should not grieve over what they had lost, but move forward with what they already had. A beautiful story told on a lost canvas.

**Chains of Roses.~ **

**The memory of a goodbye, distant days gone by.  
Old paintings in the attic, that time will find.  
Watercolors of friendship in red and gray, I'll be there, every time when smiling resists loved.  
From that painting that you and I paint the heart of a canvas that hasn't lost its color.  
If your hands and heat merge with my dreams today  
Why die? There is no reason, there is no other day.**

**If death and love tangle threads of love, Chain of Roses.  
I will cry your goodbye and the pain will laugh, but to love you is to resist in this life.  
Fight to overcome eternity, to stand alone.**

**The memory of a goodbye, the days that go by unintentionally.  
If we need something to tell words to say.  
Your gaze that is lost as scattered as the sea.  
And despite everything with you I will prevail.**

**The interwoven harmony of this love.  
You and I sing that will sprout from the heart and the sound of your voice.  
I will sing with mine at last and for once  
If there is a reason if there is any, why die and love be one.**

**When joining the Chain of Roses.  
Rivers of passion will fill my sea and for each skin a thousand tears of love and I singing along with you.  
The endless melody.**

**The song that is gone, it's a memory that lefts.  
And that comes back to relive every moment the same.  
Our dreams are no longer, the same as yesterday.  
And love won't come back, I don't know where I need to go.**

**The distance did not help to continue, it vanished... the magic that existed between you and me.  
But love is strong and it was how he woke up. And so, he returned.**

**And now here you are and you will not leave, my destiny is not to forget you, by your side I am, you will not be able to leave me.  
The song that you no longer heard, why did it come into our lives and that is how you will never forget me...**

**The Chain of Roses Joined Us. ~**

**It will continue in: RWBY Black Rose**


End file.
